Plan de Conquista y ¿después?
by akary kinomoto
Summary: ¿qué harías para conseguir la oportunidad de tener a tu persona mas importante a tu lado? ¿que tantos retos pasarías?
1. ¡Hazte Notar!

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen lamentablemente son propiedad de sunrise. Espero disfruten este fic tanto como yo al escribirlo**

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUES?**

**Cap.1: Primer Paso: ¡Hazte Notar!**

**Autora: Akary Kinomoto**

En la cancha del colegio estaban dos amigas una sentada en las gradas y la otra parada frente a la anterior.

-OK!, mira para empezar debes llamar su atención- decía una pelinaranja a su amiga mientras caminaba de un lado a otro (ya de por si mareando a su amiga que trataba de evitar mirarla fijamente)- Te voy a vestir de esto!- y sacó de a saber donde un traje del instituto pero ultra, mega, híper pequeño- te vas a ver tan sexy!- decía mientras sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

-Jo-de-te- respondió su amiga peliazul- yo sé que estoy desesperada, pero no es para estarlo demostrando- hizo un leve puchero.

-Oh Vamos! Te va a quedar genial, los dejarás babeando- decía emocionada sin prestar atención a la cara de enojo de su amiga

- a si (sarcasmo*) y luego me tachan de porno y me atrapa la loca del comité o sea Haruka-troll- hizo gestos de molestia como imaginando el momento.

-Por eso y luego te lleva a donde tu amada Kaichou-sama y wala!- decía toda ilusionada

-Ajá Mai dime no sacaste esto de una de tus telenovelas ¿verdad?- dijo y volteo a ver su amiga que hablaba con algún ser imaginario ignorándola- además no quiero que la primera impresión sea de una porno pervierte gente-_si no estoy tan desesperada…verdad? _pensaba para sí la peliazul _bueno no me vería tan mal y al fin le hablaría…QUE!...no puede ser enserio estoy pensando en la posibilidad de ponerme esa cosa?, no de ninguna manera, no me puedo poner esa cosa…pero la conocería…debe haber otro modo…pero la conocería…No!, ni pensarlo, no, no, no! Pero sería solo una vez…_ mientras la peliazul tenía su conflicto interno estaba poniendo diferentes gestos y Mai al notarlo trato de hablarle

-Natsuki, Nat-chan!, tierra llamando a la Princesa de Hielo!...Oye!- y como no le hacía caso agarró un balde de agua helada, nuevamente lo saco de quien sabe dónde, y con una enorme cara de felicidad se la tiro con todo y el balde- Oops!

-Aaaaaaah! Oi! Baka! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?- grito alterada mientras Mai se reía a más no poder

-Es…que como no me hacías caso jajajajaja-se revolcaba de la risa

-Si serás Mai!, que se supone que haga si estoy toda empapada si salgo así me van a castigar Baka!

-Tienes razón-Mai paro de repente y salió una gran sonrisa picara _rayos, no me gusta esa cara _pensaba la peliazul aterrada por la sonrisa de su mejor amiga-pero yo se que vamos a hacer…- se empieza acercar a Nat mientras esta retrocede mas por su instinto de supervivencia que otra cosa- solo debo ponerte esto!- sacando el mini uniforme y lanzándosele encima pero antes de alcanzarla Nat se mueve rápido y Mai cae de lleno al suelo!

-jajajajajaja eso te va por loca!- le dice Nat

-solo espera que te atrape y te lo pondré- decía una adolorida pelinaranja en lo que se paraba

-no

-Vamos te quedara genial

-Me niego

-Si no te lo pones tu, te lo pondré yo wuajajajaja- sus ojos brillaban mientras trataba de acorralar a la peliazul.

-Eso si me atrapas- a como pudo salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar seguida de una pelinaja dispuesta a hacer realidad sus sueños tele novelísticos y por andar corriendo como locas no se dieron cuenta que un bate salió de la nada dándole justo en el estomago a cierta peliazul que termino en el piso y como Mai no se dio cuenta tropieza con Natsuki y recibe un batazo en la cabeza cayendo un poco lejos de la peliazul.

-Ustedes sí que no aprenden pedazos de delincuentes!- Haruka apareció con el bate y se puso en pose de bateadora- esta es la 7° vez que las atrapo- _y todavía no sé cómo no hemos muerto _pensaba la peliazul mientras Haruka hablaba toda enojada- Ustedes sí que no se calan

- Es cansan Haruka chan- salió de repente una castañita con lentes

-¡ESO DIJE!

-Auch! Da igual cada vez eres más cavernícola- decía Nat adolorida mientras se levantaba

-Qué dijiste pedazo de delincuente?- decía mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y se preparaba con el bate

-DIJE que cada vez eres más fotogénica- iba a decir otra cosa pero al ver la pose del futuro golpe lo cambio- has pensado en ser actriz? - dijo de la nada preparándose para correr

- A decir verdad…No trates de ondularme!- dijo enojada al darse cuenta por donde iba la cosa

-Es adularme Haruka chan- Yukino

-De todos modos ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Pues…si como jefa del comité disciplinario no te va bien puedes intentar ser actriz –en eso Haruka saca una sonrisa como imaginando la opción- digo si quieres representar un papel no te quedaría mal el de mino tauro o ya de plano el de mini troll- dicho y mientras reía por la cara de enojo de Haruka empezó a correr a todo dar

-Pedazo de ….- y una enojada rubia detrás de ella- Ya verás cuando te atrape!

Mientras corría a todo dar agradecía internamente el andar con el uniforme de deporte, pues le facilitaba el correr y la hacía sentirse más libre, mientras Haruka se repetía mentalmente que la próxima vez le golpearía las piernas _demonios que rápida es! _Pensaba una persistente rubia _pero el que persevera alcanza ya verás!_ Llevaban 1 hora corriendo y ninguna daba su brazo a torce una porque no se rendía ante nada y la otra porque sabía que si paraba iba a recibir un golpe muy doloroso y un castigo severo _ni loca me dejo atrapar _pensaba la ojiverde, en su recorrido fueron a dar a un jardín de flores muy hermoso

-ya…le…llevo…distancia-decía la peliazul mientras trataba de recuperar aire- Wow!- Empezó a notar donde estaba y cuando se comenzaba a relajar

-Espe…ra…que…te…atrape!..-jadeaba Haruka

-Que nunca se rinde?- decía alterada y empezó a correr, en eso vio un arbusto- me atraparás… si me encuentras- y con una sonrisa se tiro mas lo que no vio venir es que atrás de ese arbusto había alguien a quien por cierto le cayó encima _wow! Que cómodos estos arbustos y que bien huele…. _Pensaba la peliazul hasta que escucho un quejido de dolor de su almohada _esperen esto no es un arbusto_ un poco temerosa se empezó a levantarse solo para quedar de frente con unos hermosos ojos rojos que mostraban signos de dolor, pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera decir algo sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejo inconsciente mas antes de perder total conciencia logro escuchar las carcajadas de una bruja… esperen era Haruka.


	2. ¡Preséntate!

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen lamentablemente son propiedad de sunrise. **

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUES?**

**Cap.2. ¡Preséntate! Parte 1.**

**Autora: Akary Kinomoto**

Jajajajaja- reían a carcajadas dos locas como las llama Nat desde hace 2 horas, estaban en un negocio de comida llamado "La Casa del Ramen" que era de su gran amiga Mai, se encontraba en la barra a la par de una pelirroja con rasgos felinos y del otro lado de la barra estaba Mai preparando Ramen aunque actualmente estaba riéndose a carcajadas con la pelirroja de su amiga peliazul.

-Caíste encima de ella jajajajaja, sí que no pierdes el tiempo cachorra jajajajaja.

-¡ya cállate araña!-refunfuñaba Nat.

-Te dije que Haruka era el camino para llegar a ella- decía Mai que por cierto andaba un vendaje en la cabeza.

-Si claro y al final termine castigada también por andar mojada del uniforme-viendo feo a Mai.

-Este…no quieres Ramen?- comentaba la pelinaranja mientras ignoraba el anterior comentario para zafarse de la mirada de su amiga.

-Esta me la pagas Mai-susurro la peliazul para sí, como un recordatorio para la próxima vez.

-Mira cachorra yo que tu no me enojaría, sino que viera el lado positivo.

-Y según tu ¿cuál es el lado positivo?

-que si no te hace caso almenos ya probaste las bubíes de tu amada Kaichou- termino con una sonrisa picara.

-si serás!- Nat estaba entre roja de vergüenza y de enojo preparándose para un ataque.

-Natsuki! Aquí esta Mikoto! Si vas a matar a Nao tendrá que ser en otro lado!- señalo a la pequeña pelinegra que tenía un pescado en la boca y la miraba con curiosidad, mientras Mai la miraba con cara de "si haces algo te mato".

-Está bien- dio un suspiro de resignación no quería enfrentarse a la furia de Mai, aun estaba adolorida por el golpe que le dio Haruka esa misma tarde y tampoco quería quedarse sin Ramen .

-Además Nat mira que si hay un lado positivo-menciono Mai para animar a su amiga

-¿Cuál?

-que ahora ya avanzamos al segundo paso!- se le iluminaban los ojos.

-¿Cuál el segundo paso?- pregunto con cierto temor y curiosidad a la vez.

-¡Presentarte!- soltó mas emocionada aun mientras a Nat le surgía una gran gota en la cabeza y se contagiaba un poco de los ánimos de su amiga.

-Si o sea cambiar la imagen de abusadora mojada a la chica de sus sueños que quiere un rato en su cama- sonriendo pícaramente mientras se alejaba, en eso la peliazul le tira lo primero que encuentra en el suelo que extrañamente es una lata de soda haciendo que Nao cayera de frente al suelo mostrando toda su parte posterior.

-jajajajaja-estallaron en carcajadas Mai y Natsuki en lo que una enojada Nao se levantaba cubierta por un aura de maldad y mantenía fija la mirada en cierta peliazul que al notarla sintió escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo – eh-h…Nao…so-solo era una broma-declaro Natsuki mientras gotitas se deslizaban por su cabeza.

-si…-Nao saco unas hermosas garritas y tanto Mai como Nat tragaron duro saliva mientras la pelirroja se acercaba a la lobita esta se levantaba y empezaba alejarse _no puede ser! qué este día solo la pasare huyendo? _Pensó para sí la peliazul en lo que se daba a la fuga.

-Mai a que están jugando Nao y Natsuki?- pregunto una curiosa Mikoto al ver a esas dos haciendo destrozos en el negocio de Mai.

-tratan de ver a quien le tocara pagar la cuenta Mikoto-respondió una enojada Mai que estaba pensando en cuanto les cobraría a esas locas.

-se ve divertido!-contesto una emocionada Mikoto que se preparaba para lanzarse al "juego" también, pero al intentar dar el salto Mai la agarro del cuello de la blusa y la hizo caer al suelo.

-te metes y te dejo sin comida por todo un mes!

-Nooooo!-grito la pelinegra mientras se quedaba quieta, ese era su punto débil.

En lo que eso pasaba, en una habitación cierta castaña estaba en su computadora y al teléfono al mismo tiempo.

-claro...te veré luego-termino la llamada y se concentro en la computadora-¿Quién eres?- se preguntaba en lo que buscaba en los archivos del colegio- no puede ser que no te encuentre- murmuraba en lo que se frotaba los ojos en señal de cansancio- mmm- recordando los eventos de la tarde apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-Flash Back-**

-Alguien ha visto a Shizuru-oneesama?-preguntaban las fans de su club desesperadas por no encontrarla mientras la castaña trataba de pasar desapercibida para que no la hallaran, no había sido su mejor día y necesitaba un descanso de su vida normal por ello había decidido ir a los jardines del instituto que venían siendo como su lugar secreto para ser ella misma. Cuando llego soltó un suspiro y empezó a ver a su alrededor buscando donde descansar un rato hasta que cerca de un arbusto vio una flor aplastada.

-Vaya que la gente aquí no cuida las cosas lindas-susurro en lo que se acercaba a la flor, cuando de la nada escucho a alguien acercarse-ara… que debo hacer para tener un momento a solas-murmuro la castaña y a través del arbusto empezó a ver a la persona que se acercaba que resulto ser una sexy peliazul que parecía hablar sola tan ensimismada quedo que no se fijo del cambio drástico que dio la chica, sino hasta que sintió que le cayó encima golpeándose con una roca que estaba atrás provocando un gran dolor en la espalda-Auch!-se quejo en lo que medio intentaba levantarse solo para quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro de la peliazul y embobarse otra vez al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes tanto que no vio el sonrojo en la joven y solo termino el encantamiento hasta que la vio cerrar los ojos y caer encima de ella.

-Jajajajajajaja- reía Haruka – te dije que te arrepentirías pedazo de delincuente!

-ara ara Suzushiro-san tiene un modo muy peculiar para hacer cumplir las normas de Fuuka- dijo mientras una gota enorme se deslizaba por su cabeza.

-bubuzuke deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y ve hacer tu trabajo-comentaba en lo que levantaba y cargaba a Nat tal cual costal de papas- mientras yo me encargo de lo mío-sonreía y se empezaba a marchar mientras pensaba en que torturas le haría a la peliazul; debía admitir que castigar a estas chicas era lo más emocionante de su papel en el comité.

-claro…-respondió una ojirubí en lo que veía como se alejaba la rubia con ¿el costal de papas? Pues como la llevaba eso parecía, mientras una mano estaba en donde se encontraba su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-ara creo que mejor le pregunto a Haruka de seguro ella ha de saber algo…espero-comentaba en lo que apagaba la computadora y se preparaba para dormir- en todo caso si ella no lo sabe talvés Yukino si- susurro en lo que se quedaba dormida y esperaba su tan emocionante encuentro con una peliazul que en estos momentos estaba siendo vendada por los rasguños hechos por Nao mientras la mencionada intentaba averiguar cuántos dedos tenía en la mano porque por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza empezaba a considerar que tenia 10.

...

**Nota:** gracias por los comentarios y no se preocupen trabajo lento pero seguro.


	3. ¡Preséntate! parte 2

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen lamentablemente son propiedad de Sunrise y yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una loca historia XD. **

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUES?**

**Cap.2. ¡Preséntate! Parte 2.**

**Autora: Akary Kinomoto**

-Muy bien… ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntaba la pelinaranja a su amiga

-como si un tractor me hubiera pasado encima-comentaba una adolorida Natsuki _ya parece que tengo complejo de masoquista_ pensaba la peliazul en lo que se levantaba de la cama ciertamente era una ventaja que compartiera dormitorio con Mai si no muy seguramente la hubiera dejado tirada el día anterior

-Bien prepárate porque hoy empieza el plan: Conociendo a la Kaichou!- Mai estaba mas emocionada por el plan que la misma peliazul _esperen… ¿plan? ¿Qué plan? _

-Mai ¿de qué plan estás hablando?

-De tu plan de conquista-decía sonriendo ¿_mi plan? Y ¡¿como si yo lo creé no lo conozco?_

-Y ¿cómo va ese plan?-titubeó un poco al preguntar, temía la respuesta

- Pues veamos primero era hacerte notar y ya lo hiciste jejeje- recordando lo que le conto- ahora es tiempo de que te conozca tiene_s _que llamar su atención…por cierto ¿cómo se llama?

-Pues a decir verdad no lo sé jejeje-terminando de decir eso recibió un zape de su amiga en la cabeza – Oi!

-¡No puede ser que no conozcas su nombre!- se empezaba a alterar Mai- ¡siendo algo tan crucial!

-….-

- A ver… ¿desde hace cuanto estas enamorada de ella?-pregunto un poco enojada

- Mañana cumplo dos años exactos de hecho-comento un poco nerviosa ante la mirada de su amiga

-¡DOS AÑOS! ¡Y no sabes su nombre!- la peliazul solo se sonrojo un poco-¡¿Tan siquiera sabes algo de ella? Digo para que te gustara algo debió pasar- ya estaba perdiendo la cordura ante los despistes de su amiga- no se… su edad, que le gusta, ¡¿algo?

-Tiene 18 años, es la líder del club de te del colegio, sabe karate y manejar la naginata, le gusta el color morado en cualquier tonalidad, le gusta el té y su preferido es el té verde, cumple el 19 de diciembre, su ciudad natal es Kyoto de ahí su acento, es la Kaichou – sonrío Natsuki y suspiraba un poco- además es bella, inteligente, amable-empezaba a sonrojarse y sonreía mas(típico del enamorado hablando de su ser querido) mientras Mai estaba que no se lo creía, era la primera vez que notaba que su amiga se había esforzado por conocer a una persona, nunca la había visto así _ ni a mí me conoce tanto…_ pensaba la pelinaranja

-Nee Natsuki ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso de ella y no conoces su nombre?- pregunto con curiosidad

-La verdad-se sonrojo- yo la he observado…pero no le tome importancia a eso jejeje-al oír eso Mai se golpeo la frente

-¡Que pésima acosadora eres!-se burlaba la pelinaranja

-Eh-h! ¡Yo no soy una acosadora!-refunfuño Nat

-Da igual mira esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Mientras Mai le contaba su "grandioso plan" a Natsuki, Shizuru iba llegando al Fuuka Gakuen saludando y sonriendo a sus fans como de costumbre pero con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza conocer a la peliazul y para ello necesitaba hablar con Haruka

-_Ara… ¿por dónde andará? _Pensaba la ojirubí mientras buscaba con la mirada a la rubia descontrolada y empezaba a fruncir el seño levemente puesto que no la encontraba _Tal vez este en el salón del consejo estudiantil _y con esa nueva teoría se iba encaminando al salón

-Bien ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – le hablaba la ojilila a la peliazul

-si ya se-Nat llevaba un ramo de flores-solo espero que tengas razón

-Já! Yo nunca fallo en mis planes

-quieres apostar o tengo que recordarte

-sigue molestándome y ya no te ayudaré- le decía mirándola feo. Ambas se encontraban en el salón en la hora del receso

-*suspiro* está bien-se resigno la peliazul apoyándose en la pared en donde la ventana estaba abierta y alguien había dejado una maseta que accidentalmente la ojiverde empujo y se escucho un Auch!-haciendo que tanto Nat como Mai se acercarán a ver y descubrieron como una rubia las miraba de una forma ya conocida para ambas y sacaba el bate preparándose

-¡Hay no! ¡Otra vez no!-dijeron al unísono en un lamento

-¡USTEDES PEDAZOS DE DELINCUENTES!- Y empezó a correr para llegar al salón de estas mientras ellas también echaban a correr preguntándose qué rayos tenía en la cabeza Haruka para no haber quedado inconsciente con el golpe

…

-Buenos días- saludaba la castaña solo para encontrarse con su mejor amigo Reito

-Hola- le dice sonriendo

-Ara Reito ¿no has visto a Suzushiro-san?-preguntaba mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

-A decir verdad estaba aquí hace tan solo una hora, creo que fue a hacer su rutina de siempre en todo el colegio-respondió mientras tomaba te

-será mejor que vaya a ver-dijo mientras empezaba otra vez en su búsqueda de la rubia

…

-¡Por aquí!-gritaba una peliazul a su amiga cuando de la nada apareció enfrente Haruka y como iban demasiado rápido no pudieron detenerse a tiempo y cayeron en el suelo soltado todas las flores que terminaron regadas en el suelo

-Al fin las atrape-sonreía con total satisfacción la rubia _por qué será que siempre que pasa algo terminamos huyendo de Haruka _ pensaba la peliazul- y a ahora sufrirán-decía mientras levantaba su bate

-¡Espera!-grito Mai- no ves que todo ha sido un error, snif, nosotras no queríamos hacerte daño snif-fingía llorar Mai

-Si… no ves que traíamos flores para disculparnos-siguiéndole el juego a su amiga mientras ambas se ponían de rodillas cada una con una Flor muerta en su mano y haciendo ojitos de cachorro abandonado

-oh…yo… ¡esperen!… ¡ustedes ya tenían planeado tirarme la maseta!-grito enojada

-no, no, no-movían manos y cabeza en negación y Mai le tiraba una mirada asesina a Nat- esas flores las conseguimos aquí en el colegio

-Aquí no hay de esas Flores no traten de pasarse de listas ¡pedazos de delincuentes!- y levanto la mano con el bate dispuesta a darles un buen golpe a las ya de por si aterradas chicas hasta que sintió que una mano detenía el golpe

-Ara ara Suzushiro-san esa no es forma de hacer que aprendan la lección- salió de la nada Shizuru y tanto Nat como Mai abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas puesto que los habían cerrado por el susto- yo me encargare de ellas-fingiendo la sonrisa

-Este es mi trabajo Bubuzuke-replico Haruka _no me quites la diversión del día_ pensaba la rubia

-Ara pero yo soy la presidenta y es mi deber tratar este tipo de asuntos-Haruka estaba que no se lo creía y para su desgracia ella tenía la razón

-No es justo-reprochaba Haruka mientras se iba de ahí con la cabeza gacha

-Lamento esto-comento Shizuru mientras volteaba a ver a las chicas que aun seguían arrodillas- Ara ¿se encuentran bien?

-S-si!-contestaron al unísono mientras se levantaban provocando una ligera sonrisa en la castaña

-Por hoy no les pondré castigo pero considero que deberían tener más cuidado

-Gracias Kaichou!-contesto Mai mientras le daba ligeros golpecitos en el codo a la peliazul

-No hay de que

-Oh miren la hora será mejor que me vaya a dar el almuerzo a Mikoto-empezó a retirarse mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Nat para que actuara

-Este en serio muchas gracias Kaichou-dijo un poco sonrojada por entender el mensaje en gestos de Mai

-Ara no hay problema… dime ¿tú no eres la misma de la vez pasada? -pregunto sonriendo y provocando un nuevo sonrojo en la peliazul_ Kawaii_

-Me llamo Kuga Natsuki- estirando su mano

-Mucho gusto Kuga-han- estrechando su mano

-oye ¿no es aquí donde tú también te presentas?-comento intentando no mostrar signos de ansiedad

-Ara yo soy la Kaichou-sonriendo- ¿que no es obvio?-estaba tomándole el pelo a Nat la cual mostraba un leve enojo

-Oi!

- fufu ara… me estás diciendo que no conoces el nombre de la Kaichou-fingiendo tristeza

-Gomen y-yo no me fi-fijo mucho en esas cosas-Nat estaba un poco nerviosa y aun así no quería poner triste a la castaña, la cual se estaba divirtiendo por los cambios de las expresiones de la peliazul

- Soy Fujino Shizuru-sonriendo mas pronunciadamente contagiando a la peliazul, en lo que en lo más profundo ambas celebraban el al fin conocer a la otra _aunque sea solo el nombre… por ahora_- pero enserio que eres despistada-menciono en lo que volteaba a ver a la peliazul directo a los ojos poniendo un poco tensa a la otra - ¿cómo no te distes cuenta en las elecciones?

-jejeje- reía nerviosa la ojiverde mientras una gran gota se deslizaba por su cabeza- son cosas que pasan supongo-comentaba mientras mentalmente se daba una cachetada por no haberlo notado

Y a lo lejos se veía a una pelinaranja sonriendo-¡Paso dos Completo!-decía emocionada sin prestar atención a una pelinegra con cara de muerte porque tenía hambre y Mai no daba señas de estar en este mundo ni de regresar tampoco.

**...**

Me creerían si les digo que hasta este momento no había visto bien los comentarios que han puesto jejejeje - -|||... se les agradece su apoyo y me alegra que les haga reír... ahora solo debo preguntar:

RouZe: ¿por qué no comentaste en la otra pág?... bueno solo espero que enserio comentes ahora :) siempre que puedas claro...

Cl4udiA V: me alegra que te diviertas, aun si tu familia te mira raro (yo se lo que es eso)

Alfin: si Mai es buena consejera :) yo también quiero clases =)

Do ut des: no te preocupes trabajo lento pero seguro... ademas que se lo que es que te dejen con ganas de leer una historia... =(

fht y fthjutr: espero les agraden los demás capítulos también =]

bueno pasando mi nivel de locura espero les guste la historia y decirles que todo comentario: bueno, malo o de corrección en la ortografía es bien recibido :)


	4. ¡Solo Esfuérzate!

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen lamentablemente son propiedad de Sunrise pero les aseguro que si me pertenecieran buscaría mas escritoras para que me ayudaran a crear una versión de puro ShizNat!**

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUES?**

**Cap.3. ¡Solo Esfuérzate! Parte 1**

**Autora: Akary Kinomoto**

-jejeje- reía nerviosa la ojiverde mientras una gran gota se deslizaba por su cabeza- son cosas que pasan supongo-comentaba mientras mentalmente se daba una cachetada por no haberlo notado

La castaña iba a contestar algo hasta que apareció Yukino-Fujino-san la necesitan en el consejo-comento un poco apenada por la interrupción

-Ara supongo que no tengo opción-volvió a ver a la peliazul-Nos vemos luego Kuga-han

-Natsuki-contesto esta con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo?-pregunto haciéndose la desentendida

-Puedes llamarme Natsuki-le dijo un poco sonrojada

-Ara está bien-sonrió-nos vemos luego Nat-su-ki-se retiro no sin antes guiñarle el ojo provocando un sonrojo más grande en la ojiverde

-uuuu… parece que le caíste bien-comento Mai en lo que se acercaba a la peliazul

-si- Nat estaba ida y al notarlo la pelinaranja decidió aprovecharse de la situación

-Parece el comienzo de algo nuevo

-si

-y es taaaan linda

-si

-Y quieres que sea tu enfermera en una escena porno

-si…. ¡espera! Oi!

-jajajajaja gomen Nat pero sí que te tiene mal

-si serás Mai-refunfuñaba la ojiverde

-Mai…hambre-rogaba Mikoto con la mirada

-Claro Mikoto ahorita mismo te doy algo de comer-dijo mientras iba por la comida

-je…ya veo que no soy la única a la que tienen mal-susurro la peliazul

-que dijiste-apareció Mai con cara de maldad

-y-yo no dije nada

-mas te vale o te quedaras sin comida

-…- - -U

Entre tanto…

-¿para qué me llaman Kikukawa-san?-comento la ojirubí en el trayecto _espero que sea algo bueno para haberme arruinado el momento_

-Pues al parecer alguien la vino a ver

-¿Quién?-pregunto un tanto sorprendida

En lo que hacia esa pregunta abrían la puerta del salón solo para toparse con otros ojos rojos

-Buenos días hija

-Padre…

…

Una peliazul iba caminando inspirada puesto que ¿Por qué no estar feliz? Claro que tuvo que saltarse la clase para evitar que sus amigas la siguieran molestando por que al parecer hoy era fácil que cayera en cualquier broma _ me pregunto…si así me tiene con solo saber su nombre como será si llegamos a algo más…_sonrojo_ digo porque no hay que perder las esperanzas ¿no? Tal vez el destino al fin se apiado de mí y me va dar una oportunidad con ella _sonreía inocentemente al pensar lo ultimo hasta que vio a la causante de todos sus actuales problemas mentales y sentimentales

-¿Fujino-san?-pregunto al ver a la castaña que estaba bajo un árbol con la cabeza entre las piernas

-Natsuki… -intento que no se le notara que había estado llorando mientras buscaba levantarse en lo que la peliazul se acercaba para ayudarla

-¿qué te paso?

-nada supongo que solo estoy en mis días-probablemente intentaba decirlo para no preocupar a nadie la cuestión aquí es que Nat (con su complejo de acosadora) la conocía; y notaba perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo _anda dime quien te hizo llorar y juro que conocerá el infierno_

-no trates de mentir-al decir esto Shizuru se sorprendió y la volvió a ver dándose cuenta de la mirada de determinación de la ojiverde

-Solo… me han dado malas noticias-dijo aun preguntándose por que se le era tan sencillo ser sincera con la morena

-Ya veo-comprendió que ella no iba a hablar más- sabes conozco una forma de animarte-

-ara…y ¿como si se puede saber?-pregunto con cierta curiosidad

-te lo puedo decir pero tendrás que prometer venir con migo

- ¿que esto es un secuestro?-dijo un poco más animada- será que Natsuki-chan quiere hacerme cositas malas- menciono pícaramente

-h-he!- sonrojada por el comentario

-Ara pero para eso tienes que esperar… ni siquiera hemos salido una vez-seguía bromeando, extrañamente con ella podía y le salía naturalmente hacer esas cosas _me pregunto que tendrás de especial _pensaba la castaña

-Oi! Yo no quiero hacerte nada Baka!-volvió a ver a otro lado bastante sonrojada

-entonces no quieres hacer nada con migo snif-bromeaba en doble sentido

-Oi! No… digo… si quiero hacer algo contigo- la castaña la miro con sorpresa-pero ¡no de las cosas que tú crees!-comento la peliazul mientras murmuraba algo inentendible para cualquier ser humano y el sonrojo se hacía presente, la ojirubí al ver esto solo sonrió

-fufu kaninna Natsuki no pude resistirme- Nat aun seguía refunfuñando- está bien prometo intentar no bromear así- recalcó la palabra intentar porque en su interior sabía perfectamente que no lo dejaría de hacer-¿qué es lo que me querías enseñar?

- Primero debes prometer

-Está bien-comento mientras levantaba su mano derecha-Prometo dejar que Natsuki me lleve a donde sea a hacer lo que sea- lo dijo en doble sentido pero la peliazul estaba demasiado feliz y sobresaturada mentalmente para captarlo e incluso de no estar así muy probablemente tampoco se habría dado cuenta

-Bien-mostro una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la castaña invirtiendo así los papeles y la sujeto de la mano cosa que sorprendió a Shizuru pero antes de decir nada Natsuki ya la llevaba arrastrando a otro lado

…..

-¿Alguien ha visto a la bubuzuke?-pregunto Haruka a los que estaban presentes en el salón del concejo estudiantil

-no, nadie la ha visto desde que vino su padre- respondió Yukino

-eso no está bien, ella no es de las que se escape de sus responsabilidades así por así-aunque Haruka no lo admitiera era obvio que consideraba a la castaña como su amiga y estaba preocupada por ella

-ojala que venga pronto o Haruka matara a todos los estudiantes-susurro Reito al ver que la rubia se preparaba a salir a hacer su ronda junto con su muy preciado "Bate de la Justicia" como a ella le gustaba llamarlo

…..

-Ara ¿cómo es que vienes en esa cosa sin ser notada?-pregunto la castaña un tanto curiosa señalando a la moto de la otra, una hermosa Ducati 900ss color azul idéntico al de Natsuki. Ambas chicas estaban en los bosques del colegio

-Pues… a veces vengo algo tarde… aunque a decir verdad es bastante sencillo burlar la seguridad de aquí-comento sin darle demasiada importancia mientras le daba un casco

-Entonces eres una chica mala-pensó un momento-tal vez si debí castigarte la vez pasada

-Etto…vamos- dijo mientras terminaba de acomodarse el casco y subir a la moto para ayudar a la castaña la cual a pesar de haber notado el cambio brusco de tema decidió ignorarlo y ponerse atrás de la ojiverde mientras le pasaba las manos por la cintura _ara que buen cuerpo tiene _pensó la castaña – sujétate fuerte

-¿Así?-pregunto agarrando con más fuerza su cintura y acercando mas su cuerpo a la peliazul que comenzaba a sentir escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo al sentir tan de cerca los pechos de la ojirubí y agradecía mentalmente el tener el casco o muy seguramente se notaria su sonrojo y su posible derrame nasal

-si- contesto y arranco la moto a todo lo que la aceleración daba logrando sacarle un pequeño grito a Shizuru

**...**

**Nota. **Alfin:¡Hey como esta eso de que es una orden! :) no que barbaridad...

Cl4udiA V: jajajaja me llega! que no te impidan leer... ojala nadie de tu familia lea esto o va decir que soy mala influencia XD.

kar: gracias por los saludos e igualmente espero disfrutes de los demás

Bueno e aquí la conti solo les diré que cada vez va ir adentrándose a temas mas serios... pero de momento solo espero les haya gustado... =)


	5. ¡Solo Esfuérzate! Parte 2

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen lamentablemente son propiedad de Sunrise …que al parecer no tienen intención de darnos más ShizNat…**

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUES?**

**Cap.3. ¡Solo Esfuérzate! Parte 2**

A medida iba pasando el tiempo empezaba a acostumbrarse y a aflojar un poco el agarre y a abrir sus ojos, por la velocidad no se distinguía bien por donde andaban pero podía asegurar que estaban cerca del mar puesto que escuchaba las olas, lo que le extrañaba era que había árboles y parecía un parque; no estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo paso cuando al fin sintió que Nat bajaba la velocidad y se detenía ayudándola a desmontarse de la motocicleta.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto la castaña en lo que se quitaba el casco.

-En un parque-comento Nat sin darle mucha importancia mientras ella se bajaba de la moto y se quitaba el casco también.

-si… pero ¿dónde?

-¿Realmente importa?

-Pues si…

-mmm… -pensó un momento-pues te lo diré… después-sonrió al ver que Shizuru hacia un leve puchero pero tratando de disimularlo.

-Y ¿que se supone que vamos a hacer aquí?

-ya verás-en eso agarro la mano de la castaña provocando unos leves escalofríos en ambas-vamos- y otra vez llevaba a Shizuru corriendo para adentrarse en el parque _ parece que le gusta la velocidad _pensó la castaña que por no estar pendiente de lo que pasaba se tropezó con una roca cayéndose por una colina (y de paso arrastrando a cierta peliazul) dando vueltas por toda la bajada espantando a toda ave que estuviera por el paso (no solo porque si no se quitaban les atropellarían sino porque iban gritando como locas) culminando en un rio donde una ancianita estaba alimentando a unos patos quedando en una escena un poco comprometedora.

-Au…-murmuraron ambas al unísono, mientras se veían a los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de las dos, que habían quedado un poco enlodadas y raspadas.

-¡Ustedes!-grito una ancianita (de pelo un tanto rosado pero por las canas no se notaba tanto y con unos ojos color miel profundo) haciendo que ambas volvieran a verla rompiendo el encanto del momento-miren lo que han hecho- dijo mientras miraba su silla de ruedas arruinada en el lago… ¿_cómo llego eso ahí si no la golpeamos? _ Pensó la peliazul mientras se levantaban visiblemente adoloridas.

- Perdone-respondió la castaña en lo que iba a levantar la silla de ruedas y la revisaba-creo que aun es utilizable- menciono Shizuru mientras Nat se acercaba a ellas _ aunque no la puedo abrir_ pensó la ojirubí.

-¡No!... Esta mojada, snif, y arruinada, snif, ahora ya no podre regresar a casa, snif, y me están esperando -por como lo estaba diciendo conmovió a las chicas.

-nosotras podemos ayudarle-comento Natsuki logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la ancianita.

-¿Enserio?… no quiero arruinar su cita romántica.

-¡¿Eh?- exclamaron ambas un poco sonrojadas- no somos pareja-dijeron al unísono _pero como me gustaría que lo fuéramos_ pensó la ojiverde.

-Están seguras… noto mucha química entre ustedes.

-Este… ¿a dónde quiere que la llevemos?-comento la castaña para aligerar el momento y evitar que se notara que se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es que ese cambio de tema tan rápido de cierta forma provocó una pequeña punzada en el pecho de Natsuki.

-¿Seguras que no interrumpo algo?

-no… -hablo Nat con la cabeza un tanto gacha- no se preocupe- se acerco a la ancianita mientras le sonreía un poco disimulando el dolor que sentía.

- Está bien –sonrió la anciana- pero no puedo caminar así que…

-oh! Claro-dijo la peliazul mientras la cargaba por la espalda- ¿por dónde?-mientras la anciana le decía hacia dónde dirigirse la castaña no pudo evitar observaba con ternura a Nat.

-pero por favor ¿pueden cargar mi silla de ruedas?

-yo lo hare-participo por fin la ojirubí mientras agarraba la silla y la llevaba como si nada mientras avanzaban hacia donde pedía su nueva acompañante, que después de 2 horas de andar dando vueltas (ya de por si un poco agotadas ambas), llegaron a una tienda.

-¿Está segura que es aquí?-pregunto un poco confusa Nat _pero si pudimos llegar hace mucho _pensó enojada la ojiverde sin demostrarlo demasiado.

- sí, es que antes de ir a mi casa debo hacer algunas compras-comento como si nada-chica-mirando a la ojirubí-¿crees que podrías hacerme estas compras? Digo si no es mucha molestia-imploraba mientras le daba una lista y algo de dinero.

-ara claro que no… será un placer ayudarla-menciono Shizuru en lo que tomaba la lista y se adentraba en el edificio mientras la esperaban a fuera, después de unos minutos la castaña regreso con las compras exactas y se la entrego a la anciana.

-mmm esta no es el tipo de jalea que compro… debe ser de marca "Maby" ¿podrías cambiarla?

-c-claro- comento la castaña en lo que iba a comprar de nuevo y cuando regreso- ¿esta está bien?

-no…a decir verdad me gusta de fresa ¿podrías?

- no se preocupe- dijo con el seño un poco fruncido… después de 5 veces más al fin había dado con la correcta y cuando se disponían a volver en el viaje- ara pero será difícil cargar también la silla de ruedas-volviendo a ver a la anciana.

- no te preocupes puedes botarla allí –apunto a un basurero- tengo otra en casa-¡¿_QUE? O sea que me hizo cargarla y la pude haber tirado a la basura hace mucho _pensaba enojada la ojirubí.

-s-sabes ¿por qué no cambiamos de lugar?- menciono la peliazul al notar el aura negra en Shizuru y que parecía estar dispuesta a tirarle las compras a la abuelita- yo llevare las compras.

- Esta bien-suspiro la castaña_ vamos trata de calmarte es solo una ancianita invalida que necesita de nuestra ayuda _trataba de controlarse, realmente ella no era de las que se salía de control pero a decir verdad no estaba muy estable emocionalmente.

- ¿bien hacia donde es su casa?- pregunto la peliazul cuando habían cambiado de lugares con Shizuru, mientras nuevamente les daba una dirección haciéndolas caminar otras horas más de un lugar a otro hasta que se detuvieron en un edificio de correspondencia haciendo que ambas chicas además de estar cansadas se sintieran desencajadas- ¿aquí?

-Si… dime- ahora volvió a ver a la peliazul- crees que podrías entregar…-empezó a buscar en su bolso- oh no…creo que se me debió caer en el parque… ¿la puedes ir a traer?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto un tanto preocupada.

- Es una carta… se me debió caer en el lago

-¿Hasta el parque?- ante la pregunta la anciana asintió- no cree que ya debe estar mojada.

-Es muy importante para mí- se le empezaban a aguadar sus ojos- es para mi hijo que está en otro país, snif, es nuestra única forma de comunicarnos… además no puede estar mojada… debió quedar cerca de las rocas que están por el lago- la miraba con ojos de cachorro abandonado y Shizuru con una media sonrisa cansada y con una mirada de "ni modo".

-Es-está bien-declaro al fin pensando en la corrida que tendría que dar.

- Y asegúrate de darte prisa que este lugar cerrara pronto- dijo la anciana recuperando su ánimo en lo que la peliazul echaba a correr con todo lo que sus pies daban _bueno veo que de algo me sirve todo lo que Haruka me ha entrenado con sus persecuciones._

Tardo una hora (aun cuando ella era rápida) en llegar al parque solo para encontrar la pinche carta detrás de las rocas que había dicho que por cierto tenia comida encima de ella que sacaba un olor bastante fuerte atrayendo a los patos del lago- o oh… lindos, lindos patitos quédense donde están- decía mientras retrocedía lentamente y los patos se acercaban a ella con la mirada fija en la carta _¡je! Se parecen a Nao _pensó la peliazul mientras empezaba a moverse más rápido y las aves también empezando así una carrera como alma que lleva el diablo mientras era perseguida por las aves que no parecían naturales….

1 hora más tarde…

-a…aquí…es…esta…- jadeaba Nat (toda sudada con mas heridas de las que tenia por causa de los patos súper dotados que la mordieron y de paso también rasgaron un poco su ropa, dándole un toque un tanto sexy) al llegar donde Shizuru y la anciana que comían un helado.

-oh! Lo siento querida al parecer me equivoque de sobre ese es el de alimento para patos que deje en el lago, el verdadero sobre lo había entregado antes de ir al parque-comento sonriendo mientras Natsuki estaba echando humo del enojo y buscando con la mirada algo en sus alrededores con que matar a la desgraciada digo la bendita anciana.

-ara Natsuki no quieres un poco de helado- agrego Shizuru para que la peliazul no cometiera homicidio.

-miren la hora- expreso la anciana mientras miraba su reloj- ya es hora de ir a casa.

-claro-respondieron al unísono ambas _ojala que ahora si vayamos a su casa _pensó la castaña ya de por sí bastante agotada.

Y efectivamente la ancianita las llevo de regreso al parque (para desconcierto de Shizuru y miedo de Natsuki que se empezaba a considerar patofobica y miraba hacia todos lados) donde al solo cruzar una calle ya estaban frente una hermosa casa.

-aquí es-comento la ancianita mientras se bajaba de la espalda de Shizuru y comenzaba a caminar normal hacia la entrada dejando a una Natsuki y Shizuru como estatuas que se les escapaba el alma.

-¡Usted!- la señalo la peliazul- ¡¿siempre ha podido caminar?-pregunto bastante alterada.

-Claro… pero a decir verdad siempre había querido que me cargaran-contesto alegremente-¿no quieren pasar?- dijo cortésmente mientras en ambas empezaba a crecer un aura oscura sacándole una gran gota en la cabeza a la anciana.

-No-dijo la castaña rápidamente mientras le tapaba la boca a la peliazul y con la otra mano la agarraba de la cintura puesto que ésta estaba dispuesta a matar a golpes a la viejita- Gracias por la invitación pero ya debemos irnos-declaro entre dientes en lo que se llevaba a rastras a Nat no porque ella apreciara a la anciana puesto que ella quería matarla también, sino porque sentía que no valía la pena y porque habían muchos testigos oculares

Cuando ya llevaban cierta distancia, habían regresado al parque y ya se habían calmado…

-lo siento…-comento Nat rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado en ambas.

-¿por qué? –hablaban mientras caminaban por el parque.

-se supone que te animaría y mira lo que paso-comentaba un tanto triste.

-no te preocupes hasta cierto punto me divertí –trato de animar a la ojiverde- además debo ser yo la que se disculpe- volvió a ver a la peliazul que le preguntaba con la mirada- por mi es que caímos y nos topamos con esa…-no sabía cómo llamarle-persona- concluyo un poco triste.

-aun no es muy tarde- tratando de alegrar a Shizuru.

-¿para qué?

-ven-dijo ofreciendo su mano la cual la castaña tomo y caminaron a paso lento (puesto que a Nat le dolía todo el cuerpo pero no quería que se notase) hasta llegar a un mirador desde donde podía verse la ciudad y como estaba anocheciendo aparecían las luces, en realidad era un paisaje bastante hermoso.

-¡Wau!- comento asombrada la castaña por la hermosa vista mientras Nat se sentaba en una de las bancas cercanas y la ojirubí se acercaba -es bastante bello Nat-dijo al sentarse a la par de la peliazul.

-si… para ser sincera este lugar es donde suelo venir cuando me siento mal o quiero huir de todo o simplemente pensar en algunas cosas-murmuro distraídamente mientras miraba el paisaje.

-Y ¿de qué huyes?

- Pues de las presiones de todo… como el colegio, de las responsabilidades con mi hermana-suspiro.

- ¿tienes una hermana?- pregunto confusa.

-si… aunque a decir verdad como dormimos en diferentes edificios y ella está con Miyu que viene a ser como su niñera-sonreía un poco al pensar en la pequeña- no la veo muy seguido.

-mmm… puedo hacer algo por eso-medito un poco.

- no… así está bien, a pesar de todo estamos mejor de esta manera

- de acuerdo… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Alyssa, Kuga Alyssa

-Es un lindo nombre-volvió a ver el paisaje.

-Shizuru-comento sonrojada al decir por primera vez su nombre atrayendo la atención nuevamente de la ojirubí- se que no quieres contarme que te tenía mal ahora en la mañana-antes de que Shizuru dijera algo la ojiverde prosiguió- y no te culpo puesto que no nos conocemos mucho… pero no debes permitir que alguien te haga sentir mal-desvió su mirada hacia el paisaje- eres una gran persona-sonrojo- por eso cuando sientas que las cosas se están poniendo mal y no creas que puedas confiar en alguien puedes venir aquí a desahogarte nadie se enterara-volvió su vista pero la castaña ocultaba sus ojos con su flequillo- o puedes decirme e iré a patearle el trasero a quien te haga llorar-_al fin de cuentas eres lo más importante para mi _pensó mientras le sonreía a la castaña la cual solo reacciono dándole un abrazo.

-Ookini Natsuki-susurraba mientras las lágrimas le surgían- pero no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

-claro que si… es lo que te tiene mal ¿No? – separándose un poco sin soltar el abrazo.

-Tan solo es… mi padre…que trata de arruinarme la vida como siempre…-rodando los ojos.

-no deberías permitir que lo haga

-no me queda de otra…

-claro que si…Shizuru, siempre hay otras opciones… ¡nunca te rindas! Aun por muy difícil que veas todo- levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de la castaña-En la vida siempre habrá quien nos quiera ver caer, así como otros que querrán nuestro bien… por eso…-se veía determinación en su mirada- ¡solo Esfuérzate!-sorprendió a la ojirubí-esfuérzate por seguir adelante, si caes solo levántate sin importar cuantas veces lo repitas, esfuérzate aun cuando en un principio no veas resultados y veras que todo saldrá bien, no dejes que apaguen tus sueños-la castaña aun la miraba atónita- y si sientes que te cuesta demasiado aunque no me conozcas tanto solo llámame y yo estaré para ti-dijo bastante sonrojada.

-Nat su ki…-susurro la castaña también bastante sonrojada y con el corazón que se le salía, por el discurso de la morena que de cierta forma le había dicho las palabras que necesitaba escuchar y se preguntaba cómo es que se había transformado en alguien tan importante para ella si solo la conocía de dos días-¿Por qué …-levanto la mirada para terminar la pregunta hasta que vio que la ojiverde se había caído al suelo de trasero, y parecía como si el cerebro se le hubiera fundido, la escena le dio gracia y no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse _ creo que tanto golpe ya le afecto._

-Oi! ¡Deja de reírte! Mira que no me puedo levantar ¿cómo se supone que vamos a regresar a casa? – a pesar de todo estaba feliz de hacer reír a la castaña que por cierto tan poco se podía levantar.

-…-

…...

Mientras tanto en Fuuka...

Había una larga fila de personas con vendas por distintas partes de sus cuerpos cerca del concejo, otros aventados por el piso y unos que estaban en la enfermería…y otros, como Reito, escondidos debajo de su escritorio rogando al cielo que una rubia loca no entrara por el salón, hasta que oyó abrirse las puertas de golpe.

-¿dónde estás Reito…? yo se que andas por aquí…- se acerco al escritorio donde el moreno temblaba de miedo y la escuchaba acerase hasta donde se encontraba – ajá te encontré- dijo viéndolo en su escondite con una sonrisa demente puesto que sin la castaña para controlarla todo estaba perdido.

- ¡Kaichouuuuuuuuuuuuu!-gritó mientras Haruka reía como loca.

-¡aaaaaaaaaah!- soltó Reito levantándose de su cama…-solo fue un sueño-murmuraba un poco agitado- ojala Shizuru llegue mañana- viendo para todos lados-o tendré que encerrarme de verdad- se volvió a acostar-estar con Haruka es una pesadilla- susurró mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la sábana.

**...**

**Nota. **Gracias por los comentarios! y si a medida va avanzando va mas seriedad :)... yo se que mas de alguna vez nos ha pasado lo de la ancianita (aunque sea con algunos cambios, como en la casa y no en un parque, o con otras personas no precisamente con una ancianita) y si no soy la única desafortunada - -U jejeje...


	6. ¡Pídele una cita!

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Sunrise…**

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUES?**

**Cap.4. Tercer paso: ¡Pídele una cita!**

**Autora: Akary Kinomoto**

Como de costumbre dos chicas estaban comiendo en el negocio de una de ellas ("La Casa del Ramen") con nuevas remodelaciones

-Mai no seas cruel-rogaba una peliazul a su amiga con ojitos de perro abandonado en tanto estaba arrodillada

-¿Yo soy la cruel? ¡Si tu eres la que no me quiere contar!-le reclamaba con la mirada- y no te la daré hasta que me digas que fue lo que paso ayer

-no me parece un equivalente justo

-oh bueno si no me lo quieres decir - amenazaba la pelinaranja haciendo como que soltaba el frasco de mayonesa dándole a entender lo que haría si no le decía, puesto que Nat había llegado a la mañana siguiente, herida y con la ropa bastante rota, pero ¡BASTANTE!

-¡NO!-se espanto la oji-esmeralda al ver lo que le hacía a su amado frasco de mayonesa- ¡no es justo! ¡Esto es Chantaje!

-del más bajo y vil-completo Mai sonriendo sabía que iba a ganar esa contienda

-Grr- gruño Nat puesto que sabía que Mai iba a botar el frasco si no le contaba- No paso nada… bueno- se sonrojo al recordarlo… tenía que admitir que poder abrazar así a Shizuru había sido lo más genial que le había pasado, sentirla tan cerca… más de lo que alguna vez creyó poder llegar a estar con la castaña… y todavía pudo dormir con ella se sentía en el cielo y seguía ensimismada con sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un gran zape en la cabeza-¡OI!

-¡Por Dios Santo! Habla mujer o tu amado perrito también sufrirá-brillaban sus ojos al pensar que le haría al perrito de felpa con el que dormía la morena

-está bien, está bien-declaro al fin-pero tienes prohibido contárselo a Nao-la miro amenazadoramente

-Lo prometo-cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda y sonriendo como si nada mientras Nat se levantaba y empezaba a narrarle todo omitiendo el cómo se encontró con la castaña y como se tuvieron que quedar a dormir en el parque porque ninguna de las dos se pudo mover si no hasta la mañana siguiente, claro que Mai estaba tan feliz que tampoco se dio cuenta- es como de esas telenovelas donde el príncipe azul ayuda a su princesa en sus momentos de crisis- hablaba toda ilusionada _ ¿qué esos no son los cuentos de hadas?_ pensó la ojiverde en lo que Mai la volvía a ver -bueno en este caso princesa azul

-Ya… ahora me das la mayonesa-dijo esperanzada

-pues a decir verdad este frasco solo es apariencia, ayer se me acabo la mayo porque tuve que agregarle a una receta nueva que se volvió famosa y pues… se agoto-comento tranquilamente mientras Nat no decidía si enojarse, deprimirse o matar a Mai- pero … espera… ayer saliste con ella… ¿eso no fue una cita?

-pues no, no lo fue- murmuro mientras veía con añoranzas el frasco y le salían dos grandes lágrimas

- ¡y a que estas esperando! Ya de por si el que aceptara salir informalmente contigo es un milagro

-¡Oi!

-Así que hoy mismo le pides una cita

-sabes… todavía no me siento con valor para invitarla-comento sonrojada

-¡¿QUE?-grito-déjame ver si entiendo la raptas, la llevas a un parque donde van agarradas de las manos románticamente, regresas hasta la mañana siguiente por lo que me imagino pasaste la noche con ella, con tu ropa rasgada y ¿no te crees capaz de invitarla a una pinche cita?- si las miradas golpearan Nat ya hubiera recibido un gran porrazo

-pues si algo así… aunque como lo dices no suena tan bien-_ porque no paso nada entre nosotras…bueno…nada pervertido_ al pensar en ello la morena se sonrojo casi de inmediato

-¡Natsuki!-agarrándola por los hombros y moviéndola bruscamente-Hoy mismo le pides una cita no sé cómo vas a hacer, pero vas a ir, se la pides, haces que acepte y vas a esa desgraciada cita entendiste o ¿te lo repito en clave?

-ya ya está bien-le concedió porque aun estaba dolida _Dios no quiero toparme con Haruka hoy _pensaba la peliazul

….

-¡Shizuru!-grito emocionado Reito mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarla provocando un gran dolor en la ojirubí que al igual que la ojiverde no se había recuperado

-¡Auch!-Exclamo con los ojos medio llorosos intentando no demostrarlo- Ara…Reito ¿desde cuándo tan cariñoso?- dijo apartándolo

-No sabes lo que te extrañe ayer- agrego entre aliviado y emocionado de que su pesadilla no se hiciera realidad

-Bubuzuke- comento la rubia-¿dónde te habías metido?-pregunto viéndola fijamente-o ¿estabas escapando de tus responsabilidades otra vez?

-yo no escapo de mis responsabilidades Suzushiro-san, es solo que ayer tenía que cumplir con otros asuntos más importantes - menciono algo sonrojada al recordar el extraño paseo del día anterior y una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro pensando en cómo durmieron la peliazul y ella en la grama porque no cabían en la banca del parque

-Shizuru- se escucho una voz ronca detrás de ella que le hizo sentir escalofríos muy diferentes a los que sentía con la morena

-Oto-san- volviéndolo a ver…pero esta vez había valor y determinación en la mirada de la castaña

….

Como de costumbre Natsuki había llegado tarde al colegio por lo que no entro a clases o la maestra la castigaría cargando baldes de agua afuera del salón y no se sentía de condiciones para eso… además estaba pensando en cómo pedirle una cita a la ojirubí

-Vamos a ver…Shizuru ¿quieres salir con migo por ahí...?...no eso no está bien, ¿quieres ir a hacer algo?, rayos eso no sonó bien, me creerá una pervertida…mmm Shizuru, ¿quieres salir conmigo a tomar o a comer algo?-pregunto a la nada bastante sonrojada

-Claro que quiero salir contigo así concluimos lo de la noche pasada- dijo Nao pícaramente, que de hecho estaba montada en un árbol, imitando mal el acento de la Kaichou

-¡ARAÑA!-reclamo la ojiverde-¿Cómo demonios te apareces así?- analizando- mas importante aun ¡¿cómo coños te enteraste?- exclamo algo alterada con una solo respuesta en su cabeza _Mai juro que vas a sentir mi furia_

-jajajajaja eso es más que obvio ¿no?

-¡Hn!

-pero que mala cachorra, al no querer contarme tu tan importante avance-fingiendo tristeza

-*suspiro*… no estoy para bromas Nao…ella enserio me gusta y el que pudiera salir así con ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado… y quiero poder invitarla- comento sonriendo tenuemente con los ojos un poco brillosos, al ver esto la pelirroja se conmovió

-si te sirve de algo… ella está en el jardín –bajando del árbol- y si deberás la quieres…creo que solo debes ser sincera Nat-comento en lo que se marchaba y dejaba sorprendida a la oji-esmeralda por la amabilidad que nunca demostraba… _en el jardín…_sonrió y se encamino con solo un objetivo rondándole en la cabeza pedirle una cita _solo espero no arruinar las cosas_ pensaba hasta que llego y la vio hablando con su padre seriamente, por lo que prefirió alejarse y opto por caminar hasta la cancha donde se quedo observando cómo jugaban los deportistas

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que escucho a alguien corriendo hacia su dirección, así que se levanto y dio media vuelta solo para toparse con esos rubíes que la tenían mal y que hacían que su corazón se acelerara a mas no poder

-a…ara…Natsuki eres difícil de encontrar-jadeaba por haber corrido tanto dejando sorprendida a la ojiverde

-y… ¿para qué me buscabas?-pregunto inocentemente _woaaa que linda se ve _pensó la peliazul

-era para- se corto buscando las palabras correctas- Nat… ¡¿quieres ser mi novia?-lo soltó de golpe sonrojada y viéndola directo a los ojos con su corazón esperanzado mientras la peliazul tenía un corazón desembocado y una saturación de pensamientos por lo que colapso mentalmente y se desmayo.

…...

**Nota: **Este es el ultimo cap. que tiene el nombre del siguiente paso a seguir... los demás pasos van implícitos en el cap. así que espero los descubran, al igual que las diferentes pruebas por las que van a pasar... =)... en el ultimo cap. se las diré jejejeje (yo y mis locuras)...


	7. Luz de Esperanza

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Sunrise…**

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUES?**

**Cap.5. Luz de Esperanza**

-Hija son tus obligaciones como una Fujino-exclamó por el teléfono

-Pero tan bien tengo las obligaciones para con migo misma-contesto tratando de mantener la calma que sinceramente ya no sentía

-¡No me importa!-grito-….mira creo que lo mejor será que lo hablemos personalmente… mañana llegare a verte-antes de que pudiera tan siquiera negarse el hombre colgó haciendo que la castaña sintiera deseos de tirar el celular lo más lejos que pudiera

Por primera vez me veía metida en los problemas que siempre desee poder evitar, ¿a qué me refiero con esto?; pues a decir verdad es bastante simple de explicar… mi familia siendo de las más antiguas y poderosas de Kyoto se deja llevar por las tradiciones y costumbres que vienen desde a saber cual siglo, por lo que cada que una Fujino cumple su mayoría de edad se le compromete con algún hijo de familia adinerada para un matrimonio que beneficie a ambas familias, justo después de terminar los estudios universitarios, ésta es una de las razones por las que no quería seguir en mi ciudad natal, considere que si tal vez me mantenía lejos de los pensamientos de mi padre escaparía de ese terrible futuro, lamentablemente no salió como lo planee… y de paso adelanto los planes puesto que aun no soy universitaria…

Ese día me la había pasado haciendo miles de cosas para las futuras celebraciones por lo que el estrés estaba presente en mi vida y tras esa llamada decidí que lo mejor sería un grato paseo en el jardín lejos de todas mis responsabilidades y de él sequito de fans que me seguían… quien diría que ahí conocería a la persona que cambiaria mi rutina diaria… una sexy chica… para ser sincera la primera vez que la vi considere ver a un ángel que venía por mi alma para acabar con mi sufrimiento, hasta que desperté al tenerla encima

Esa misma tarde desee poder conocerle con todas mis fuerzas, ni siquiera yo entendía la razón de mi extraño… ¿interés? Desde ese encuentro casual lo que me parecía el día más desastroso empezó a gustarme, el solo ver a esa chica que ni conocía me provoco un raro sentimiento de felicidad… hasta que me lo volvieron a arruinar…quien diría el poder que tiene una simple llamada entrante…

-¿Qué tal hermanita?- hablo alegremente

-Anh no estoy de ánimos para que empieces con tus bromas hoy-trate de sonar lo mas cansada posible para que se apiadara y colgara

-pero pretendes que cuelgue cuando papá ya te dio la gran noticia-comento con sarcasmo

-a si… la gran y perfecta noticia-rolando los ojos

-y no te ha dicho la mejor parte-mas sarcasmo

-¿cuál?-trate de sonar lo más tranquila pero a decir verdad temía cualquier cosa que pudiera decir

-que te regresas a Kyoto cuando termines el colegio

-….-eso no me lo esperaba de todas las cosas lo único que no quería hacer era regresar a casa, y no porque no amara a mi familia si no que por un simple y lamentable hecho que ahí estaría más controlada por mi padre y lo más probables que se iría directamente a lo que he estado tratando de escapar o sea el matrimonio

- así que linda hermanita te espero ver pronto y te aconsejo que hagas lo quieras porque luego ya no tendrás esa oportunidad…nos vemos-se despedía entre triste y feliz

-claro… te veré luego-murmure en lo que me sentía a lo anonadada de saber que tendría que volver y créanme esa no era buena señal, en eso estaba hasta que volvía a ver a mi computadora y recordé que estaba en una búsqueda importante y por extraño que parecía el solo pensar que tal vez vería una foto de ella me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, y me provocaba más confusión… ¿cómo era posible que esa hermosa chica que había conocido en horas ni siquiera en días sino HORAS; esa chica peliazul, ojos tal cual esmeraldas me hiciera sentir tanta alegría y borrar todos mis actuales lamentos?

Esa pregunta me la hacía constantemente en todo lo que paso del día, hasta que la vi al día siguiente, debo admitir que encontrarla de ese modo junto a su amiga… mmm… ara no se su nombre, debo solucionar eso luego… fue bastante gracioso y conocer su nombre…el solo hecho de pronunciarlo me hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago ¿qué me pasaba? … pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, y esa misma tarde tuve que ver a mi padre

-Buenos días hija- si… no fue el mejor momento pero ¿cuándo un padre es oportuno? En mi caso suele arruinar los mejores momentos de mi vida bastante seguido…ara me estoy saliendo del tema, bueno la cuestión es que tuve que sacar a todos los que se encontraban en el consejo para otra agradable platica cara a cara donde salí perdiendo lo que es extrañamente raro, por primera vez me sentí impotente, por eso me retire del salón y me refugie al único lugar donde considere podría estar sola, trataba de analizar todo lo ocurrido y me sentía sin un soporte de donde sacar fuerza para pelear una guerra que considere que ya no tenía solución… solo resignarme a un futuro lleno de infelicidad…

Hasta que me dieron una luz de esperanza… Natsuki, es extraño que siempre que estoy con ella me siento bien aunque no puedo disfrutar de todo el momento… la primera salida que tenía con ella y fue arruinada por una ancianita que ciertamente me pareció familiar, aunque debo admitir que eso ayudo a pasar una noche con Nat…

-**Flash Back**-

-Oi! ¡Deja de reírte! Mira que no me puedo levantar ¿cómo se supone que vamos a regresar a casa?

-…- pensando

-a no ser que seas tu quien conduzca la moto-sonrió

-ara no sabía que Natsuki tuviera esos deseos de suicidio

-ya enserio Shizuru no me puedo levantar y la moto está lejos a mi parecer

-mmm… pues sabes la banca no esta tan incómoda-comento viendo la banca en la que se encontraba sentada

-¿supones que durmamos aquí?- menciono sonrojada

- a no ser que tengas una mejor idea- dijo la castaña que tan bien estaba agotada tanto que no pensaba como lo haría con sus cinco sentidos bien despiertos- o podemos decirle a la dulce ancianita (*sarcasmo*) que nos de asilo- volvió a ver a la peliazul

-Pero no creo que quepamos las dos ahí (ignorando lo de la ancianita)… así que-se empezó a levantar con bastante esfuerzo y camino pesadamente hasta la grama y se tiro ahí, todo esto bajo la mirada de la ojirubí

-¿qué haces?- pregunto curiosa al ver como la otra se posicionaba viendo hacia el cielo

-pues… me preparo para dormir-murmuro sin más

-¿sabes cuantas bacterias hay ahí? O ¿tan siquiera cuantos perros lo han abonado?- le pregunto preocupada

-pues no… pero sabes… esta cómodo -(claro cuando estamos cansados todo parece cómodo)

-¿enserio?

-pues si…

-si es así- dijo la castaña en lo que se levantaba y se acostaba a la par de la peliazul todo esto en un proceso de dolorosos movimientos

-Shizuru… ¿Qué…?

-ara tienes razón, está cómodo- interrumpió en lo que la volvía a ver con una sonrisa

-Shizuru ve a la banca… te puedes enfermar-declaro en tono serio

-mou Natsuki no quiere dormir con migo-haciendo un puchero

-¡Oi! Dijiste que ya no bromearías así-sonrojada

-no… yo dije que lo intentaría nunca que lo dejaría de hacer-comento sonriente ante la mirada enojada de la peliazul- sabes desde aquí se ven las estrellas

-si *suspiro*… ves esas de ahí- señalo a la constelación

-la osa mayor-murmuro en lo que usaba el brazo de Nat como almohada y se abrazaba a su cuerpo provocando miles de sensaciones en la oji-esmeralda _tranquila… Shizuru solo tiene frío recuerda que su uniforme esta algo mojado y roto al igual que el tuyo_ pensaba la ojiverde para tratar de calmar los nervios de tenerla tan cerca… _vaya que cómoda es esta posición_ pensaba la castaña mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la base del cuello de Nat poniéndola aun más nerviosa - ¿qué hay con ella?-pregunto para romper el silencio puesto que ambas estaban sonrojadas… por distintos motivos claro

-cuando estaba pequeña mi madre nos narraba historias acerca de esa constelación… siempre lograba hacernos dormir con ellas- decía mientras inconscientemente abrazaba a Shizuru por la cadera y sentía que el sueño ya estaba llegando

-¿me las puedes contar?-susurro la castaña que ya sentía sus parpados cerrarse

-mjm…te prometo contártelas…-decía adormilada- cuando las recuerde-susurro ya para entonces Shizuru se había quedado dormida mientras ella decidía dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo también

-**Fin del Flash Back**-

Cuando despertamos tuvimos que salir casi corriendo de ahí para poder llegar a tiempo al instituto-sonriendo- vaya que esa chica sigue siendo un misterio para mí, y para ser sincera todavía no entiendo cómo es que sin necesidad de decirle sabe decirme las palabras que necesito escuchar… quizás esa sea la razón de lo que nos lleva hasta el problema actual

Cuando llegamos tuve otro encuentro con mi padre, se supone que yo le diría con quien me casaría de sus grandes opciones de matrimonio, así que para esa plática fuimos directamente a mí amado jardín

-espero una respuesta hija- declaro

-pues bien mi respuesta es…que no me casare con ninguno de ellos-dije con total tranquilidad esperando la explosión que ya sabía venia a continuación

-¡¿QUÉ?-grito- mira hija esto es una tradición de la familia… así que te guste o no acataras las órdenes que se te den al igual que tus hermanas- comento mientras sus ojos refulgían de furia

- ara lo siento pero no me puedo casar - de acuerdo aquí debo aclarar algo… cuando te pones nerviosa puedes cometer tres grandes errores de los que te arrepentirás luego… el primero, padecer total nerviosismo o extrema confianza y decir lo primero que se te venga a la mente como lo que acaba de pasar

-a si… y se puede saber ¿por qué?- pregunto indignado… el segundo gran error es buscar un escape a la locura que acabas de decir y terminar por mentir

-pues porque yo ya estoy comprometida- comente tranquilamente sabiendo que esa tranquilidad era una máscara para ocultar el nerviosismo de enfrentar las ordenes de la familia

-en serio y ¿quién es el afortunado? –declaro con una mirada que significa "no te creo nada" o "se que estas mintiendo" lo cual era cierto… eso nos lleva al tercer error que es meter en el problema a alguien que no tiene nada que ver para que la mentira tenga algo de verdad

-es la afortunada- mencione sonriendo viendo la expresión de mi padre, mmm he olvidado mencionar algo… mi familia es tradicionalista, pero dado que hay familias poderosas donde el heredero es una chica no les molestan este tipo de conductas…ara pensándolo mejor… sí que mi familia es extraña-y su nombre es Kuga Natsuki- respondí a la pregunta silenciosa de mi padre y me disculpe muchas veces con Nat mentalmente por meterla en este problema

-en serio-comento sin creerlo ni un poco

-si-dije sonriendo, extraño… ahora estoy feliz… el solo hecho de imaginarme comprometida con Nat me ha hecho sonreír

-pues bien-enojado- quiero conocerla… es mas dado que ya se acercan las vacaciones de verano vamos a ver si es digna de estar con una Fujino- declaro triunfante

-eso quiere decir- tratando de no sonar preocupada

-te espero en la casa con tu… prometida- menciono mientras se daba la vuelta e ignoraba cualquier protesta o intento por negociar que tuviera para salirme de ese problema

-….-

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo a buscar a Nat… en el salón, en las piscinas, en la biblioteca, con sus amigas…nada… hasta que con tristeza iba caminando por la cancha y la vi a lo lejos, solo eso necesite para salir corriendo otra vez ignorando a todas mis fans hasta que la vi sentada y empezó a levantarse solo para mirarme directamente a los ojos y por un momento sentí la necesidad de abrazarla…

-a…ara…Natsuki eres difícil de encontrar –comente mientras trataba de calmarme

- y… ¿para qué me buscabas?- podía ver inocencia en esos ojos y otra vez pelee con migo misma para no lanzármele encima

- era para-trate de encontrar valor para decirle todo… pero preferí ser más directa y ahora que lo pienso tal vez no fue tan buena idea- Nat… ¡¿quieres ser mi novia?- termine de decir eso y podría jurar que de su cabeza salía humo hasta que se desmayo…

Lo que nos lleva a donde me encuentro en este momento… justamente sentada bajo un árbol grande con la cabeza de Nat en mis piernas y no puedo evitar el verle… es tan linda… dormida se ve tan frágil…y ahora me pregunto… ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué siempre que estoy con ella puedo hacer bromas que a veces siento que no son solo eso… o por qué debo controlarme para no caerle encima?... lo que me lleva a una mejor pregunta… ¿qué me has hecho Nat?

-Shizuru…

…...

**NOTA. **Honestamente me ha costado un poco inspirarme para este cap. Con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer mi cerebro tiene un colapso por lo que cualquier delirio, tiene que ver con eso… solo quería aclarar que Shizuru aun no sabe mucho de sus gustos por las mujeres por eso no sabe qué le pasa con Natsuki, por que ha estado huyendo del amor por así decirlo…

Espero comentarios sea para bien o para mal y al parecer no salí con todas las locuras que creía … también disculparme por los cambios en las narraciones es que se me va la onda jejeje - -||| y por si encuentran errores de ortografía y gramática… y de paso agradecerles que se tomen su tiempo para leer la historia…XD


	8. Cambio de Planes

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Sunrise… y pues los tome prestados… **

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUES?**

**Cap.6. "Cambio de Planes".**

En la "Casa del Ramen"

-¿Porqué siempre te adelantas a los planes?-pregunto una cansada Mai

-no es que yo lo planee… son cosas que pasan-declaro apenada la ojiverde

-como dije… tu vas a mil por hora cachorra ya solo falta que te la lleves a la cama, te cases, tengan hijos y blablabla… a no ser que la vuelvas loca con lo acelerada que vas-comento descaradamente Nao

-Grr… da igual… ayúdame-volvió a ver a la pelinaranja con gestos y tono de suplica-esto es serio… tengo que conocer a los padres de Shizuru-tono histérico

-Por eso te dije… tú te adelantas a los planes-y de la nada saco un gran cartel que contenía una especie de lista _mmm… Mai tiene talento para maga_ pensaba la peliazul en lo que sonreía a su amiga- mira se supone que conocer a sus padres era el paso 6…y ¡tu ni siquiera has tenido una cita con ella!

-etto… ¿me vas a ayudar?-pregunto con ojos de cachorrito poniéndose de rodillas y agarrando sus manos como si rezara

-si…-dijo y la peliazul inmediatamente sonrió- pero debes contar como demonios te metiste en este embrollo- comento entre curiosa y enojada de que le arruinaran su fantasía de cuento de hadas y tele novelísticos

-pues…

-**Flash Back**-

Estaba tan cómoda que mataría a toda aquella persona que se atreviera a despertarla, estando en su cama sobre una almohada tan suave y sentía como el viento jugaba con su cabello…_esperen… ¿cuándo volví al cuarto?..._ mientras intentaba razonar lo que pasaba escucho un suspiro y como si en una película en donde pasan las escenas a mil por hora le regresaron todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en el día, por lo que abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a ver que lo que tenía entre sus manos, en realidad no era una almohada sino una pierna _muy suave y a la vez bien formada_ _y firme_ pensaba la peliazul mientras se sonrojaba y volvía a ver hacia la dueña de su comodidad solo para quedar absorta ante semejante imagen porque nada más y nada menos se encontraba acostada en las piernas de Shizuru que ya hacía con los ojos cerrados, el seño levemente fruncido y una linda sonrisa pensando en quien sabe que… se veía tan relajada, tan hermosa a los ojos de Nat

-Shizuru….-susurro la peliazul a lo que la castaña solo abrió sus ojos y le dirigió la atención-¿qué paso?-pregunto mientras se sonrojaba tenuemente e intentaba levantarse cosa que la ojirubi le impidió

-pues te desmayaste – comento tranquilamente mientras ejercía algo de fuerza en la ojiverde para que se volviera a acostar- será mejor que te mantengas ahí un rato mas-contesto a la pregunta silenciosa de la ojiesmeralda

-¿qué paso?-volvió a preguntar

-es una larga historia…

-Tenemos tiempo

-*suspiro*… todo empezó hace unos días- empezó a narrarle algunas cosas para que supiera que la había llevado hasta la proposición que le había dado, a medida que avanzaba Nat se pasaba de sorprendida, a asustada, y luego a feliz al saber que la castaña ya la consideraba alguien importante en su vida tanto como para ser la primera en su mente aunque fuera solo para salir de un problema- y eso es todo hasta ahora-concluyo mientras miraba en los ojos de la peliazul buscando algún signo de enojo mas no encontró ninguno

-vaya que fue largo… pero… ¿se supone que estamos comprometidas?-pregunto evitando que se le escapara una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad en lo que la castaña asentía- pero ¿para eso no deberíamos conocernos de más tiempo?

-ara eso significa que aceptas- dijo sonriente mientras su corazón se comenzaba a acelerar

-pero deberemos hacer algo para que sea creíble no te parece- volvió a ver la castaña que aun le observaba expectante y reconoció que esperaba una respuesta-si…acepto ser tu novia/prometida-declaro y no pudo evitar que le apareciera la sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que ahora la ojirubi tan bien portaba

-será mejor que arreglemos eso después-comento- te veo luego en…-esperaba que la peliazul concluyera la oración

-¿Conoces la casa del Ramen?

-sí, es bastante famoso mas por un platillo reciente- _si el desgraciado platillo que se acabo mi mayonesa_ pensó algo enojada la morena

-bueno nos vemos ahí-menciono en lo que la ojirubi asentía y ambas se levantaban para seguir con su rutina diaria, mas antes de poder irse la castaña jalo del brazo a Nat y la abrazo

-Ookini Natsuki por ayudarme- susurro a su oído

-te dije que siempre podrías contar con migo-respondiendo al abrazo

-**Fin del Flash Back**-

-Y eso paso- concluyo mientras observaba a Mai que tenía palomitas de maíz y una lágrima

-eso fue hermoso-dijo como si de una directora de cine se tratara- solo falto tu declaración romántica

-¡OI! Tómate esto en serio

-lo hago pero si quieres ayuda con lo de la familia… yo puedo ser tu madre-propuso dramáticamente como cuando en Star Wars, Dark Baider le dice a Luck que es su padre

-¡Mai!

-jajajajaja…. Gomen no pude evitarlo Nat – comento felizmente

-¡¿me vas a ayudar o qué?

-pues si es hora de reestructurar el plan-sonreía mas abiertamente mientras sacaba un plumón y empezaba su labor de arreglar su dichoso plan- ¿a qué horas vendrá?

-dentro de 20 minutos creo

-pues ya tengo la solución wuajajajaja- reía mientras la peliazul se sentía nerviosa y comenzaba a considerar que algo malo le pasaba a Mai _ojala que su nuevo "plan" no lo haya sacado de una novela_ rogaba mentalmente- solo falta que la Kaichou esté aquí-completo

-ara me encantaría escuchar esa solución-declaro Shizuru logrando sacarles un respingo a Nat y a Mai

-¡Shizuru!-reclamo Nat sacándole una sonrisa a la castaña-¿desde hace cuánto estas ahí?-pregunto nerviosa

-desde que mencionaron una solución-respondió tranquilamente

-Kaichou san

-Puedes llamarme Shizuru, Tokiha-san-_ que gran ventaja es ser la presidente sino en este momento no conocería su nombre _pensaba aliviada la castaña

-Bien…ahora necesito que presten total atención- tanto la peliazul y la castaña se acercaron y asintieron- escuchen supongo que tus padres serán calculadores y estrictos

-eso y tal vez mas-susurro la castaña haciendo que Nat tragara saliva

-de acuerdo…se supone que están comprometidas ¿no?-ambas asintieron sonrojadas- pues vamos a hacer esto creíble- declaro ante unas miradas con interrogantes-pero no les veo ningún anillo en la mano ahí está el primer problema

-Ya-dijo Nat en lo que se levantaba y sacaba una cajita muy hermosa de un morado bastante fuerte (que es resultado de combinar azul con un morado suave )-esto-abriendo la cajita y sacando un anillo bastante grueso con una inscripción, que tenía un color blanco en la argolla, al sacarlo hizo un movimiento y el anillo se dividió en dos, en ambas partes estaba la mitad de un corazón color morado- es un recuerdo importante y antiguo de mi familia-comento sonrojada ante la mirada sorprendida de la castaña y la pelinaranja- y tiene un significado especial- menciono mientras se arrodillaba sonrojada frente a la ojirubi que en este momento su corazón latía como si se le quisiera salir del pecho-se le llama "El Alma"… -agarrando la mano de Shizuru- y se divide en dos porque se supone que cada una de las partes es el alma y corazón de las personas que lo posean… y cuando se vuelven a unir se fusionan en un solo ser-decía algo ida mientras le colocaba el anillo a Shizuru dejándola sin palabras en lo que ella se levantaba y con tranquilidad se ponía la otra parte del anillo en su dedo

-Nat su ki… esto es demasiado…creo que es demasiado valioso para usarlo en este momento- trataba de controlar las extrañas ganas que tenia de abrazarla y ¿besarla? _ No… tranquila Shizuru ella solo te está ayudando… y si es así ¿por qué este sentimiento?_ Pensaba confundida y alegre a la vez al sentir una opresión en su pecho

-no… es el momento adecuado-_ y la persona adecuada_ completo en su mente la peliazul- además así será más creíble… ¿no lo crees? – termino con una hermosa sonrisa que para la ojirubi era como ver a un ángel y no podía rechazar la oferta, solo asintió, evitando que se le notara el sonrojo que solo la ojiverde podía sacarle

-Bien completado ese punto- trato de aligerar el momento pues estaba entusiasmada… aunque no lo dijeran ella podía ver que en las dos despistadas que tenía enfrente estaba creciendo algo pero no sería ella quien se los diera a notar _lo tienen que descubrir por ustedes solas, además sí se los digo se les quitaría lo divertido_- ¿ahora vamos a ver que tanto se conocen?- y le dio un zape a Nat en la cabeza antes de que empezara su discurso de acosadora y empezara a asustar a Shizuru antes de tiempo ante la mirada curiosa de la castaña y una gran carcajada de Nao que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada.

...

**Nota. **Gracias por el apoyo, y bueno desde aquí empieza la locura :). Me alegra que les guste y espero sus comentarios de cualquier tipo.


	9. Nuestra Historia: Alyssa

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Sunrise pero algún día cambiare eso… **

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUES?**

**Cap.7. Nuestra Historia: Alyssa. Parte.1**

Hora: 3:00 am

Lugar: "Casa del Ramen"

Sobrevivientes: uno y medio….=)

-¿Edad?- pregunto adormilada.

-17, estoy a unos meses de cumplir los 18-contesto mientras se apoyaba mas en el sillón donde la castaña se había acostado mientras ella estaba en el suelo sentada con un gran vaso de café razón por la que el sueño todavía no la mataba.

-mmm… eso me hace la mayor ¿no?-realmente Shizuru no estaba en sus 5 sentidos y aun así respondía con un tanto de lógica en sus palabras, habían pasado todo el día creando una historia y tratando de conocerse hasta donde pudieran para que al ir a la casa de la castaña y no la regaran en el proceso.

-mjm

-¿Cuándo los cumples?

-el 15 de agosto- _no falta mucho _pensó la ojirubi mientras una traviesa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-¿color y comida favorita?

-el azul y la mayonesa-respondió alegremente.

-la mayonesa no es comida

-pues ahora si-contesto feliz.

-fu está bien… por cierto nunca me dijiste como se llamaba el parque al que fuimos aquella vez-trato de indagar.

-y no lo sabrás de mi

-Natsuki ¡Ikezu!-haciendo un puchero de lo más tierno e infantil.

-se llama Hime-Nat prefirió rendirse y decirle- y se supone que es un lugar donde los deseos se hacen realidad… pero no hay prueba de nada-_excepto el hecho de que en este preciso momento pueda decir que eres mi novia_ pensaba feliz y ruborizada.

-ara… ¿no se te ha cumplido ningún sueño?

-a decir verdad si… se me cumplió uno recientemente

-¿qué era?

-No te lo diré- dijo tranquilamente en lo que veía que Shizuru le lanzaba una mirada de enojo y no pudo evitar que le saliera una sonrisa.

-dijiste que este anillo es especial…-cambiando de tema- ¿además de su significado que más tiene?- comento mientras besaba ligeramente el anillo sin que lo notara la peliazul.

-a decir verdad todavía es un misterio para mí también

-¿en serio?- y la peliazul asintió así que cambio el tema a algo que importaba mas de momento- ¿Cuándo fue nuestra primera cita? O mejor aun ¿cómo y dónde nos conocimos?

-nos conocimos en el jardín del colegio- _ y eso es verdad_- pero no sé si quieras cambiar el cómo-tratando de evitar el recuerdo de cómo le cayó encima para no sonrojarse.

-no, así está bien… es mejor la versión original… y nuestra primera cita fue en el parque Hime…

-sip… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo?

- tres años y me propusiste matrimonio hace solo…- pensativa

-hace solo 2 días… así el verdadero día que nos conocimos será nuestro aniversario

-ara, interesante… -comento mientras seguían con la creación de su historia.

…..

-quiero que investigues a una tal Kuga Natsuki- ordenaba un hombre bastante atractivo con ojos tal cuales rubíes mientras iba en una limosina y hablaba por teléfono- y hazlo rápido.

-como usted ordene señor-contestaba la persona al otro lado del teléfono y rápidamente colgaba.

-no dejare que cualquiera se meta en mi familia….

…

Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo… podía escuchar voces… también sentía un delicioso aroma a ramen…_exquisito olor_ pensaba la castaña sonriendo cuando sin querer se dio la vuelta en donde se encontraba según ella en su cama-¡ah!- y se cayó despertando a la persona que estaba acostada en el suelo de un susto.

-¡arg!-se quejaba Nat.

-l-lo siento-soltó la castaña colorada en lo que se levantaba bastante nerviosa y recordaba que no estaba en su habitación, sino que en la casa del ramen con Nat.

- está bien-comento mientras se levantaba- hm- se estiraba ante la mirada curiosa de la castaña y cuando quería decirle algo…

-¡Natsuki!-grito la pelinaranja del otro lado, desde la cocina para ser exacta, sacando un pequeño brinco en ambas-¡Hoy es Sábado!... –anuncio mientras se acercaba a Nat- Y Alyssa te está esperando.

-¡oh rayos!...-se altero mientras salía corriendo a la ducha y se bañaba y cambiaba a mil por hora, puesto que había olvidado que los sábados los pasaba con su hermanita, en lo que Mai y Shizuru desayunaban, y luego bajaba corriendo- ya vuelvo- anuncio mientras se iba y dejaba a las chicas con las palabras en la boca.

…

Dos horas más tarde….

-ya se tardo bastante- menciono un poco tensa en lo que se secaba el cabello puesto que acababa de tomar un baño.

-es normal Alyssa debe haberse enojado porque esa despistada se olvido de su responsabilidad- comento mientras sonreía a la castaña para que se relajara.

-y Alyssa… ¿cómo es ella?

-puedes averiguarlo tú misma ahí viene-le dijo mientras señalaba a las dos personas que entraban en el local, que eran nada más y nada menos que Nat y una niña pequeña rubia con ojos color azul muy linda que venía en la espalda de la peliazul, sonriendo como contándole algo importante- ¡hola Alyssa chan!-saludo entusiasta la ojilila.

-¡Mai!-grito de repente soltándose de Nat y corriendo a los a abrazar a la pelinaranja mas antes de lograrlo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Mai es solo mía!-declaro Mikoto (que ni siquiera yo sé de donde salió) en lo que se agarraba a la cintura de la mencionada, y le sacaba la lengua a la rubia que le veía con el ceño fruncido.

-este…. Siento interrumpir su momento de… bueno lo que sea… Alyssa-le llamo consiguiendo la atención de la pequeña- te presento a mi nov… prometida-corrigió mientras le presentaba a la castaña y le surgía una hermosa sonrisa- ella es Fujino Shizuru-volvió a ver a la ojirubí- Shizuru ella es mi hermana menor… Kuga Alyssa

-ara… un placer-sonrió nerviosa puesto que la ojiazul le estaba examinando de pies a cabeza y levantaba una ceja.

-así que… tu eres la futura esposa de mi hermana-declaro mientras Shiz asentía- mmm… pues para casarte con ella- señalando a su hermana- primero debes pasar por mi examen- dijo determinada _ara cuerpo de niña mente de adulta_ pensó la castaña aun con su sonrisa.

-¡OI!

-con gusto pasare por tu examen si eso te deja más tranquila-menciono suspicaz _esto equilibrara la balanza… supongo que si pasamos al examen de Alyssa pasaremos el de mi padre… espero._

-Alyssa para-hablo la peliazul- sabes perfectamente que…

-¡NO!-interrumpió a su hermana-hoy voy a salir con mi futura cuñada…-dijo y sin más jalo a la castaña del brazo, pero Nat logro agarrar a Shizuru y atraerla hasta si soltándola de las manos de su hermanita.

-tan siquiera deja que se arregle

-tienes 20 min y mas te vale ser rápida-comento viéndola directo a los ojos en lo que Nat agarraba a la castaña y amablemente la llevaba hasta el cuarto…

-No tienes que hacer esto-menciono en lo que entraban al cuarto.

-claro que si… es lo justo…digo tú tienes que pasar por las pruebas de mi familia-volvió a ver a la peliazul que tenía el seño fruncido- con esto igualaríamos las cosas…

-pero Shizuru

-pero nada-le dedico una sonrisa que derritió totalmente a la princesa de hielo-yo lo quiero hacer- murmuraba en lo que empezaba a cambiarse y Nat se daba media vuelta, cerrando los ojos y las manos para contenerse de cualquier acto loco- además puede que sea divertido.

-si tu lo crees… solo no me vuelvo responsable de lo que te haga

-oh vamos es solo una niña pequeña-terminaba de arreglarse y agradecía mentalmente el que había llevado ropa extra por si acaso…dado que con Nat cualquier cosa podía pasar (no en el sentido pervertido así que no vayan a pensar mal… u.u)- listo-declaro cuando ya estaba lista para partir dejando a Nat boquiabierta con semejante vista, Shizuru llevaba unos vaqueros negros que le ceñían bastante bien, y una camisa color morado de tres cuartos de manga y seis botones pequeños en el pecho, iba de forma sencilla y sin embargo se veía hermosa _pareces una diosa_ pensaba la ojiesmeralda.

-t-te ves bien-confeso la ojiverde viendo hacia otro lado para que no viera el sonrojo que le provoco.

-ara gracias- dijo al fin…realmente jamás le había importado mucho que la gente se le quedara viendo o le felicitara por sus atuendos… pero siendo Natsuki la que lo hacía le provocaba un sentimiento de felicidad enorme, mas aun si ponía esa pose tan linda… por esa razón sin siquiera pensarlo solo se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo en el acto a la peliazul- nos vemos luego-susurro en lo que la dejaba en la habitación y trataba de calmar su corazón enloquecido _¿por_ _qué hice eso?._

-Bien ya era hora-hablo Alyssa mientras la veía sin ninguna emoción en lo que la ojirubi llegaba a la sala.

-ara… ¿nos vamos?-sonrió tranquilamente, tal vez Alyssa quisiera ponerla tensa, o tal vez quisiera intimidarla y alejarla de Nat…pero simplemente se sentía demasiado feliz y confundida como para que le importara eso _ ¡vamos Shizuru!, esto solo es uno de tus tantos retos… además, si logras pasar esto podrás estar con Nat…_ante ese pensamiento la castaña se sorprendió pero lo disimulo evitando que alguien lo notara.

-si -menciono en lo que empezaban a marcharse.

Mientras en el cuarto Nat se apoyaba en la puerta para mantenerse de pie puesto que estaba sonrojada y su corazón no se calmaba, y una de sus manos se encontraba donde recién le acababan de dar un beso.

….

**Nota. **Hay que ser equitativos si Nat va a sufrir, Shizuru no... jejeje - -||| espero les guste, y dejen comentarios =)


	10. Nuestra Historia: Alyssa parte 2

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Sunrise hasta que les pueda comprar los derechos de autor…J **

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUES?**

**Cap. Historia: Alyssa. Parte.2**

Iban caminando tranquilamente viendo todos los almacenes sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que llegaron a una ¿feria? _Ara no sabía que estaba funcionando… tal vez sea por el verano_ analizaba la ojirubi

-ya llegamos –anuncio la pequeña- y tu primera prueba va a ser…-dijo mientras Shizuru la veía curiosa- ¡OMG!-sobresalto a la castaña- ¡waaaaaa! ¡Quiero un algodón de azúcar!-grito emocionada y se fue corriendo con los brazos extendidos dejando a una ojirubi helada _¡QUÉ!_

-ara… esto va a ser interesante-comento sonriendo mientras veía como a la pequeña le daban un algodón de azúcar más grande que ella

-mmm- se deleitaba con el algodón pero a que no adivinan… ¿a quién le toco que pagarlo?... mientras la pequeña se trataba de terminar el dulce- ¡aahh! ¿Podemos subirnos ahí?-señalaba la montaña rusa _vaya que tienes valor _pensaba Shizuru

-no… hay que esperar a que se te baje ese algodón o terminaras vomitando-dijo de manera tranquila como dando clases mientras la ojiazul hacia un lindo puchero

-está bien… ¿Qué tan buena es tu puntería?-pregunto de la nada

-pues… bastante buena-

-bien… ¿puedes jugar a eso? –La vio con ojitos tiernos y la ojirubi le trataba de preguntar con la mirada- es que quiero ese oso-dijo señalando el gran oso café de felpa que estaba en el mostrador- por fa- rogaba y la castaña se enternecía

-claro vamos-comento en lo que agarraba la mano de la niña e iban al lugar-¿de que se trata este juego?-pregunto y el joven que estaba ahí se ruborizo al ver semejante belleza y sentía un dejavoo que le recordaba "bella pero peligrosa"

-pues… tienes que darle a todos los puntos mientras se mueven rápidamente, pero no creo que pueda señorita-ante esa respuesta la ojirubi solo levanto una ceja y le pidió jugar para ganarse el oso-bien empieza ¡ahora!-y ante la mirada atónita de todos logro darle a todos los punto en un solo intento a gran velocidad

-ara no es tan difícil- declaro y pidió su premio mientras Alyssa gritaba emocionada de tener al oso más grande que ella

-bueno… pero almenos no rompió el record en velocidad de Nat-dijo el hombre y de inmediato capto la atención de la castaña

-¿Nat?

-a si es, Kruger Natsuki, jamás había visto semejante velocidad-aclaraba el hombre y de repente la pequeña se puso tensa

-¿Kruger?, no será Kuga Natsuki-indagaba para ver si era la misma persona

-no señorita hablo de Kruger Natsuki la….

-así se pone mi hermana para ser leyenda en estos juegos-interrumpió nerviosa Alyssa y comenzó a jalar a Shizuru que tenía una incógnita ahora viajando en su mente

-ara no me ha dicho nada de eso

-por supuesto que no… ustedes se conocen de solo dos días-termino de decir eso y se golpeo la frente, la había regado

-ara así que ya estas al tanto de todo

-claro que sí, mi hermana no me oculta nada- _tampoco es que pueda _pensó la ojiazul

-entonces ¿porqué esta prueba?

-porque quiero saber cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con mi hermana- _a es cierto se supone que la estoy probando… mmm… se me olvido… bueno solo fingiré seriedad y no lo notara wuajajajaja _pensaba la pequeña- ¿qué es lo que buscas de ella?

- nada… ella solo me está ayudando

-si se que se está dejando usar por ti-_ara no lo había pensado así _

-yo… no le quiero hacer daño si eso es lo que piensas-confeso viéndole directo a los ojos

- tal vez no sea tu intención pero sé que lo terminaras haciendo

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-solo te diré esto Shizuru san… no quiero perder a mi hermana, no deseo tenerla lejos

-no es mi intención alejarla de ti

- ¿entonces no es cierto que se irán todo el verano y la alejaras de mi? -_ vaya que estas informada - -|||_

- si es cierto… pero lo que no es cierto es que iremos solo nosotras…-sosteniendo la mirada de la ojiazul- tu eres su hermana… debes venir… al igual que tus padres-termino y dejo sorprendida a la rubia

-así que todavía no te lo ha dicho-confeso la rubiecita

-¿no me ha dicho qué?

-mis padres están muertos…-confeso bastante triste y ante eso Shizuru quedo en shock- mi onee chan es mi única familia… hemos estado así durante años-comenzó a llorar- y no la perderé por ti, y tampoco dejare que le hagas daño

-y-yo- _¿qué se supone que se dice en esta situación?_- no deseo lastimarla ni alejarla de ti

-si claro… Fujino Shizuru… solo deseas usarla para luego salir de todos tus problemas sin importarte lo que sienta mi hermana- si…. Alyssa estaba hablando de más puesto que dejo mas confundida a la castaña

-lo que Nat siente por mi….

-¿qué pasará si mi hermana se enamorara de ti?, ¿qué harías?

-…- en este preciso momento Shizuru se quedo sin palabras estaba ¿emocionada? ¿Qué pasara si Nat se enamorara de ella? Ante esa pregunta la castaña sonrió y volvió a ver a la pequeña que lloraba… y la comprendía puesto que solo trataba de cuidar lo que le quedaba de su familia, por lo que se agacho y la abrazo de forma protectora-yo no busco lastimar a tu hermana… y te prometo dar todo lo que tengo para que ella no salga lastimada-susurro mientras la pequeña se sentía más aliviada y se dejaba abrazar por la castaña, a decir verdad a ella le agradaba Shizuru, desearía que realmente se hiciera su cuñada… pero no quería perder a Nat…

-espero cumplas tu promesa-se separo de la ojirubi y le regalo una gran sonrisa- ¿nos podemos montar a la montaña rusa?

-claro-sonrió, le agradaba esa niña, y así se la pasaron todo el santo día jugando en todo lo que podían hasta que una tormenta las alcanzo y comenzaron a correr hasta llegar al restaurante/casa

-vaya ¡ya era hora de que llegaran!- hablo Mai mientras ellas entraban todas empapadas

-oh rayos que empapadas están –dijo Nat en lo que agarraba unas toallas y le daba una a Shizuru y empezaba a secar a Alyssa-será mejor que se den un baño-murmuraba en lo que la ojiazul hacia pucheros y le pedía a la ojiesmeralda que la bañara mientras la castaña solo las veía… era una escena bastante tierna y trataba de aclarar las dudas que tenía en su cabeza… en eso estaba hasta que escucho que la nombraron

-Natsuki-dijo la rubiecita atrayendo esos hermosos ojos verdes-¡tienes prohibido perder a Shizuru!

-¡Oi!-se sonrojo en gran medida y todas comenzaron a reír mientras la peliazul refunfuñaba

….

Después de darse un gran y relajante baño todas comieron y se pusieron a ver una película, extrañamente Shizuru se había acostado en el hombro de Nat y se había quedado dormida al igual que Alyssa que estaba acostada en las piernas de su hermana, mientras la ojiesmeralda estaba perdida viendo el rostro de la ojirubi hasta que un flash la regreso al mundo de los vivos…

-¿pero qué…?

-es que así parecen una hermosa familia-empezó Mai

-¡Mai!-viendo la cámara-nos tomaste una foto

-uuuu yo que tu no elevaría tanto la voz-se aprovecho de la situación-podrías despertar a tu chica-elevando las dos cejas

-¡si serás!... mejor dame esa cámara

-de que hablas por fotos como estas, dejo de trabajar por lo que me pagarían las fans de la Kaichou –sonreía- o puedo hacer un gran álbum de su historia-declaro alegremente

-¡Mai!- a levantarse iba hasta que sintió que Shizuru se abrazaba mas a ella y con solo verle dormida basto para que todo impulso asesino se esfumara y Mai viera la realización de su hermosa obra feliz y decidiera dejarla de molestar… de todas formas… el día siguiente sería agotador

….

**Nota. **Al final Shizuru no sufrrio... pero bueno, solo agradezco sus comentarios =)


	11. ¿Conociendo a mis suegros?

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Sunrise… abra que esperar a que talvés se apiaden y hagan un ShizNat…**

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUES?**

**Cap.8. ¿Conociendo a mis Suegros?**

**-**Vamos… relájate que no es para tanto…

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto? ….Mai son sus padres-tono de locura

- igual vamos a estar ahí para apoyarte-viendo como la peliazul entraba en fase de depresión-mira, mejor veamos si tienes todo listo-declaro para medio calmar a la ojiverde que poco le faltaba para convencer a Mai de llevarla a un siquiatra

-es… está bien

-ropa

-lista

-modales

-aprendidos

-celular

-listo

-condón

-lis… ¡Oi!-enojada

-cierto no lo necesitaras-sonriendo- de todas formas ya se van a casar…

-¡BAKA!

-armadura-comento divertida por el enojo en la morena e ignorando el insulto

-a… es cierto…-quitándosele el enojo- pero es un poco suave… no había de acero-menciono en lo que sacaba un traje de jockey y le sacaba una gran gota en la cabeza a Mai _¡pensé que era broma!_

-¿no crees que estas exagerando?

-para nada, todo sea por el bien de mi patria-hablo al estilo soldado en lo que la pelinaranja se daba un golpe en la frente

-vamos onee chan nada malo te va a pasar-dijo en lo que se sentaba en la barra del lugar y miraba a su hermana y a Mai

-vaya Alyssa jamás creí escuchar eso de ti-comento la ojilila- pensaba que tu serias la que menos querría ir

-joo pero ¿tú crees que dejare a mi hermana sola con Shizuru?…-pregunto y vio que Mai asentía con la cabeza- ¡NI DE BROMA!

-pero… no que tu ya habías aprobado a Shizuru y que la querías y toda esa paja

-claro que me agrada, y se ve buena persona

-entonces ¿por qué…?

-porque no recuerdo que alguien pase una prueba donde pones a tu hermana como premio en un solo día-declaro determinada y orgullosa-¡cuando Nat es mía!

-¡OI!...-reaccionando y analizando a la vez- espera… ¿aun la estas probando? Y entonces ¿qué paso en el parque de diversiones?-pregunto curiosa Nat

-bueno paso la prueba de la amabilidad-_ y necesitaba quien pagara y se montara con migo en todos los juegos _pensó feliz la pequeña- pero no quiere decir que tiene toda mi aprobación… -se levanto- yo las estaré vigilando-termino en un tono lúgubre que daba miedo hasta cierto punto mientras empezaba a subir por sus cosas

-vaya que se lo ha tomado en serio-susurro Mai y vio como la peliazul había entrado en fase de depresión otra vez

-O vamos Nat, nada le va a pasar a tu amada Kaichou

-No es eso Mai…. Es solo que…-pensando- si así es Alyssa y solo es mi hermana… ¿cómo serán los padres de Shizuru?

-tranquila…. Veras que son amables, tiernos, educados y buenas personas-decía en lo que abrazaba a la peliazul y le daba leves sobaditas en la espalda para calmarla (obviamente Mai no sabía de lo que hablaba)-no tienes de que preocuparte

-gracias Mai-termino y la abrazo también mientras se tranquilizaba hasta que escucharon como alguien carraspeaba su garganta atrayendo así la atención de las dos chicas

-ara… espero ya estén listas-comento algo enojada _tranquila Shizuru_ pensaba la castaña para no cometer homicidio, al mismo tiempo que provocaba ciertos escalofríos en sus dos receptoras por el tono que uso

-c-claro… ya es hora-termino de decir lo último de forma inaudible para darse valor en lo que se dirigían al auto con todas sus cosas…

¿Quiénes iban en el viaje? Pues la familia de Nat que eran Alyssa, Miyu, Mai, Nao, Mikoto y por supuesto la peliazul. Y el carro pues era una camioneta de lujo (Nissan armada) ya con esto tenían una idea de a lo que se enfrentarían, todas iban muy entusiasmadas, todas excepto Nat que sentía como su estomago se estrujaba de tanto nerviosismo, tanto así que Shizuru lo noto y decidió agarrar una de sus manos, logrando que cruzaran miradas y la castaña sonriera de forma natural mientras se acercaba al rostro de la peliazul para susurrarle a la oreja un "tranquila… todo va a estar bien", con solo ese acto Nat se sentía más nerviosa y ahora su corazón amenazaba con un paro cardiaco… pero lo disimulo para que nadie (principalmente cierto par de locas) lo notara y la empezaran a molestar por las reacciones que solo Shizuru sabia sacar cada vez aunque no fuera intencional… puesto que para la castaña cada sentimiento, cada sensación causada por Natsuki era algo nuevo y confuso, no por eso era algo que le hiciera sentir mal sino todo lo contrario

-bueno… ya llegamos-comento en lo que todas miraban hacia la gran casa que tenían enfrente sorprendidas-bienvenidas a mi casa…

Mientras todas desempacaban habían muchas miradas encima de ellas… claro nadie era consciente de ello… al mismo tiempo que los padres de la castaña ya las esperaban en la entrada. En ningún momento, desde que bajaron del carro hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de la castaña, se soltaron de las manos

-padre-saludando-madre-abrazándola felizmente

-hola hija ¿qué tal has estado?

-bien, gracias… mamá, papá quiero presentarles a mi prometida- comento mientras se dirigía a Nat- ella es Kuga Natsuki-sonriendo ante la mirada incrédula de su padre y la gran emoción en su madre- Nat ellos son mis padres

-Mucho gusto-saludo amablemente y tenuemente sonrojada por esa sonrisa embobadora de Shizuru mostrando una seguridad que ciertamente no sentía en esos momentos

-¡Waaa¡ que linda chica has traído hija-comento su madre- yo soy Akemi Fujino- se presento amablemente la señora Fujino, que era castaña, alta… casi la viva imagen de Shizuru excepto por sus ojos que son de un tenue rosado, mientras el padre de Shizuru es rubio bien parecido con ojos color sangre idénticos a los rubíes de la castaña- y soy tu futura suegra-sonriendo y estrechando la mano de la ojiesmeralda

-y yo soy Jiro Fujino-comento serio si algo se podía notar eran las personalidades totalmente opuestas de ambos padres de la ojirubi, y mientras las demás saludaban se acerco al oído de la morena disimuladamente y le susurro- y no creas que se te va a ser tan fácil quedarte con mi hija- terminado de decir eso se fue a saludar a las demás, mientras Natsuki sentía horribles escalofríos y recordaba las palabras de Mai: "Veras que son amables, tiernos, educados y buenas personas"… _si claro, mas equivocada no podrías estar Mai_ pensaba con miedo mientras miraba a su nuevo reto _y pensar que todo esto lo hago por ti _viendo a la castaña sonreír y hablar con su madre mientras le lanzaba una mirada disimulada a la morena para que se acercara _y sabes que…_sonriendo_… vales esto y mucho más… Shizuru_ pensaba en lo que se iba acercándose al amor de su vida…

….

**Nota. **Aprovechando este espacio solo quería decirles que si en algún caso me retraso en la continuación tiene mucho que ver que me están saturando de trabajo y pues debo ponerme al día para no dejar el ciclo - -|||... y dejando eso aparte espero les guste el cap. y que dejen comentario! al igual que agradecerles por su apoyo =)! ¡ARIGATO!


	12. Solo tú y yo

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Sunrise… **

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUES?**

**Cap.9. "Solo tú y yo"**

-bien está decidido, te toca dormir en el sofá

-pero… pero eso fue injusto

-claro que no… tu perdiste

-¿por qué mejor no lanzamos una moneda sería más justo?-ojitos de cachorro abandonado

-jeee! Así que no aceptas perder… eres mala perdedora

-¡Urusai!... está bien-resignación-no puedo creer que haya vuelto a perder-susurro en lo que se preparaba para la cena

Después de su llegada el padre de Shizuru había insistido en que ambas debían dormir separadamente, claro que el Sr. Fujino deseaba darle la peor habitación y la más lejana a su hija pero no había contado con la intervención de su esposa que lo convenció para que tuviera una habitación decente y cercana a la de la castaña . Pero no todo lo bueno dura y le toco que dormir con Mai, y como solo había una cama y un sofá cama jugaron piedra, papel o tijera para ver quien se quedaba con la cama… Nat perdió

Las habían dividido así: Mikoto-Nao y Alyssa-Miyu. Todas las habitaciones estaban cercanas por si acaso… Pero ya volviendo a Nat y Mai ambas se arreglaban para la cena, Nat llevaba un pantalón que le ceñía bastante bien color negro y una camisa un poco floja pero que también mostraba sus curvas de color blanca y un suéter de ciper negro encima, con el ciper a mitad del pecho dándole un toque sexy, mientras Mai iba con un pantalón café un poco flojo pero que le hacía ver su figura y una camisa sin mangas de tonalidad celeste que le ceñía bastante bien… Cuando comenzaban a salir la peliazul se fue directo al cuarto de la castaña para que bajaran juntas.

-Shizuru ¿estás lista?-preguntaba mientras tocaba la puerta

-sip-contesto mientras salía con un vestido casual de color negro con gris que le quedaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, que dejo momentáneamente sin aliento a la ojiesmeralda-¿nos vamos?-agarrando el brazo de Nat mientras sonreía dulcemente

-s-si vamos-despertando-por cierto te ves increíble-comento mientras sonrojaba a la castaña que ahora sonreía mas pronunciadamente

-Ookini-por otro lado Mai solo las observaba tratando de disimular una sonrisa _¡Dios! Si no fuera porque sé que no es verdad juraría que son pareja _pensaba mientras veía a sus dos amigas caminar juntas hacia la sala de estar, donde se encontraban todos reunidos menos el padre de Shizuru, esto último lo agradeció mentalmente la peliazul.

-Nat déjame presentarte a mi familia-comentaba la castaña mientras la jalaba del brazo hasta donde estaba una ancianita muy linda de pelo amarillo ojos de color sangre- ella es mi obaasan, obaasan ella es Kuga Natsuki mi prometida

-mucho gusto-saludaba Nat

-Kuga-han… espero verte pronto en mi oficina -sonreía-y por favor llámame Suzume-comentaba pacíficamente- que obaasan me hace sentir vieja y ya casi somos familia

-es un gran honor Suzume-san-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- del mismo modo le pido que me llame Natsuki-sonriendo-con gusto iré a visitarla

-bien te espero mañana en la mañana…-y se retiro la ancianita

-no creo que sea buena idea Natsuki-dijo con tono preocupado

-¿tu nombre es Natsuki?-interrumpió una voz casi similar a la de la castaña, llamando la atención de la pareja e impidiendo contestar a la ojiverde

-Nat ella es mi hermana Anh lu- viendo hacia una mujer de pelo castaño casi igual que el de Shizuru y unos ojos color morado lila

-así que ella es tu prometida-sonriendo maliciosamente-chica si lo tuyo con mi hermana no funciona, puedes intentarlo con migo-dijo viendo con deseo a Nat

-¡Anh!-reclamaba Shizuru-¡tu estas casada!

-o pero ya pronto me divorciare- comentaba con una sonrisa

-este… ¿gracias?-con una gota deslizándosele en la cabeza- pero no me interesa-declaro tranquilamente la ojiverde mientras agarraba la mano de Shizuru y se iba a conocer a las demás personas, ante la mirada de Anh que en estos momentos sentía que le habían herido el ego _nadie me rechaza _pensaba enojada mientras veía a la peliazul como su nueva conquista

-siento esto Nat

-no importa-quitándole importancia - ¿quién me falta por conocer?

-a mis primas-comento mientras la guiaba hasta las demás a la peliazul- ella es Shiho Munakata-cuando Nat la vio se sorprendió en gran medida, esa chica se parecía a la ancianita que se encontraron en el parque, solo que era más joven y el pelo mas rosado pero tenía los mismos ojos amarillos

-Nee Shizuru… ¿ella no se parece a la anciana del parque?-susurrando al oído de la castaña

-pues ahora que lo mencionas es muy probable que sea ella-respondió susurrando también

Mientras seguía presentándole a su familia llego alguien de improviso al salón…

-¡Shizuru-oneesama!-grito y la castaña sentía escalofríos pasar por todo su cuerpo… siempre le había desagradado la compañía de Tomoe Margarite pero al parecer esta nunca la dejaba en paz

-ara Margarite-san-mientras la saludaba fingiendo una sonrisa agarraba más fuerte la mano de Nat la cual al ver a la niña de pelo mal cortado sentía una sensación de desagrado(y eso que ni siquiera le había hablado)-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-_¿es más que haces en mi casa en verano? o mejor ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?_ Pensaba la castaña

-vine a verte… me dieron la desagradable noticia de que te casabas-decía mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la peliazul a la cual no le hacía efecto esa mirada- y quise venir a conocer a la persona que te está obligando

-ara… me parece que estas mal informada puesto que nadie me está obligando… me caso porque amo a mi pareja-la forma en que lo dijo hizo que el corazón de Natsuki se acelerara a más no poder _woaaa! Dijo que me ama…bueno solo lo dijo porque quiere convencer a su familia… pero igual lo dijo_ pensaba emocionada la ojiesmeralda mientras era alejada de la chica de pelo verde, porque Shizuru la jalaba hacia otro lado

-¿quién es ella Shizuru?

-mi peor tortura Nat…-se detuvo y la miro directo a los ojos-ella es Tomoe Margarite… y para ser sincera ni siquiera sé que hace aquí- termino frunciendo el seño levemente

-mmm… no te agrada cierto

-¿se nota mucho?

-un poco… pero solo debes relajarte-abrazo a la castaña para sorpresa de está

-¿Natsuki?-pregunto mientras le correspondía el abrazo

-sabes… a mí tampoco me agrada… y eso que ni la conozco-sonreía _ hace tanto que deseaba hacer esto _pensaba la ojiesmeralda

-créeme que no te pierdes de nada…-inconscientemente respiraba el aroma de la peliazul

-¡oigan ustedes!-interrumpió Nao- ya van a servir la cena… dejen sus amontonadas para mas noche-termino de decir eso y sintió miradas que le atravesaban hasta el alma por haber interrumpido el momento… así que opto por retirarse

-bueno será mejor que vayamos…-murmuro mientras se soltaba del abrazo dejando un poco extrañada a la castaña

-si vamos-comento mientras sonreía y agarraba la mano de la ojiverde en lo que se encaminaban al comedor con todos los demás…

La cena transcurrió de lo más extraño con miradas por todos lados, Anh observaba directamente a la peliazul con total deseo, para molestia de Shizuru, mientras Tomoe miraba con deseo a Shizuru y odio a Nat, para molestia de la peliazul, y al parecer solo Mai se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba junto con Alyssa porque las demás estaban como que si nada… aunque lo que termino con broche de oro en esa cena fue que apareció el Sr. Fujino que también veía molesto a la peliazul… que para entonces se empezaba a sentir mal del estomago…

Después de la cena volvieron a la sala de estar, donde sonaba música suave, claro que Jiro se había ido a hacer sus malévolos planes puesto que veía la mirada enamorada de su hija y consideraba que debía darse prisa en deshacerse de la peliazul lo más pronto posible para continuar con sus planes económicos… aunque él también se preguntaba qué rayos hacia la enana de pelo verde en su casa…

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-comenzaban la cesión de preguntas por parte de las primas de Shizuru extrañamente Shiho no participo… es mas ella había desaparecido junto al padre de la castaña

- ara pues nos conocimos en el jardín del colegio-empezó la historia- un día que estaba paseando por ahí y me encontré con ella-mirando a la ojiverde sonreírle-y la detuve antes de que cometiera homicidio con una flor

-ese fue un acto inconsciente-se defendía la peliazul que trataba de seguirle la historia a su pareja dado que la había cambiado

-estabas por torturarla-hablaba divertida la castaña

-no solo le haría un análisis científico-_textura, olor, tamaño… _

-bueno-continuo-así nos conocimos

-y ¿cómo se enamoraron? ¿Quién se enamoro primero?-preguntaban entusiastas

-pues…

-fui yo-declaro la peliazul para sorpresa de la castaña-es que-sonrojada-cuando estaba más pequeña y estaba algo reciente la muerte de mi madre no pude llegar a tiempo para recoger a mi hermana-viendo a la rubiecita de la que en estos momentos tenía toda su atención- y recuerdo que la solían molestar bastante… por eso quería llegar temprano para defenderla…

**-Flash Back-**

_Ya solo me faltan unas cuadras más_, pensaba mientras corría a mil por hora, podía sentir que ya casi me quedaba sin aliento, ya no sentía mis piernas, pero estaba por llegar no me podía detener… por todos los lugares que pasaba veía una imagen borrosa por la velocidad que llevaba y solo me detuve cuando llegue a la entrada del colegio donde podía ver a mi hermanita solo que para mi desgracia la estaban molestando unos compañeros de ella y unos compañeros míos…

-y ¿qué vas a hacer?-preguntaba arrogantemente a la pequeña que lloraba en esos momentos mientras se preparaba para golpearla, por suerte logre interceptar el golpe antes que tan siquiera la tocara

-¡hey! ¿Te parece correcto molestar a niñas más pequeñas que tú?-pregunte molesta mientras lanzaba miradas de hielo al brabucón

-¿¡a ti que te importa Kuga?... deja de meterte en los asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia

-ahí te equivocas… ella es mi hermana y cualquier asunto que sea de ella me corresponde a mi también así que dime ¿qué se siente ser un tonto abusón?

-desgraciada-decía uno de los del grupo, mientras un brazo lo detenía

-así que tu eres la hermana de ese fenómeno-señalaba el que parecía ser el líder-pues entonces también te tocara a ti-dijo mientras daba la señal para que comenzara la pelea… al principio no me costó mucho deshacerme de ellos, el problema era que no contaba con que fueran tantos y que la mayoría llevaran armas (como bates o palos de escoba) ni tampoco contaba con el cansancio que tenia por no cuidarme desde el fallecimiento de mi familia… poco a poco me iba sintiendo más agotada, sin embargo no me dejaría vencer debía ganar a toda costa, mas no todo lo que se desea se logra y en un momento dado me distraje y uno de ellos aprovecho para darme un golpe en mi pierna y otro en mi cabeza, este ultimo hizo que sintiera incluso un liquido caliente bajando por mi frente pero aun así no me rendiría, no permitiría que le hicieran daño a mi hermana, mi única familia… por lo que seguí peleando, pero la sangre obstruía mi visión y en un descuido recibí otro golpe en mi estomago, ese fue el que me derribo, debido al cansancio comenzaba a sentir que me desvanecía, pero mi deseo de no querer perder continuaba, intente levantarme con todas mis fuerzas pero me volvieron a golpear y esta vez caí de lleno al suelo, podía oír los gritos de mi hermana y las risas de los delincuentes que se aprovecharon de que caí para seguir golpeándome…

-no que te creías la gran cosa -hablo uno de los tantos que me golpeaban

-no te preocupes por tu hermana yo la cuidare-dijo el líder de la pandilla, y quería golpearle como nunca en mi vida a otra persona, pero mis fuerzas me habían abandonado, solo veía como el desgraciado se acercaba a mi hermana, me sentía impotente al no tener más poder para defender ni a Alyssa ni a mí, tenía esa horrible sensación de fracaso me incitaba a rendirme y lo peor es que me estaba ganando… hasta que de repente escuche una melodiosa voz, no pude escuchar lo que dijo y estoy segura que perdí brevemente la conciencia debido a que recibí un último golpe en la cabeza… para cuando reaccione me encontraba en la enfermería… intente levantarme pero solo logre marearme y ser consciente de un peso en mi cuerpo que resulto ser Alyssa y trate de volver a levantarme para ver si mi hermanita se encontraba bien, mas sin embargo una mano me detuvo, y para cuando volví a ver me encontré con una mirada carmesí, una linda sonrisa y un hermoso color castaño… que en mi opinión parecía la combinación perfecta de una diosa

-tranquila ella está bien-murmuro dulcemente-siento lo que les paso-comentaba triste- no volverá a ocurrir…

Hubiera deseado poder agradecerle en ese momento o decir algo pero simplemente ya no podía con mis parpados y solo me volví a dormir… al despertar ya no estaba y solo encontré un pañuelo lleno de sangre a mi par con las iniciales F.S… intente encontrarla pero no había rastros de ella, por lo que lo deje como un pendiente mas… no esperaba verte nuevamente en Fuuka unos años más tarde, debo admitir que al principio no te reconocí pero luego de verte y oírte detalladamente recordé ese acento que era inconfundible… así empecé mi plan para buscar una manera de acercarme y poder agradecerte (no esperaba enamorarme de ti) pero el destino tiene diferentes formas de actuar y sin buscarlo volví a encontrarme con tigo en el jardín…

**- Fin del Flash Back-**

Cuando la peliazul término de narrar Shizuru la veía con ojos tiernos, y con un poco de duda y Alyssa también… al parecer era algo que ambas habían olvidado mientras las demás estaban conmovidas por la historia

-y ¿qué paso luego?

-bueno… con el tiempo la conocí mas y me enamore de ella-dijo ruborizada mientras veía a la castaña que en estos momentos en sus ojos había un brillo inusual

- y ¿tu Shizuru?-pregunto una de sus primas

-con migo fue un poco diferente-volvió a ver a su prima-yo me enamore de ti en el jardín-confeso la castaña y cuando lo hizo sintió que la opresión en su pecho desaparecía, ya no sentía confusión… era más que obvio que en ese pequeño lapso de convivencia se había enamorado de Natsuki, ahora solo sentía miedo de saber si era o no correspondida, aunque como había dicho la peliazul que estaba enamorada también le había dado un pequeña esperanza… lo malo es que no se terminaba de enterar si lo que la otra decía era verdad o solo era para engañar a su familia

-y ¿cuándo se comprometieron?-para ese momento empezó a sonar una bachata suave* y la castaña lo vio como la excusa perfecta para aprovechar a aclarar las dudas que la consumían

-ara tendrán que esperar para esa pregunta-comento mientras se levantaba- si me disculpan…. Quisiera poder bailar con mi prometida-viendo a la peliazul

-por supuesto -contesto la aludida en lo que se levantaba y se dirigían al centro de la sala mientras la ojirubi pedía amablemente que volvieran a poner la canción y se acercaba a su "novia" para comenzar a bailar… en eso Shizuru se acerco al oído de la morena poniéndola nerviosa

-Nat… lo que dijiste… ¿es cierto?-susurraba para que solo la peliazul pudiera oír

-si… es cierto, así fue como te conocí

-no me refiero a eso…sé que es verdad, yo lo recuerdo también

-entonces... ¿a qué te refieres?

-tu… ¿tú me amas?-pregunto curiosa mientras se separaba para dar una vuelta y regresar a los brazos de la ojiverde que en esos momentos estaba más nerviosa y dudosa… ¿y si se lo decía?… ¿qué pasaría si le confesara que la amaba? ¿Cambiarían las cosas?, ¿debía arriesgarse?...

Antes de que Natsuki pudiera tan siquiera responder llego Anh para arruinar el momento…

-me permite este baile-dijo y por educación le toco que ceder a la peliazul mientras la peliverde le pedía bailar para molestia de Nat, mientras estaba con Anh, esta se acerco a la ojiverde, abrazándose totalmente a ella- sabes, yo se que ustedes no son pareja de verdad

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto tratando de disimular la sorpresa y molestia de estar en esa posición con la ojilila

-porque conozco a mi hermana

-…-cuestionaba con la mirada

-digo… yo puedo ayudar a mi hermanita a salir de sus problemas… solo pediría algo a cambio-sonreía maliciosamente

-¿Qué cosa?

-que dejes a mi hermana y te vengas con migo-confeso descaradamente

-lo siento-se detuvo para sorpresa de la ojilila- no me interesa ninguna relación que no sea con Shizuru, además te equivocas- separándose de Anh

-¿enserio?-comento con sarcasmo mientras sonreía con enojo por la separación (esto último lo disimulo)

-si…. Shizuru y yo si somos pareja… y yo la amo, por eso te pido que dejes de insinuarte por que es incomodo y molesto-era la primera vez desde que llego que tenía una mirada mortalmente fría y se encontraba seria- si me disculpas-terminando de decir eso se retiro hacia el jardín, lo que no sabía es que para Anh solo se hacia la de rogar y eso le provocaba mas deseo

-Shizuru solo tienes que decir que si- la castaña se encontraba en una situación similar

-lo lamento Margarite san, no me interesa tu propuesta-dijo mientras observaba a la peliazul retirarse- y si me disculpas- se fue mientras dejaba a la peliverde enojada

En tanto se adentraba al jardín distinguió la figura de la morena sentada en las bancas que se encontraban en la glorieta de su familia…

-¿cansada?-pregunto mientras se acercaba

-un poco…-masajeaba su cabeza- tu hermana es bastante perceptiva… -volviéndola a ver

-¿por qué dices eso?- se ponía enfrente de la ojiverde

-me dijo que sabía que lo nuestro no era real

-y ¿qué le respondiste?-curiosa

-que se equivocaba… pero creo que deberíamos hacer algo para que pareciera mas real… aunque no se me ocurre que…

-tranquila… ella solo lo dice para molestar

-de cualquier modo… si solo molestaba y se dio cuenta…

-talvés podríamos hacer algo… -arrodillándose en el suelo, entre las piernas de la peliazul

-¿qué?

-primero… contéstame a lo que te pregunte allá adentro –viéndola directo a los ojos

-yo… ¿qué pasara si te respondiera que si?

-entonces podría decirte lo que haremos para solucionar nuestro problema…-rogando con la mirada, mientras la peliazul respiraba hondo

-Shizuru… yo no mentí…-ruborizándose-en ningún momento…

-¿eso quiere decir que…?

-¿me harás decírtelo verdad?

-…-solo asintió

-Shizuru-agarrando valor-yo te amo-dicho eso ambas sentían como los colores se les subían y su corazón se aceleraba- te amo desde mucho tiempo atrás… mucho antes de que empezara toda esta locura-confeso desviando la mirada por el nerviosismo que sentía

En ese preciso momento la castaña se levanto (para miedo de la peliazul) y tomo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos delicadamente para que no apartara la mirada de ella

-sabes… para que sea creíble-hablaba un poco nerviosa- deberíamos hacerlo real…-lo ultimo lo susurro mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la peliazul y a esos delicados labios que había estado deseando, quitando todo espacio entre ellas, empezando un beso dulce y tímido donde ambas probaban por primera vez un poco de la otra… no había confusión, ni duda, todo eso se había desvanecido… a medida que se iba profundizando el beso la peliazul movía sus brazos para agarrar la cintura de Shizuru y poder levantarse con cuidado, en lo que la ojirubi ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la ojiesmeralda… solo se detuvieron por falta de aire, y no se separaron mucho, ambas sonreían con la respiración entrecortada- Nat-su-ki… ¿serias mi novia?-pregunto de forma dulce- pero esta vez… ¿de verdad?

-con dos condiciones…-comento mientras cerraba sus ojos y unía su frente con la de la castaña que se encontraba atenta a sus palabras

-¿Cuáles?

-que prometas no volver a dejarme sola con tu hermana y que no te vayas con la enana verde-comento sonriendo contagiando a Shizuru por el sobrenombre de Tomoe

-puedo hacer algo por eso….-termino con tono juguetón mientras volvía a besar a su ahora novia…

….

*Juan Luis Guerra "Mi Bendición" honestamente escogí esta canción por que la estaba oyendo mientras escribía esa parte… no hay otra razón

**Nota. **¿Alguien noto que me cae mal Tomoe?, pero desgraciadamente la hace bien de villana =)... bueno hoy si, ya debo ir a sumirme en muchos libros y folletos... - -||| Nos vemos y gracias por comentar =D y tomarse su tiempo para leer mis locuras ^^.


	13. Familia Fujino: Sobrevive

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Sunrise o almenos hasta que sepa como entrar a sus instalaciones y robar los derechos de autor… **

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUES?**

**Cap.10. "Familia Fujino: Sobrevive." Parte 1**

¡BOOM! Se escucho un especie de cañonazo mientras la peliazul corría a mil por hora, no podía detenerse o muy seguramente no contaría su siguiente día.

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras a mi hija!-gritaba el señor Fujino mientras disparaba y la peliazul lo esquivaba a duras penas, ya le había herido el brazo y una pierna debido a que no pudo esquivar totalmente las balas-ahora la pagaras caro-declaro mientras escuchaba como cargaba el arma… y pensar que todo esto empezó por la tormenta, o al menos por ahora prefería echarle la culpa a ella, mientras empezaba a correr nuevamente.

**-Flash back-**

La lluvia había empezado a caer, podía sentir el frio que ahora se calaba entre la piel de ambas, la peliazul se quito su suéter para sorpresa de la castaña y lo paso atrás de los hombros y espalda de la ojirubi cubriéndola mientras jalaba de los bordes para atraerla hasta si y poder abrazarla sacándole una sonrisa a Shizuru… después de su acuerdo ahora como pareja no se habían dado cuenta de la tormenta que las atrapo, ambas se habían quedado viendo hacia al jardín hasta que la peliazul vio temblar a su novia, suficiente escusa para hacer lo que hacía, no porque no tuviera frio sino mas bien porque así se calentarían las dos.

-¿estás bien?

-no podría estar mejor-correspondiendo el abrazo-creo que va a tardar en calmarse-comento mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el cuello y hombro de la ojiverde.

-bueno… ¿la noche es joven?

-ara suenas como una pervertida

-tienes razón te estoy quitando el trabajo- comento divertida antes de sentir a la castaña morder su cuello sacándole un pequeño grito.

-no podrías quitarme el trabajo ni aunque lo intentaras-hablaba divertida al ver cuán nerviosa podía poner a la peliazul con simples acercamientos como los de ese momento _si tan solo supieras que tienes ese mismo efecto en mi_ pensaba la castaña mientras se separaba un poco para verla de frente y besarla, increíble era cuan adicta se había vuelto a esos labios en tan corto tiempo… pasaron la noche entre risas y besos, abrazadas para mantener el calor que la noche les robaba, durmiendo en el suelo, al parecer ya tenían una tradición… Entrada la madrugada la lluvia empezó a calmarse un poco, lo suficiente para que se dirigieran a la casa a hurtadillas… todas las luces estaban apagadas.

-me sorprende que no se hayan dado cuenta

-más bien pienso que creyeron que estábamos en otro lado

-¿otro lado?

-Nat-viéndola-somos una pareja, que está por casarse-sonriendo mientras le mostraba el anillo-¿qué crees que podríamos estar haciendo?

-….-sonrojo.

-si eso creí-tomándola de la mano mientras avanzaban tratando de evitar hacer ruido hasta que vieron una habitación con luz- parece que alguien aun está despierto…

-ven-dijo Natsuki mientras la jalaba a una parte oscura para llegar a las gradas, cuando sin querer estas hicieron un pequeño ruido, pero el suficiente para alarmar a la persona que se encontraba despierta.

-¿quién anda ahí?-la castaña se asusto al reconocer la voz de su padre.

-corre- susurró Shizuru mientras jalaba a la peliazul para avanzar más rápido hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones.

-Jajajajajajaja-se reía Natsuki al haber corrido así y por la cara de susto en Shizuru, cosa que era nueva.

-mou Natsuki deja de reírte-haciendo un puchero.

-gomene es solo que…-riendo- es nuevo verte así- la castaña iba a contestar algo hasta que escucharon como alguien subía las gradas y en un acto inconsciente la ojirubi jalo del brazo a la peliazul metiéndose ambas en su cuarto.

-no escucho bien-declaro Shizuru apoyándose en la puerta para poder oír algo sin notar el sonrojo en la peliazul _no pienses nada pervertido, no pienses en nada, ella lo hizo inconsciente así que ¡mente helada Natsuki!_ Trataba de relajarse-creo que ya se marcho-confeso mientras se alejaba un poco de la puerta.

-lo mejor será que me vaya-declaró la peliazul.

-ara… ya que estas aquí porque no simplemente te quedas

-el cuarto está enfrente de este… no hay necesidad de meternos en más problemas…

-mou Natsuki no quiere pasar la noche con migo

-no es eso-ruborizada- ¿Por qué eso me sonó algo pervertido?

-ara no lo sé… aunque ya que lo mencionas es muy probable que tú si estés pensando en algo pervertido

-h-he no claro que no

-¿por qué me suena a mentira?-decía divertida mientras avanzaba y hacia retroceder a la peliazul.

-tal vez porque me estas poniendo nerviosa

-no sabía que tenía ese poder-seguía avanzando.

-solo es el momento y mejor me voy-se detuvo mientras la ojirubi ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-cobarde-susurró cerca de sus labios.

-no soy cobarde

-entonces ¿por qué no te quedas?

-es que…

-tienes miedo de lo que pase-jugando con su nariz y la de la peliazul-eso te hace una cobarde.

-Shizuru si tu padre nos haya me va a matar

-no lo descubrirá-_ y si trata de ponerte una mano encima no vivirá para contarlo_-quédate-termino mientras rozaba sus labios.

-de acuerdo… me quedare pero si luego alguien nos descubre no te volveré a hacer caso-comento sonriendo mientras comenzaba a besar a la castaña…

La madrugada estuvo tranquila… dando paso al amanecer, permitiendo que la luz del sol enfocara directamente en el rostro de la ojiverde, despertándola y haciéndola consciente de donde se encontraba: en el cuarto de Shizuru con esta a su lado… y era inevitable que la observara, que observara ese hermoso rostro lleno de paz y tranquilidad, que observara esos bellos parpados que ocultaban esos ojos rubíes que cuando querían podían ser mortales, esos hermosos labios rosados que la volvían loca… _mejor miro hacia otro lado _intentaba levantarse cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

-siento interrumpir su momento pero necesito hablar con tigo hija-hablaba la señora Fujino.

-¿cómo se entero que estaba aquí? -susurró la peliazul, recordando lo que le dijo Shizuru en la madrugada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse _vaya que no se le escapa nada y no sé si eso sea bueno_-Shizuru-murmuro cerca del oído de esta-despierta-dándole un beso delicadamente en la mejilla-despierta-mientras observaba a la ojirubi abrir lentamente sus ojos.

-¿buenos días?- _¿estoy soñado?_-Nat…

-Shizuru tu mamá está en la puerta…

-¿mi mamá?-obviamente el sueño no le dejaba pensar claramente.

-hija-abriendo la puerta sin ningún consentimiento, sacándoles un respingo a ambas- quería saber si ¿quisieras acompañarme hoy a pasear?-viendo a la peliazul- buenos días Natsuki chan-sonriendo.

-buenos días señora Fujino-nerviosa.

-solo llámame Akemi

-madre has llegado en un momento inoportuno-desperezándose.

-lo siento… pero era necesario preguntar

-si… si te acompañare- y si hubiera conocido las verdaderas intenciones de su madre tal vez lo habría pensado mejor.

-bueno entonces me marcho… las veo en el desayuno-terminó mientras se retiraba.

-Nat-dirigiendo su mirada a la ojiverde que se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos-Nat-su-ki-murmuro coquetamente cerca de su oreja, con ese pequeño acto ya la había puesto nerviosa.

-¡Shizuru!

-fufu kaninna es solo que no lo pude evitar

-*suspiro*ya… bueno será mejor que nos arreglemos-comentó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-ara-sonriendo pícaramente mientras agarraba a la ojiverde por la cintura y la jalaba de regreso a la cama con ella encima-¿A dónde crees que vas?

- ¿a prepararme?

-y te vas sin despedirte… mou Natsuki ¡Ikezu!

-¡Oi! No soy una Ikezu

-claro que si…

…..

-Tokiha san

-señora Fujino… ¿en qué le puedo servir?- pregunto cuando estaba por adentrarse al comedor

-me preguntaba ¿si tu, Alyssa, Nao y Mikoto me quisieran acompañar a un paseo?

-claro será un placer ¿verdad?-viendo a las demás que asentían

-perfecto-sonriendo.

…

Después del desayuno todas se preparaban para marchar…

-esto es injusto-declaro triste-¿por qué a mí no me invito?

-bueno quizá quería un momento de solo mujeres

-que insinúas Mai…. Sabes que yo también soy una mujer ¿no?

-¡¿enserio?... es un nuevo descubrimiento-jugando.

-hija de tu…

-ya… lo más seguro es que quiere conocerte a través de nosotras antes de hablar directamente contigo

-pero sigue sin ser justo-puchero.

-ya ni modo cachorra-Nao.

-tranquila nee chan que nada malo te pasara…

-si tu lo dices

-calma esa inseguridad Nat su ki-declaró tranquilamente Shizuru.

-bueno chicas hora de irnos- anunció Akemi san.

-adiós-triste.

-nos vemos-Shizuru se acerco para robarle un pequeño beso dejando a todas las demás atónitas y a una Alyssa enojada porque su hermana no le había dicho nada-te veo luego-termino mientras se alejaba junto con las demás.

Cuando ya todas se habían marchado Natsuki se decidió por dar un paseo por todo el lugar deteniéndose en el jardín…

-así que pasaste la noche con mi hija-comento con voz tenebrosa el señor Fujino, sacándole un pequeño grito ahogado a la ojiverde – aun cuando te dije muy claramente que si lo hacías no te iría bien.

-lo siento-dándose vuelta para enfrentarle la mirada.

-sabes tú y yo no hemos tenido tiempo para conocernos y me parece algo necesario ¿no lo crees igual?

-c-claro

-no me he dado cuenta si estas a la altura de una Fujino-para entonces Nat tragaba duro- pero has pasado la prueba de los modales…

-¿gracias?

-aunque para ser una Fujino necesitas más que solo apariencia-¿era un monologo? Sinceramente ni la peliazul podría decirlo, solo sabía que sus piernas no respondían y juraría que estaba temblando- me pregunto cómo te encuentras físicamente-pregunto de la nada mientras sacaba su escopeta automática para entonces Nat ya estaba en blanco.

-¿a qué se refiere con físicamente?-todo su cuerpo le pedía que huyera… _ voy a hacer que nunca más desees estar con mi hija _ pensaba sonriente el señor Fujino_ claro eso será si llegas a sobrevivir _termino de cargar el arma.

-mira estas serán las reglas: te daré 10 segundos para que corras y si sobrevives a esto, apruebas y pasas a la siguiente-sonrió.

-¡¿que-é?

-10-empezó.

-N-no está ha-ablando enserio-comentó preocupada.

-9-

-demonios-susurró y empezó a correr con todo lo que sus piernas daban.

-8-su corazón estaba a explotar por el miedo- 1-sonrió puesto que sabía que ya no lo escuchaba mas no sabía que ella también iba contando-0- y empezó a disparar….

**- Fin del Flash Back-**

Hasta ahora había intentado entrar en la casa desde diferentes puntos pero no lo había logrado ya que el señor Fujino había decidido cerrar todas las puertas.

-vamos- se decía a si misma puesto que el aire le faltaba y el dolor de las heridas ya estaba palpitando debido al sudor- debe haber una entrada-susurraba puesto que oía a Jiro acercarse-pero donde-empezó a ver hacia todos lados hasta que encontró una ventana abierta-¡ahí!-comento mientras empezaba a usar sus fuerzas para con agilidad subir el árbol que estaba cerca usando solo las piernas para llegar a la altura de la ventana y de un salto entrar, cayendo encima de muchas cosas-uff a salvo… el padre de Shizuru está loco-dijo mientras trataba de calmar su corazón.

-ara- eso altero a la peliazul-ya decía yo que no podía ser que me dejarás plantada-sonrió la ancianita-¿qué te entretuvo?

….

**Nota. **_mmm... tal vez sí hice que Shizuru se enamorara demasiado rápido - -||| Bueno eso me va por ver tantos omakes -^^-... gracias por sus comentarios ahora dejen más =) solo si lo desean claro... me disculpo por los errores que puedan encontrar y este... Nos vemos (leemos en este caso=)_


	14. Familia Fujino: Sobrevive Parte 2

**NOTAS: **Todos los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños...

**Primero que nada debo aclarar que este es mi primer fic y... por tanto mi primer Lemon... así que por favor no sean demasiado críticos, por un momento dude de subirlo, pero ya otras personas lo habían leído y no sentí que fuera lo correcto cambiarlo... así que aquí va =)  
**

**Importante: **Este capítulo no es apto para menores de edad así que si alguien menor lo está leyendo debo advertirle que no lo haga… no quiero pervertir mentes inocentes…. - -U

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUES?**

**Cap.10. "Familia Fujino: Sobreviviendo… a la droga" Parte 2.**

-¡aahh!-grito al sentir el alcohol en sus heridas.

Después de encontrarse con la abuela de Shizuru, esta la invito a su habitación donde se podría decir era casi una casa tanto que hasta estaba dividida en sala, comedor, cocina, habitación y baño; ella se encontraba sentada en la sala cerca de una mesita en lo que Suzume-san la curaba.

-tranquila-trataba de calmarla Suzume-san mientras intentaba curar las heridas de la peliazul (¡pero vamos! ¿A quién no le duele que te pongan alcohol, más si la herida es grande y algo profunda?) –cielos y eso que solo te estoy poniendo el alcohol, todavía falta la inyección del tétano.

-está bien-llorosa-intentare calmarme… pero ¿es necesaria la inyección?-preguntaba suplicante.

-desgraciadamente si… esas heridas necesitan protección contra las infecciones… es necesario-termino en lo que le vendaba las heridas provocadas por las balas que le pasaron rozando.

-no entiendo por qué el señor Fujino es así-murmuro, dirigiendo su vista a otro lado que no fuera la mesa donde ya hacia la inyección.

-almenos no te mando al hospital-comento la ancianita mientras preparaba la vacuna y volvía a ver a la ojiverde que tenía una interrogante escrita en su rostro-verás… al enamorado de Anh lo mando al hospital… y al final él no volvió-¿_quién querría volver si te amenazan de muerte? _Pensaba Nat- y Anh no tuvo más que aceptar el compromiso-concluyo mientras acercaba la vacuna a la peliazul y esta giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-pero ella… ¿no hizo nada para ayudar a su prometido?-pregunto mientras cerraba fuertemente la boca al sentir la inyección que no era para nada pequeña, pero lo que más le dolió fue el líquido puesto que cerro también sus ojos.

-no… ella no se entero… y aunque lo hubiera hecho muy probablemente tampoco hubiese hecho algo-terminó mientras le ponía un algodón en el lugar que había inyectado- aquí Jiro ha hecho que sus hijas le teman tanto que les cuesta mucho ir en contra de sus ordenes.

-eso es triste-menciono mientras se arreglaba la ropa para tapar las heridas ya vendadas.

-sí pero no hay nada que lo cambie de momento-viéndola-a no ser que marques la diferencia-dijo mientras servía té para ambas y se lo ofrecía a Natsuki.

-¿eh?-aceptando el te- ¿yo marcar la diferencia?-pregunto entre curiosa y asustada.

-bueno de hecho ya lo estás haciendo-sonriendo-Kruger Natsuki.

…..

-¡Sugoi!-grito emocionada Alyssa que se encontraba viendo los carritos chocones -¡Shizuru!-grito la pequeña que al parecer todo enojo se había ido al ver que al lugar donde se dirigían estaba lleno de juegos de todo tipo-Vamos, si-mirada de cachorrito.

-no creo que sea buena idea… además ya casi vamos a comer Alyssa chan-decía Shizuru cansada y divertida, debido a que hasta ese momento se habían estado en casi todos los juegos del lugar.

-pero ¡por favor!-mirada de cachorrito combinada a uno de inocencia-¿siiii?… por favor…-rogaba.

-está bien-resignación, nadie se podía resistir a la mirada de Alyssa… _te haré quedarte sin energías… wuajajajaja_ pensaba malévolamente la rubiecita mientras sonreía y arrastraba a Shizuru a un nuevo juego… hasta que se detuvo de la nada haciendo que Shizuru casi se tropezara con ella-¿Alyssa?-trato de llamar su atención pero la pequeña se había quedado estática viendo hacia un lugar, la castaña le siguió la mirada y se topo con un súper juego de baile recién estrenado-¿quieres ir ahí?

-yo-o-tartamudeo… de lo que la ojirubi no se había dado cuenta era del pequeño que estaba bailando ahí que tenia hipnotizada a la pequeña-no-sonrojo-mejor luego-y se fue en dirección diferente a la de los juegos dejando a Shizuru extrañada.

Cuando llegaron al lugar la mamá de la castaña les pidió que se divirtieran mientras ella atendía unos asuntos y que luego se encontrarían en un restaurante para almorzar, Alyssa entonces aprovecho esa oportunidad para seguir molestando porque técnicamente ella no estaba haciéndole pruebas a la castaña (ya le caía bien y estaba más que aprobada) aunque claro las demás no lo sabían, aun pensaban que la ojiazul no tragaba del todo a Shizuru… pero lo que si no quería permitir Alyssa era que la ojirubi se convirtiera en el centro del mundo de su hermana (eso sí que no), por ello quería cansarla para que así Nat pasara más tiempo con ella y no con la ojirubi.

-pobre de Shizuru-comento Mai con una gota en su cabeza mientras Nao y Mikoto asentían, ellas ya sabían lo que era que Alyssa se comportara así… todas habían pasado por lo mismo… las tres se encontraban comiendo helado imaginándose lo que le podría hacer a la castaña.

…..

-sabes-ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas tazas llevaban y se sentía extraña… empezaba a considerar que ese té no era normal- mi nieta no siempre ha sido así de educada-comentaba la ancianita que tenía un tono extraño como si estuviera drogada.

-¿en serio?- si ella también se sentía drogada, estaba sonriendo demasiado y se sentía mareada _ ¡esperen!... ¿cuándo cambie la taza a vaso?_

-si… de pequeña era una niña mimada y juguetona… ¿sabías que una vez se monto a un árbol y no sabía cómo bajarse?-se comenzó a reír y quien sabe de dónde saco un álbum de fotos-mira esta foto-dijo mientras la peliazul se acercaba y veía una foto de la castaña cuando era pequeña, en donde su vestido estaba sucio y rasgado mientras ella lloraba y había una mujer castaña, ojos morados, hermosa, que la estaba calmando, esta imagen le saco una sonrisa a Natsuki.

-¿quién es ella?- pregunto mientras tocaba con cariño la foto.

-ella es la madre de Shizuru… Ayame-menciono y dejo en shock a Nat…_ ¿su madre? Pero Akemi san… es decir ella es casi el vivo retrato de Shizuru… aunque esta mujer también se le parece demasiado…_

-¿cómo es posible?

-Akemi es la hermana gemela de la madre de Shizuru… hace tiempo cuando Shizuru aun era demasiado pequeña, su madre salió a un viaje de negocios… Ayame era la verdadera dueña de todo el imperio Fujino, de hecho de ella viene el apellido, Jiro y yo somos de apellido Iwasaki… pero volviendo al tema Ayame una prestigiada empresaria fue obligada a casarse con Jiro- si… el té ya la tenía mal, había pasado de la historia de porque no estaba Ayame a la historia de cómo conoció ésta a su suegro- a pesar de ser un matrimonio por conveniencia ambos se enamoraron y tenían una vida feliz, todo era alegría por todos lados… hasta ese extraño accidente… cuando ella iba a ese viaje, el piloto del avión donde estaba no tomo las debidas precauciones y se accidento en medio de un huracán… para cuando fueron a ayudarlos ya no quedaba vivo ningún sobreviviente-comenzó a llorar y la ojiverde se acerco a abrazarla- la familia quedo destrozada… Jiro cambio radicalmente y sus hijas también… -sollozaba, paso un momento hasta que continuo- pasado un tiempo Akemi se acerco a la familia y devolvió un poco la alegría… Jiro se caso con ella y hasta ahora la depresión no lo ha consumido por ello… pero se volvió sobre protector con sus hijas, por eso es como es en este momento-volviendo a ver la peliazul- Shizuru dejo de sonreír y paso a crear una máscara donde se pudiera proteger, empezó a alejarse de nosotros…

-¿por eso se fue a Fuuka?

-la presión que su padre ponía sobre ellas era y es aún demasiado grande… Natsuki

-¿sí?

-lo siento-se disculpaba mientras se soltaba del abrazo y la miraba de frente.

-¿por qué?

-cuando te vi por primera vez creí que eras una interesada-sonriendo- pero cuando investigue tu historia… que por cierto no es fácil de encontrar-Nat se quedo en blanco _¿me investigo?_- y vi sonreír como antes a mi nieta, me di cuenta que no podría haber mejor persona que tu para ella… mi nieta realmente es afortunada… -pensando-ambas lo son…. –comento mientras se levantaba y tomaba el último trago del vaso.

-gracias-susurro feliz la ojiesmeralda puesto que al fin tenia a alguien de su lado de la familia de la castaña.

- voy por mas – dijo Suzume-san mientras se alejaba tambaleante por mas té y cuando regresaba con él se tropezó, pero antes de que se cayera Natsuki la sostuvo y le ayudo a sentarse mientras veía el té…que tenía una indicación: "nuevo té/ vino para pasar un momento agradable con su pareja… ayuda a la excitación, adormecimiento y sinceridad en su pareja*…" _¡QUE! ¿Acabo de ser drogada…?_ pensaba la peliazul hasta que vio la Advertencia: este producto puede provocar mareo, debilitamiento o cansancio.

-Suzume-san-hablo la peliazul aun pálida.

-¿sí?

-¿esto es droga?

-¿eh?-se sorprendió mientras la peliazul le pasaba el recipiente a Suzume y esta se ponía unos lentes y leía la etiqueta-oh… esto es el té de prueba de una de las compañías de la familia-viendo a la peliazul mientras sonreía-es droga-afirmo tranquilamente.

-y lo dice así de simple-se altero un poco la peliazul mientras el mareo regresaba y no le quedaba de otra más que sentarse de nuevo.

-si… tranquila… el efecto solo dura unas 24 horas-dijo mientras se acobijaba _¿de dónde salió la cobija? _Pensaba Nat- además no pareces drogada… aunque no sé cuantos vasos hemos tomado… dependiendo de eso va el efecto… tal vez dure un poco mas… pero no importa-murmuro mientras se comenzaba a dormir-solo no te acerques a Anh.

-pe-pero…

-¡ah si! – la interrumpió- y Nat… -viéndola- gracias por devolverle la felicidad a Shizuru… por favor… no la dejes… no es tan fuerte como lo aparenta-termino mientras se quedaba dormida y dejaba a la peliazul sonrojada y con las palabras en la boca…

…..

-oh ya veo que se divirtieron-comento Akemi san mientras se sentaba en la mesa y veía a todas las chicas: Mai estaba feliz hablando con Mikoto tratando de distraerla para que no se comiera a los peces de una tienda de mascotas por el hambre que tenía, Nao estaba contenta puesto que tenía un nuevo celular, Shizuru estaba tranquila y Alyssa estaba haciendo un puchero (porque había perdido todos los juegos contra la ojirubi) y se le notaba un tanto ida-¿ya ordenaron?

-si… solo faltas tú… -comento la castaña con una extraña sensación, como cuando sentimos que algo no anda bien.

-saben le hablare a Natsuki para ver como esta todo-comento Mai ya que pudo leer la mirada de preocupación en Shizuru, mientras decía eso se levantaba para hablar con la peliazul.

-puedo preguntarte algo-comento la ojirubi a su madre.

-claro hija dime

-¿por qué no invitaste a Natsuki a venir? ¿Cuál era tu intención?

-no se te escapa nada ¿verdad?-menciono sonriendo mientras Shizuru solo la observaba- tu padre me dijo que quería hablar con ella-confeso mientras la castaña se alteraba un poco.

-¿qué papá qué?-comento alterada.

-también Anh… dijo que deseaba conocer y probar a tu novia… y bueno ¿por qué no?... a mí me agrada tal vez después de esto todo este mejor- dijo inocentemente, era obvio que ella no le quería hacer daño a la peliazul pero simplemente era demasiado despistada, aun así Shizuru en ese momento sentía la necesidad de regresar.

-oigan-hablo Mai interrumpiendo la plática que estaba causando tensión en la mesa ya que todas se comenzaban a preocupar- Nat no me contesta-menciono nerviosa por las miradas.

-¿estás segura?-en ese momento había cierto temor en la pregunta de la ojirubi.

-sí y es extraño… ella nunca se separa de su celular…

-debemos irnos-interrumpió el diálogo de la pelinaranja.

-pero hija todavía no hemos comido

-ahora-dijo con gran seriedad.

-vámonos-declaro Akemi al ver que de algo grave se trataba… _aguanta Nat_ pensaba la castaña.

….

Natsuki caminaba por el pasillo de la casa usando la pared de apoyo para no caerse debido a la drogada que tenia, después de haber llevado a Suzume a su habitación y acobijarla se retiro (aun era un misterio el cómo había llevado a la ancianita a su habitación con lo drogada que estaba), se dirigía a su cuarto y debido a su estado actual no se había percatado de una mirada color lila que le seguía…

-vaya no te ves bien-comento y de inmediato le saco un respingo a la ojiverde.

-tu padre casi me mata como se supone que debería estar-comento mientras simulaba que se podía parar sin necesidad de la pared _¡rayos! cálmate Nat recuerda que esa cosa te hace decir la verdad así que se precavida…. Ten en mente lo que dijo Suzume de alejarte de Anh… _

-pues si te sientes mal… yo puedo hacerte sentir mejor-murmuraba mientras se acercaba seductoramente a la peliazul.

-gracias pero no… - hablo cuando la ojilila se acerco a ella y la acorralaba en la pared, se sentía demasiado débil como para apartarla.

-o vamos…. Yo se que estas drogada-susurraba mientras le lamia la mejilla- ¿sabias que esa droga hace que te excites más rápido…?

-¿cómo sabes eso?-comento asqueada por lo que estaba pasando pero aunque estuviera intentando con todas sus fuerzas sus manos no reaccionaban.

-porque… yo cambie el té de la abuela por la droga-comentaba mientras intentaba meter una de sus piernas entre las de la peliazul- así que ahora solo déjate llevar…-sonreía mientras besaba su cuello y la ojiverde intentaba que su cuerpo reaccionara- no te resistas y escógeme-hablaba mientras deslizaba su mano por los botones de la camisa de Nat y la empezaba a desabrochar-olvídate de mi hermana…

-¡no!- grito y con todas sus fuerzas logro mover su cuerpo para empujar a Anh hasta hacerla caer- aléjate de mí-dijo llena de convicción mientras empezaba a correr con todo lo que podía.

-no lo entiendo… se supone que para este momento tu deberías estar nublada por el deseo… ¿cómo es que no has caído?-murmuro para si Anh mientras observaba alejarse a la peliazul…- bueno… esto lo hace más interesante-sonriendo-tu vas a ser mía…-susurro mientras lanzaba una mirada lasciva hacia su objetivo.

Nat estaba corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo pero en un determinado momento antes de llegar a las gradas que la llevarían a las habitaciones se tropezó y cayó haciéndola recordar todas las heridas que tenia… en ese momento su respiración no se calmaba, aun así intento levantarse lentamente, pero cuando al fin estaba de pie Anh le jalo la pierna haciéndola caer de nuevo y esta vez cayó sobre su brazo lastimado.

-Auch-se quejaba mientras en un acto inconsciente se giraba quedando boca arriba en lo que agarraba su brazo, en ese momento Anh aprovecho para ponérsele encima y con su peso evitar que se pudiera levantar.

-vaya que eres difícil de convencer-decía mientras tomaba ambos brazos de la ojiesmeralda y los ponía en los lados de esta, inmovilizándolos así- pero de nada sirve ya-termino mientras comenzaba con su labor…

….

-¡WAAAAAAA!-gritaban todas en lo que Shizuru conducía a máxima velocidad para llegar a la casa- ¡Calma!... ¡POR DIOS!-gritaba Mai mientras ya casi llegaban… _solo un poco más_ pensaba cuando de repente freno e hizo que todas se golpearan mientras ella salía corriendo fuera del auto y entraba a la casa, en lo que las demás salían a vomitar.

…

-déjame-intentaba hacer fuerza pero ya no podía.

-te vas a divertir- comentaba la ojilila.

-suéltame… -susurro mientras la castaña le terminaba de desabrochar su blusa e iba a decir algo hasta que sintió una fuerte patada en su parte lateral del cuerpo, haciéndola estrellarse contra la pared.

-dijo que la soltaras-hablo Shizuru que en esos momentos no parecía ella, tenía una mirada diabólica.

-Shizu… ru-murmuro Nat mientras intentaba levantarse y la ojirubi le ayudaba sin dejar de ver a su hermana.

-vamos hermanita… solo quería conocer a mi cuñada-hablaba ya levantada mientras tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-mira Anh-hablo sin ninguna emoción en la voz- te lo dejare más que claro-su mirada tiraba miles de dagas haciendo que la ojilila se estremeciera de miedo- tú no te volverás a acercar a mi novia, o te aseguro que en el momento en que lo hagas desearas nunca haber nacido…

-t-tú no puedes hacerme nada-decía mas que pálida del miedo.

En ese momento Shizuru comenzó a reírse escalofriantemente- créeme hermanita tú no quieres saber de lo que soy capaz-termino mientras hacía que la ojiverde se apoyara en ella y se alejaba dejando a una temblorosa Anh Lu.

-lo siento-se disculpaba Natsuki sin levantar la mirada.

- no es tu culpa…- trataba de relajarse de las ganas que tenia de matar a su hermana, pero sabía que no sería lo correcto…. No dijeron nada mas, cada una estaba metida en su propio mundo, al llegar a la habitación la peliazul solo se retiro a bañarse, se sentía sucia, mientras Shizuru se cambiaba tratando de relajarse, cuando la ojiverde salió ya tenía puesta una ropa diferente aunque estaba algo mojada y aun no se le pasaba el efecto de la droga…

-¿Shizuru?-pregunto cuando vio a la castaña solo con la blusa parada viendo hacia un punto imaginario con un semblante asustado y al no recibir respuesta, decidió acercarse lentamente y abrazarla por la espalda, esto provoco un pequeño susto en la ojirubi.

-¿Nat?-pregunto mientras se dejaba abrazar.

-¿estás bien?-dijo en lo que tapaba su rostro con el cabello de la castaña.

-yo debería preguntar eso… -hablo mientras se daba la vuelta y observaba el rostro de la peliazul- ¿estás bien?

-si… solo un poco adolorida-comento mientras besaba la frente de su novia-gracias-susurro.

-Nat ¿qué fue lo que paso?-murmuro mientras sentía el cuerpo de la ojiverde.

-¿realmente importa?-comento mientras inconscientemente respiraba el aroma de la castaña.

-si… necesito saberlo-su tono era preocupado… y aun así, comenzaba sentir deseo, solo entonces cayó en la cuenta que solo la tapaba la ropa interior y la camisa que estaba desabrochada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Natsuki-susurro mientras observaba la mirada llena de deseo de la ojiesmeralda y sin querer su vista se desvió a sus labios.

-dime-murmuro mientras Shizuru ponía dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de Natsuki y los deslizaba lentamente abriéndolos, simplemente no sabía que pasaba, su cerebro en ese momento solo pedía dejarse llevar… quizá el miedo a perderla, o tal vez el temor de que fuera de alguien más… no sabía cuál sería la razón lo único de lo que si era consciente era que amaba a la peliazul y en ese momento las palabras estaban de mas… simplemente beso a Natsuki, pero esta vez todo era diferente, en ese beso no había inocencia, en vez de ello ahora estaba la lujuria y la pasión, las ganas de probar cada vez más… la peliazul entonces la dirigió a la cama, en el proceso le quito la camisa provocando en cada roce pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en el cuerpo de la ojirubi, ambas cayeron a la cama con la respiración agitada y evidentemente sonrojadas, mientras Shizuru deslizaba sus manos hacia arriba retirando de paso la camisa de la peliazul, produciendo que esta se separara y sentara, sin dejar caer todo su peso, encima de la ojirubi para quitársela seductoramente provocando un deseo incontrolable en Shizuru que se levanto para comenzar a besar ese abdomen que tanto la llamaba mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de la morena para poder quitarle el brasier y al mismo tiempo cambiaba las posiciones para colocarse entre las piernas de la ojiesmeralda y comenzaba a besar y lamer su cuello.

-ahh!…. Shizuru!-gemía con su respiración a mil por hora mientras la castaña empezaba a descender hasta sus pechos… haciendo gemir a la ojiverde al sentir a Shizuru succionar, morder y lamer uno de sus pezones y al mismo tiempo sentía la mano de esta masajeando su otro seno, dandole pequeños pellizcos produciéndole excitación, la ojirubi se mantuvo un momento disfrutando de los pechos de la ojiverde moldeándolos a su gusto y luego comenzó a descender lentamente dejando un camino húmedo por el abdomen de la peliazul hasta llegar a los pantalones, los cuales empezó a retirar mientras acariciaba las piernas de Natsuki y daba un beso travieso al centro húmedo de la ojiverde por encima de la ropa interior sacándole un fuerte gemido a la peliazul, en lo que le retiraba completamente los pantalones, Nat tenía un pronunciado sonrojo pero a pesar de que estaba siendo nublada por el deseo se levanto e hizo que la castaña dirigiera su rostro hacia ella para comenzar a besarla y retirarle con delicadeza las ultimas prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de la ojirubi en lo que esta se acostaba encima de la peliazul mientras bajaba sus manos hasta llegar a la única prenda que impedía que se unieran en ese momento y con cuidado comenzó a sacársela mientras se separaba de la morena hasta dejarla la totalmente desnuda, ambas se deleitaban con la vista que tenían enfrente, Natsuki le indico a la castaña que se acercara seductoramente con sus dedos y Shizuru sonriendo, comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambas dirigiéndose específicamente hacia los labios de la morena, en el recorrido las dos sintieron sus cuerpo desnudos y sus centros húmedos unirse produciendo que sintieran choques eléctricos recorrerlas, haciéndolas gemir, entonces la castaña aprovecho para deslizar su mano por la pierna de la peliazul abriéndose espacio hasta llegar a la parte interna de la pierna de esta y comenzaba a bajar….

-ahh!-gimió Natsuki al sentir a la castaña rozando su sexo.

-ara Nat su ki-deletreaba su nombre de manera sexy al sentir la humedad de esta, mientras muy lentamente la penetraba con uno de sus dedos haciendo que la espalda de la ojiverde se arqueara levemente y sujetara las sabanas de la cama, mientras Shizuru volvía a besar su cuello y la penetraba con el segundo dedo.

-¡Shizuru!-grito la peliazul al sentirla dentro haciendo que la castaña sonriera mientras comenzaba a penetrarla produciendo que la ojiverde siguiera el ritmo de sus dedos con las caderas, los jadeos y los gemidos eran cada vez mas fuertes la ojirubi podía sentir como sus dedos estaban siendo cada vez más aprisionados por lo que aumento el ritmo hasta que la peliazul termino con un fuerte gemido arqueando su espalda y mojando los dedos de Shizuru al llegar al orgasmo, la castaña solo observaba el rostro de Natsuki con una sonrisa, esto le provoco una extraña sensación de felicidad mientras le besaba levemente la mejilla y retiraba sus dedos… cuando la peliazul ya había normalizado su respiración abrió sus ojos y volvió a ver a la castaña que le observaba, no pudo evitar sonreír y cambiar los papeles colocándose ahora ella encima de la castaña y comenzando a besarla.

-Natsuki-pronuncio Shizuru mientras se separaba de la boca de la ojiverde y la veía directamente a los ojos-te amo-susurro y la peliazul sentía que moriría, ¿cuántas veces no había deseado escuchar esas palabras de ella?, era tanta la emoción que como respuesta la beso tiernamente.

-yo también te amo Shizuru- la miro esperando que leyera la sinceridad en sus ojos, entonces empezó descender a su cuello besándolo dulcemente hasta que en un punto exacto la ojirubi gimió fuertemente provocando alegría en Natsuki-encontré tu punto débil-susurro haciendo sonrojar a la castaña mientras la peliazul se concentraba en ese punto haciendo que Shizuru mordiera la almohada para no dejar salir sus sonidos guturales, lentamente descendió y comenzó a formar un camino de saliva desde el cuello de la castaña pasando por sus pechos donde se mantuvo un rato, siguiendo con su abdomen donde puso principal atención al ombligo de la ojirubi pasando sensualmente su lengua dentro de él sacándole un nuevo gemido a la castaña (que esta vez no pudo impedir) hasta llegar al fin al centro de Shizuru y con delicadeza separo sus piernas y con su lengua empezó a penetrarla habiéndose paso entre sus pliegues provocando mil sensaciones en Shizuru.

-¡aahhh! ¡Natsuki!-gimió mientras con sus manos tomaba la cabeza de la peliazul para evitar que se alejara, para la ojiverde oírla gemir era la más bella canción que en su vida había escuchado, por lo que comenzó a succionar y besar el clítoris de la castaña mientras con cuidado cambiaba su boca por sus dedos y se dirigía a su cuello así mientras entraba y salía de ella besaba exactamente la parte del cuello que mayor excitación le había provocado.

-¡por…por Dios!... Nat… Natsuki- gemía Shizuru, mientras la peliazul la penetraba cada vez a mayor velocidad y la castaña se sujetaba de la espalda de la ojiverde hasta que llego al clímax y en el proceso araño la espalda de la ojiverde hasta llegar a la herida que tenía en el brazo haciendo que la ojiesmeralda sacara pequeñas lagrimas de dolor y ocultara su rostro en el cuello de la castaña.

-¿q-qué… te… paso?-pregunto la ojirubi mientras observaba la herida e intentaba calmar su respiración.

-no ocurrió nada-termino mientras se dejaba caer a la par de Shizuru.

-Nat no…-sus palabras murieron en los labios de Natsuki mientras ésta la abrazaba por la cintura para acercarla a ella.

-algún día me enterare-susurro separándose levemente de los labios de su novia.

-algún día-afirmo mientras la volvía a besar y empezaban una nueva sesión de caricias y besos…

…..

*En pocas palabras es viagra con alguna droga para decir la verdad.

**Nota: **Algún día seré capaz de hacer un buen Lemon... pero supongo que habrá que esperar y practicar, espero les haya gustado y... gracias por comentar que es lo que me anima a seguir con la historia ^^


	15. ¿Tour?

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son total propiedad de Sunrise yo solo los he tomado prestados.**

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUÉS?**

**Cap.11. ¿TOUR?**

–No hay nada de información aparte de que es una estudiante –comentó un joven de pelo blanco.

–¡Eso es imposible!... siempre debe haber información de todas las personas –gritó furioso.

–Lo siento… de Kuga Natsuki solo se sabe que es una estudiante, y que tiene una hermana, de ahí nada más –concluyó lanzándole los archivos al escritorio.

–Lárgate –terminó de decir eso y el joven se marchó a una velocidad sorprendente–¿quién eres? –Preguntó a la nada viendo la foto de su cuñada.

…..

El sol se colaba por la ventana solo para encontrar una cama totalmente vacía, mientras nuestra feliz pareja se encontraba acostada en el suelo, cubierta únicamente por una sábana, el cómo llegaron ahí era uno de los grandes misterios del universo… una estaba profundamente dormida mientras la otra intentaba recordar los eventos del día anterior puesto que solo tenía pequeñas imágenes de algunos sucesos y eso la enojaba porque había estado con Shizuru de muchas maneras, pero no recordaba nada, ni siquiera el cómo llego a la posición en la que se encontraba en ese momento, solo sabía que le dolían ciertas partes de su cuerpo… aunque eso no le quitaba la felicidad provocada por la nueva sensación del cuerpo desnudo de la castaña junto al suyo.

Era tan genial, que cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar mejor esa calidez, podría haber sido el mejor día de su vida, pero nada dura para siempre y en tanto estaba relajada se comenzaron a escuchar gritos, hasta que de repente abrieron la puerta de golpe sacándole un grito a la intrusa, haciendo que la ojirubi se despertara…

-¡Por Dios!... ¡Tengan algo de vergüenza!–gritó una pelinaranja que se había dado la vuelta para no ver.

–Ara… Mai–san, que inoportuna para entrar –mencionó Shizuru sentándose en lo que se tapaba con la sábana.

–Sin mencionar lo escandalosa –concluyó Nat.

–Así me agradecen el que les haya salvado de que el papá de Shizuru entrara –comentó aun de espaldas mientras la castaña miraba el leve temblor en Nat al mencionar a su suegro.

–¿Nat?

–Etto… será mejor empezar a arreglarnos ¿no?

–Y dense prisa que el tiempo nos come –comentó la Mai.

–¿Eh?–dijeron al unísono.

–Shizuru, tu abuelita quiere que salgamos o algo así.

–Ara… ¿de nuevo?

–Sí pero esta vez todas juntas… es que tus padres quieren discutir algo y pues… nos echaron a todas…

–ya…

….

–¿Ya están listas? –preguntó Suzume–san.

–Si– comentaron todas medio adormiladas, puesto que eran exactamente las seis de la mañana…

–Pero que ánimos –volvió a la pareja solo para notar en Shizuru una radiante felicidad y en Natsuki una fusión de duda y felicidad– _esto va a estar genial _–pensó–bueno chicas –las llamó sonriendo– debido a que en estos momentos hay tensión en la casa vamos a salir a un tour –comentó feliz– aquí están los boletos.

–¿Tour?

–Si… no saldremos del país si eso es lo que temen… simplemente será un paseo por todo Kyoto en un solo día –concluyó emocionada.

–….– Ninguna tenía ganas de contestar así que solo se dirigieron al carro mientras Nao y Mikoto se volvieron a dormir.

-¿Así que oficialmente ya son pareja?–pregunto la ojilila en lo que el carro se ponía en marcha.

–Si –contestaron al unísono mientras sonreían, ambas estaban tranquilas hasta que de la nada apareció Alyssa.

–Permiso –y se sentó entre las dos.

–¿Alyssa? –preguntó la ojiverde cuando la pequeña se abrazó a ella.

–Tengo frio –comentó y la peliazul entonces le abrazó para calentarla, mientras Shizuru miraba hacia la ventana tratando de ocultar su desilusión ya que ella tenía planeado hacer lo mismo.

–Alyssa, eres cruel –murmuró Mai al ver a la pequeña, atrayendo la atención de la pareja.

–No es que en serio tengo frio

–Será que estas enferma –comentó un tanto preocupada la castaña– desde ayer estás actuando un poco extraña… incluso dejaste los juegos

–¿Enserio?–preguntó Mai extrañada mientras Nat miraba si tenía temperatura y la ojirubí asentía– vaya eso nunca se ha visto –mencionó ahora también preocupada.

–Simplemente ya no quería jugar –dijo y ocultó su rostro en el cuerpo de la peliazul.

–Ahora ya me preocupaste –susurró Natsuki– pero no tienes temperatura…

–No es nada –dijo entre su ropa.

–Está bien –se resignó, todas iban algo preocupadas, bueno casi todas.

No dijeron nada hasta llegar a una parada de autobús, dejando a todas un poco sorprendidas.

–Obaa–san… ¿dónde estamos?

–En una parada de autobús –contestó sonriente.

–No me refiero a eso

–Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente –comentó sonriente mientras observaba el horizonte donde se podía ver aproximarse un autobús.

–No estás hablando en serio –susurró la peliazul.

–¡Aquí estamos! –gritó la ancianita mientras movía sus manos y hacia que el vehículo se detuviese mientras las demás se habían quedado como estatuas.

–¡Bienvenidas al Tour de la perdición! –Comentó emocionada la chica de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes con escaza ropa– ¿qué esperan? ¡Súbanse!– dijo para ver si reaccionaban las chicas…

…

–Bien… ¿ya estas feliz?, nos encontramos solos, ya todas se fueron, incluyendo a Anh–mencionó observándolo.

–Sí, es hora de que hablemos –dijo mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá de la sala y veía a su esposa tomar asiento frente a él.

–¿Se qué quieres hablar?

–Del futuro de Shizuru –contestó seriamente mientras Akemi preguntaba con la mirada– quiero que Kuga Natsuki desaparezca de la vida de Shizuru.

–Pues eso es algo imposible… ¿ya notaste la felicidad en tu hija?

–Pero ¡esa mujer es una don nadie!... una Fujino no puede terminar así

–¡¿Pero qué acaso no es más importante la felicidad de tu hija? –declaró enojada por el egoísmo en su esposo.

–¡No si es con esa!... Así que decide, ¿me vas a ayudar sí o no?

–¡NO!... ¡y más te vale no tocarla! –gritó mientras se levantaba– Shizuru la ama y Natsuki a ella ¿qué acaso no es eso lo único que realmente importa?–suavizando su voz.

–Shizuru no sabe lo que quiere

–Más bien tú no quieres abrir los ojos –dijo con un tono entre enojado y desesperado– y no la tocaras o créeme que te arrepentirás –sentenció.

–¿Es acaso una amenaza? –preguntó aun con arrogancia.

–Tómalo como gustes pero aléjate de Natsuki… o ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de todo lo que has estado haciendo? –terminó de decir eso y por un leve momento Jiro mostro una expresión de sorpresa.

–Ya veo… así que de verdad no me ayudaras –dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Akemi ya no contestó solo giro para marcharse, pero en ese preciso momento Jiro la agarro de la cintura y coloco un trapo en su rostro haciéndola inspirar un extraño olor evitando cualquier movimiento de resistencia.

–Entonces si no me ayudas… tampoco seas un estorbo –concluyó mientras Akemi se desvanecía para quedar inconsciente.

…

La música estaba más fuerte que nunca, había tanto espacio en ese autobús que casi parecía una casa o un tren de lujo, la gente bailaba como loca, todos con una gran sonrisa en su cara, todos excepto un grupo de chicas que ya hacia un poco extrañadas por los eventos que ocurrían, Alyssa y Mikoto estaban jugando, Nao estaba coqueteando, ya que si la vida le daba la oportunidad de salirse con la suya ¿por qué desaprovechar? Suzume–san había desaparecido, dejando solo a Mai, Natsuki y Shizuru sentadas en una de las mesas observando las cosas.

–Saben creo que… ya que estamos aquí podríamos adaptarnos y… –mirando hacia todos lados hasta que su mirada quedo fija en donde se encontraba Mikoto jugando, donde había un joven rubio, coqueteándole, produciendo en la pelinaranja una sensación de molestia, de ganas de sacar de ahí a la pelinegra y– debo irme –dijo y se fue directo donde la pequeña.

–Ara ¿qué le habrá pasado? –preguntó mientras ambas seguían con la mirada a la ojilila y notaban el por qué de su extraña retirada.

–Ya era hora–sonrió la peliazul al observar a su amiga.

–¿En serio?

–Si ya llevaban tiempo con eso –mencionó mientras observaba a la castaña.

–Ara, si me sigues viendo así comenzare a pensar que quieres comerme –comentó en tono juguetón.

–¡Oi!–sonrojo.

–Aunque claro… técnicamente eso ya no importa –murmuró mientras se acercaba a ella– porque ya lo hiciste –susurró mientras reducía el espacio que había entre ellas, para poder disfrutar de esos labios que la volvían loca.

–¡Ya párenle ustedes! ¿Qué no les basto la noche? –interrumpió Nao mientras se sentaba contando el dinero.

–¿Y tú no te aburres de estafar a la gente? –contraatacó la peliazul enojada.

–Claro que no cachorra –dijo guiñándole el ojo– además es divertido

–Ara, pero ellos algún día te pueden descubrir enfrente de todos –comentó la castaña.

–jajajajaja claro que no, no lo lograran– viendo a la pareja que tenían una incógnita en la cara– además ninguna de mis victimas están aquí –concluyó con una risa diabólica.

–Hola, ya regresé –comentó la pelinaranja mientras tenía amarrada a la pelinegra y la sentaba a la par de ella.

–Mai… ¿pero qué?

–Mejor no preguntes

–Shizuru–chan, Nee chan –habló la rubia atrayendo la atención de la dos– quiero jugar –sacándoles una gota a ambas.

–Ara… bueno Nee–chan te toca –comentó Shizuru.

–¡¿Ehh? No, ella dijo que las dos –nerviosa.

–Sí, pero –dijo mientras se estiraba– ya que no me dejaste dormir anoche, me encuentro bastante cansada –sonriendo.

–¡¿QUÉ? –gritó la pequeña– ¡¿estuviste jugando con Shizuru y no con migo? –gritó enojada.

–Eh… no Alyssa, no es lo que crees

–Ara, para mí sí lo es –bromeando

–¡Shizuru!

–Cielos cachorra… ya decía yo que tanto ruido en la otra habitación no podía ser normal.

–¡Nao! No paso nada

-Mi Natsuki quiere negar nuestro encuentro de anoche –y para terminar con boche de oro dijo eso mientras se mordía el labio inferior seductoramente provocándole un gran sonrojo en la ojiverde.

–Jajajajajajaja –estallaron todas en risa, excepto Alyssa que no terminó de captar lo que pasaba mientras Natsuki refunfuñaba.

–¡Urusai!

–Jajajajaja ya sabía yo que te tenia mal –comentó Mai.

–No soy la única ¿no?–dijo mientras observaba a la pelinegra atada.

…

–Mantente vigilándola, no quiero que salga de ahí –susurró mientras Shiho asentía.

–¡Como ordene, señor! –declaró mientras Jiro se alejaba y comenzaba a marcar un número.

–Soy yo–dijo con una voz escalofriante– quiero que en el momento preciso… te deshagas de ella

–Como gustes–respondió la voz del otro lado.

…..

–¡Estamos en nuestra primera parada! –gritó la locutora de nombre Sugiura Midori– ¡Así que aprovechen para disfrutar, conseguir recuerdos y todo lo que deseen!

–¿Esto es un tour?... ¿No debería ser mas explicativo de los lugares en los que estamos? –preguntó Nat

–Esto realmente no es un Tour –comentó Nao– en realidad es solo un viaje, un paseo de borrachos –aclaró mientras las demás se quedaban sin habla.

–Eso es cierto –afirmó Suzume–san– ya verán cómo nos divertiremos –terminó feliz mientras se bajaba del autobús para comprar algo.

–Ara, no conocía este lado de la obaa–san

–Créeme Shizuru, tu abuelita no es lo que parece

–¿A qué te refieres?

– A nada en especial –comentó mientras recordaba brevemente una de las imágenes que tenia del día anterior.

–¿Qué me estas ocultando, Nat–su–ki?

–Etto… nada

–Mmm ¿me estas mintiendo?

–No, es solo que…

**IMAGINANDO…**

–_Shizuru… etto… lo que pasa es que no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer, debido a que tu hermana me drogo… Y este… ¿crees que podemos repetirlo todo?... digo es que fue mi primera vez y es molesto solo tener pequeñas imágenes de los acontecimientos… y ¿qué opinas?_

–_¡Natsuki BAKA! –gritó mientras la abofeteaba– ¡¿Te atreviste a hacer eso drogada? ¿Sabes qué? Si no vas a tomártelo en serio mejor hasta aquí lo dejamos –sentenció llorando_

–_¡No espera! ¡Shizuru! –de repente todo se volvió oscuro… y apareció su peor pesadilla (al menos de los últimos días)._

–_¡Te dije que si dañabas a mi hija morirías! –habló el señor Fujino mientras le apuntaba con un arma…_

**Fin del sueño…**

–¿Es solo que…? –preguntó–¿Natsuki?

–¿Eh?... perdón me distraje –comentó mientras se aliviaba de que su imaginación parara.

–Si… ¿estás bien?

–Si… no pasa nada –le contestó sujetando la mano de la castaña para bajarse del autobús.

Mientras, a lo lejos un carro negro las observaba.

–¿Ya está todo preparado?

–Sí… todo está listo –respondió– ¿lo hacemos ya?

–No… dejen que disfrute su último día –sonrió mientras las observaba…

….

**Nota: **Bien con esto ya actualice hasta el cap que tenía ^^ hasta aquí me he quedado así que ahora tardare mas en dar la continuación... aunque ya estoy llegando al final de la historia, si ven mejoras en mi escritura tiene mucho que ver con que me están ayudando ¡Arigato Senpai! ^^ por tenerme paciencia con la ortografía =)


	16. Punto Crítico

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Sunrise, yo los he tomado prestados por el momento…**

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUÉS?**

**Cap.12. Punto Crítico.**

**Autora: Akary Kinomoto.**

Sinceramente, hasta para ella era una locura como habían llegado a parar ahí, precisamente ese día tenían que haber quedado atrapadas en ese lugar, donde no podía huir de esa mirada escarlata que tanto amaba, pero que de momento prefería evitar. Es interesante como cuando más quieres evitar algo más sucede. Quizás era el hecho de que había pensado demasiado en ello o tal vez era que el mundo da muchos giros y ataca cuando menos lo esperas. La cuestión para cualquiera que viera desde afuera era simple, habían quedado encerradas, pero para ella que estaba adentro todo era más complicado, si bien las miradas constantes buscando un culpable eran molestas, también afectaba el hecho de que estaba haciendo calor, y que cierta castaña la mirara con reproche y tristeza, de todo, esa tristeza apenas perceptible para la mayoría era la más dolorosa…

– ¿Y de quién fue la culpa? – preguntó Mai mientras se mantenía a escasos centímetros de la cara de Mikoto.

–¡Natsuki! – declaró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Que no fue mi culpa! – exclamó sin levantarse saliendo del estupor en el que estaba.

–Ara, ¿entonces de quién?

–No puede ser… ¿Shizuru tu también?

–Kaninna Natsuki, pero si mal no recuerdo esto empezó por ti.

–Me siento traicionada.

–Si no eres tú, ¿entonces quién? – volvió a preguntar Mai, solo que esta vez viéndola directamente a ella.

–¿En serio quieren saber? – preguntó quitándole importancia al asunto

–¿En serio quieres que respondamos? – dijeron Mai y Shizuru al unísono mientras la observaban detenidamente.

–Este… todo comenzó cuando al fin llegamos a la última parte del evento del tour, al centro turístico…

**Horas Atrás….**

–¡Al fin! Ya no aguantaba ese bus– comentó Mai mientras se estiraba luego de un viaje de aproximadamente cinco horas.

–¿Dónde estamos?– preguntó Natsuki mientras imitaba a la peli-naranja.

–¡Esa es una grandiosa pregunta!–salió de la nada Midori provocando un pequeño salto en las demás– Hemos llegado a la parte final del viaje, en este centro turístico donde pueden divertirse todo cuanto gusten – declaró orgullosa – saldremos hasta las siete de la noche. ¡Ja ne! – y así como apareció también desapareció.

–¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a mi obaa-san? – preguntó Shizuru mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

–La última vez que la vi estaba bailando en la barra sin camisa– comentó relajadamente Nao.

–¡¿Haciendo qué?!– Gritó Shizuru– ¡¿y no intentaste detenerla?!– tenía esa sensación de sacudir a la peli-roja fuertemente y preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba, pero pensándolo mejor, solo comenzó a relajarse.

–Claro que lo intenté, pero tu abuela es necia, además estaba ebria y me hizo bailar con ella– confesó sonrojándose– ¡perdí casi toda mi ropa!– fue hasta ese momento que notó que la ropa de Nao estaba rasgada.

–Araña– le llamó Nat– le tienes miedo a una simple ancianita– comentó con risa contenida.

– ¡Pero parecía una gata! – se intentaba defender mientras escuchaba reír a la oji-verde.

– Así que la araña le teme a una gata – siguió– oye si lo piensas bien eso tiene sentido – comentó mientras asentía.

–Desgraciada– le fulminó con la mirada mientras una sonrisa sádica aparecía en su rostro– tú sabrás, eres la que tiene más experiencias con ne-kos – terminó la frase muy lentamente– ¿no, cachorra?– le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se daba vuelta para retirarse dejando a Natsuki roja por dos motivos: el primero el enojo, y el segundo y tal vez el más fuerte, la vergüenza al comprender la broma.

– Urusai – susurró por lo bajo.

–Bueno, ¿vamos a entrar o qué?– preguntó Mai muy cerca de la puerta principal del centro turístico.

–¡Vamos!– gritó Mikoto corriendo mientras jalaba a Shizuru y a Natsuki para que se dieran prisa.

–¡BIENVENIDAS AL TOUR!– gritó una chica de pelo café con un traje de baño de dos piezas blanco en lo que otras más con vestimenta similar se acercaban a darles collares con flores– disfruten y beban todo cuanto deseen– terminó y se marchó para saludar a los demás que iban llegando.

–¡Ya la escucharon! – comentó Mai mientras comenzaba a correr a la piscina junto con Mikoto.

–¿Por qué no?– susurró Natsuki mientras empezaba a quitarse la camisa para quedar en traje de baño e ir con Mai, hasta que sintió que le tomaban la mano– ¿Shizuru?

–Ara, Natsuki quiere hacer de stripper hoy– bromeó mientras se acercaba mas a ella y Nat se sonrojaba– pero yo creo que prefiero uno privado– susurró muy seductoramente cerca de su oreja– Nat-su-ki-chan– completó mordiéndole la oreja.

– ¡Aahh!– gritó Natsuki mientras empujaba a Shizuru y se quedaba sorprendida– "_pero ¿qué?" _– pensó.

– Nat, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó sorprendida Shizuru.

– Si, solo…

**Imaginación VERSION DOS.**

– _s__hizuru tenemos que hablar– dijo con voz temblorosa._

– _Ara ¿de qué quieres hablar?– sonriendo tiernamente._

– _Ayer… cuando estábamos juntas, en la noche…– cuanto más hablaba más se sonrojaba– ya sabes, cuando hicimos aquello._

– _¿Si?_

– _Shizuru tu hermana me drogo y etto… no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche y pues… ¿podemos repetirlo?_

– _Ah, era eso._

– _Si_

– _Claro Nat-su-ki – dijo seductoramente– pero ya que no lo recuerdas, seré yo quien maneje está situación– levantó una ceja y mordiéndose el labio inferior sensualmente prosiguió– solo espero que te puedas mover mañana fufu– terminó mientras se acercaba y se veía en su mirada el deseo._

– _¿A qué te-te re-refieres co-con eso? – tartamudeó mientras tenía la sensación de ser una presa frente a su depredador._

– _Ya lo verás– susurró juguetonamente mientras se colocaba encima de ella en un movimiento propio de una gata atrapando a su presa._

–… – "_¡¿Me va a violar?!"_

**FIN DEL SUEÑO…**

– ¿Solo…? – pregunto la castaña moviéndola por los hombros ligeramente para que regresara de donde fuera que su mente la había llevado.

– Nada– murmuró mientras se dirigía a la piscina– _"¿qué será lo que le pasara?" – _Pensó Shizuru mientras observaba a la peli-azul retirarse.

…..

– ¿Todavía no, señor? – preguntó aun en el carro en lo que observaba por unos binoculares a las futuras víctimas.

– Ten paciencia, parece que el jefe está recibiendo nuevas instrucciones– declaró mientras se acostaba– si él no da la señal, no empezaremos – concluyó mientras se ponía una gorra que le tapara la luz del sol y pudiera dormir.

– Está bien– mencionó frustrado.

….

– Mai, aquí hay un acuario– comentó Mikoto– ¿vamos?

– Iremos luego Mikoto, pero más te vale no intentar comerte ningún pez o me asegurare de ponerte un bozal, ¿de acuerdo?– le dijo mientras la acribillaba con la mirada.

– Ara, que cruel Mai-han– murmuró Shizuru mientras se colocaba a la par de la peli-naranja dentro de la piscina.

– A ti no te han sacado a patadas de veintisiete acuarios, y puesto unas fotos tuyas de "prohibido el paso"– confesó enojada y avergonzada.

– No tenía idea.

– Y pareciera que no aprende la lección – dijo en lo que miraba a la peli-negra con el ceño fruncido.

– No es que no la aprenda, es solo que es divertido– declaró Mikoto mientras jugaba con Alyssa con una pelota.

– ¿Es divertido que te saquen de los lugares?

– No, es divertido que me saquen con Mai– dijo sonriendo quitándole por segundos el aire a la peli-naranja.

– Y… dime Shizuru, ¿qué le pasa a Nat?– preguntó la oji-lila cambiando muy favorablemente la conversación.

– Ara, que perceptiva.

– Es el tiempo el que te da la experiencia, más con Natsuki, siempre es muy sencillo leer lo que le pasa.

– Ya veo– contestó pensativa– entonces… – la volvió a ver directamente a los ojos – ¿Sabes lo que le ocurre?

….

– ¡Nat!– gritó Nao.

– Araña, creí que ya te habían aplastado– confesó haciéndose la desilusionada.

– ja-ja-ja muy graciosa cachorra, pero no es por eso– dijo mientras se acercaba– es solo que quería que utilizaras tu nariz de perro para rastrear algo que se me perdió.

– Lo siento, no me interesa– terminó mientras caminaba rumbo a la tienda.

– ¡Oye!– gritó la peli-roja, en lo que le daba alcance– hablo enserio, necesito ayuda.

– ¿Y por qué la grandiosa araña necesita ayuda? Mejor aún, ¿por qué debería ayudarte?– preguntó sin bajar la velocidad de su caminar.

– Porque somos amigas, porque me debes una, porque me quieres– empezó Nao contando con los dedos.

– Jajajajaja ¿otro chiste no te sabes?– preguntó con sarcasmo.

– Porque te necesito y sé que no me darás la espalda– confesó mientras se ponía enfrente de Natsuki haciendo que se detuviera.

– ¿En qué te has metido Nao? – preguntó al ver que en los ojos de la peli-roja había sincera preocupación y un poco de desesperación.

– ¿Recuerdas a todos a los que les robe y saque del bus?

– ¿Les sacaste del bus?– preguntó sorprendida.

– Es muy fácil manejar a algunas personas cuando se excitan demasiado– contestó con picardía.

– Pero si ya no están, ¿Por qué te preocupan?– volvió a preguntar intentando ignorar el anterior comentario.

– Porque ya llegaron– confesó nerviosa.

– Mmm eso lo explica, pero ¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

– Pues, tú tiras ese plante de perro rudo, así que si estoy a tu lado, no me harán nada – confesó alegremente sin notar la cara de incredulidad que tenía Nat.

– ¡Baka!– le gritó mientras la hacia a un lado y seguía con su camino.

– ¡Kuga Natsuki!– gritó sin volver a verla, haciendo que la peli-azul se detuviera– ¡ayúdame!– cuando terminó de decir esto solo cerró sus puños y sus ojos, esperando una respuesta, la cual tardó unos minutos en llegar.

– Vaya que llevabas tiempo sin hacer eso– comentó la oji-esmeralda mientras recordaba cuando de pequeñas Nao hacia eso para pedirle favores.

– ¿Y aún funciona?– preguntó con cierto temor mientras se daba la vuelta para verla.

– ¿Cuál es el plan? – Contestó con una sonrisa un poco tímida, y con un único pensamiento – ¡¿_En qué demonios me estoy metiendo?!_

….

– Lo que te recomiendo con Natsuki, es que la encierres en un lugar privado, y le hables claro, solo así te dirá lo que le pasa– le dijo en plan de batalla.

– Ara, no sé por qué pero sentía que me dirías que tuviera paciencia con ella, y que me lo diría cuando estuviera lista.

– Eso funcionaría con cualquiera – confesó mientras asentía con la cabeza – pero dado que estamos hablando de Natsuki es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que con ella es mejor presionar la situación.

– Ok, Ookini Mai por ayudarme.

– Para eso estamos las amigas– comentó tranquila.

– Pero, aquí no hay ningún lugar privado.

– Mmm eso es cierto– confesó pensativa.

– Necesitamos ayuda para sacar las bebidas de las galerías, ¿a alguien le interesa colaborar?– Preguntó uno de los trabajadores, y al ver que a nadie le importaba – ¡si lo hacen les daremos entradas para el hotel súper privado del lugar!– comentó el hombre y muchos levantaron la mano casi de inmediato, mientras Mai y Shizuru sonreían cómplices.

…

– Cuándo empiecen a llegar, tu pones esa aura macabra y todo estará bien– comentó mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

– *Suspiro* Después de esta me deberás una grande– aclaró cansada mientras le daba una mirada al lugar por primera vez desde que habían llegado. En realidad era un lugar bastante agradable, había un hotel que se veía de lujo y estaba un poco lejano del lugar donde estaba, nueve piscinas en lo que podía contar, todas aseadas, algunas aguas termales y dos piscinas de agua natural, habían bastantes palmeras, restaurantes y tiendas, así como bares, mientras observaba uno de esos logró ver un pelo rubio canoso, enfocando mejor la vista descubrió a Suzume-san bailando en traje de baño– No puede ser– susurró suavemente en lo que se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hasta donde se encontraba la obaa-san.

– ¿Cachorra?– preguntó Nao mientras miraba como se alejaba y realmente no le hubiese importado si no fuera porque escucho que preguntaban por ella– ¿Natsuki a dónde vas? – volvió a preguntar levantándose del asiento.

…..

– Quiero que escuches con atención– dijo el señor Fujino – Matar a la novia de mi hija no es lo que quiero – dijo mirando directamente a los ojos del líder del grupo de asesinos que había contratado – Yo quiero que Kuga Natsuki, sufra por meterse con los Fujino, que se entierre en dolor y deje a mi hija, al hacerlo Shizuru en su tristeza hará todo cuanto yo quiero.

– Entonces ¿qué quiere que hagamos? – preguntó aun sin comprender lo que le pasaba por la mente al hombre que tenía enfrente.

– La respuesta es muy simple, quiero que lastimen de muerte a la persona de mayor valor para Kuga… – sonrió mientras le entregaba una foto de dicha persona y el hombre solo observaba con miedo y asombro.

– Chicos – les llamó por el radio que tenía en su mano – prepárense – fueron sus únicas palabras mientras aun no creía lo que le estaba pidiendo el hombre sentado enfrente suyo, ¿tanto odiaba a esa persona?

…

– Suzume-san– dijo Nat mientras sujetaba a la ancianita por el hombro.

– Aahh Kuga-san – dijo feliz y Nat sintió el olor a borracha que tenia la ancianita.

– Suzume-san, ¿no cree que ya ha bebido demasiado? – le preguntó mientras le quitaba de la mano el vaso que tenia.

– ¿Pero qué tas haciendo? – preguntó Suzume ebria en lo que trataba de recuperar el vaso.

– La pregunta, obaa-san, ¿es qué haces tú? Si Shizuru te viera así se decepcionaría por esto, tú eres una de las personas que más admira, ¿cómo crees que se sentiría?– preguntó sujetándola por los hombros, observándola directamente a los ojos.

–Shizuru ya esta lo bastante gande como para entender – declaró la ancianita mientras sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

– Ella cree en ti obaa-san, y yo quiero pensar que solo haces esto para animarnos, pero obviamente no estás pensando en nada – le recriminó, y por un instante pudo ver en los ojos de la obaa-san algo de cordura.

– Esta bien, vamos, me duele la cabeza – confesó mientras se dejaba sacar del lugar. Natsuki ante su respuesta solo sonrió disimuladamente y utilizo su brazo para darle apoyo a la ancianita y poder sacarla del lugar.

– ¡Natsuki!– gritó Nao mientras se acercaba a ella corriendo.

– ¿Qué pasa Nao?

– ¡Es hora de que hagas tu trabajo!– le dijo mientras señalaba hacia la parte de atrás donde se veía una turba de hombres y mujeres que iban hasta con palos de escoba.

– _¡Rayos! – _pensó Nat_ –_ Puedes ayudarme con ella – le dijo en lo que Nao asentía para ayudarle – ¡Damas y Caballeros!– gritó la peli-azul, subiéndose a una pequeña caja que había ahí, haciendo que se detuviera la manada– ¿no creen que están llegando al extremo con esto?– preguntó y todos se veían entre ellos– No se que les habrá hecho mi amiga aquí presente, pero estoy segura que se puede resolver hablando– dijo feliz de que le estuvieran prestando atención.

– ¡No le crean!– gritó ebria Suzume-san– ella es amiga de la chica que les estafo, ella misma lo dijo, solo quiere robarles el dinero– dijo y parecía que todo momento de lucidez se había acabado, y dado que cuando las personas están enojadas puede más el sentimiento de enojo que la razón, las palabras que acababa de pronunciar la obaa-san habían hecho que el grupo recuperara su ánimo para linchar a la pelirroja. Natsuki solo miraba con incredulidad a la ancianita que sonreía.

– La anciana tiene razón, lo más seguro es que ella también quiere estafarnos – gritó uno.

– ¿A quién llamas anciana?– preguntó Suzume-san – yo aun estoy joven– susurró haciendo un puchero mientras se dejaba caer en una silla cercana.

– No, yo no…. – dijo la peli-azul ignorando el anterior comentario.

– Yo opino que las quememos a las dos– interrumpió otro.

– ¡Fuego a las estafadoras!

– ¡¿En qué tiempo creen que están?!– Preguntó alterada Nat– ya no es época de andar quemando gente.

– Tiene razón– comentó uno de los tantos– _"Uff aun hay gente que escucha"– _pensó aliviada– No podemos quemarlas, ¡pero si podemos tirarlas al mar amarradas a algo!

– ¡¿No estarán hablando en serio?!– elevó su voz alterada al ver la mirada de maldad en la cara de todos mientras sujetaban con más fuerza sus armas– Nao, creo que no funcionó– susurró en lo que volvía a ver a la pelirroja la cual ya iba a un metro de distancia corriendo– ¡No puede ser!

– ¡Vayan a por ellas!– gritó el que parecía el líder mientras ella también se daba a la fuga.

…

– Bien chicas como se los prometí, aquí están las llaves del hotel– dijo con agradecimiento el hombre que estaba cerca.

– Gracias a usted– comentó la castaña mientras se despedía del hombre al cual había dejado embobado para acercarse a la peli-naranja– ahora todo está listo– aclaró feliz.

– Si, Nee Shizuru ya tienes la táctica ¿no?

– Así es, por eso no te preocupes– confesó tranquila.

– Mai, ¿qué es eso?– preguntó la peli-negra mientras señalaba hacia donde se veía como si hubiera una carrera.

– No lo sé Mikoto, pero parece que se están acercando– comentó con miedo mientras las tres daban pasos hacia atrás– pero ¿no son Natsuki y Nao?

– ¡Corran!– gritaron las antes mencionadas en lo que entraban a la galería.

– ¿Por qué?– preguntaron las tres solo para ver a la turba de gente que se proponía destruir a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. En ese momento empezaron a correr para entrar a la galería también, el problema fue que uno de los trabajadores no se percató y creyó que la turba de gente iba a robar los suministros que quedaban, así que cerró la puerta del almacén dejando atrapadas a todas ahí, excepto a Alyssa y la obaa-san.

**Volviendo al presente…**

– Y es por eso que llevamos horas atrapadas aquí– terminó feliz– así que no me vuelvan responsable del cargo, fue por Nao que esos locos nos persiguieron.

– Y ahora tendremos que esperar a que nos saquen– comentó cansada Mai– perdimos la oportunidad del hotel… adiós a todo lo que nos costo conseguir esas entradas.

– Ara, pero aun podemos salir– comentó la castaña mientras miraba hacia una pequeña ventana que había en la parte superior de la galería– Nat– le llamó.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Puedes alcanzar esa ventana y abrir la puerta?

– Si hacemos una torre con nosotras, tal vez si – asintió.

…..

Habían pasado tres horas desde que no veía ni a sus amigas, ni a su hermana, y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Se habían metido en problemas. Así que entrevistando gente, descubrió la ubicación de donde estaban metidas, y como lo vio cerrado, hizo lo que considero lo más lógico, llamo a uno de los trabajadores del lugar.

– ¿Está segura, señorita?– le preguntó.

– Claro que si, así que le exijo que abra la puerta– declaró con voz firme Alyssa.

– Está bien– susurró el hombre impresionado de la forma de hablar de la pequeña. Cuando abrió la puerta, ambos se quedaron sin habla al observar la torre formada por personas que estaban tratando de alcanzar la ventana.

– Solo un poco más – aclaró Mikoto, que era la que se encontraba en la parte más alta de la torre.

– ¿Nee-chan?– preguntó la pequeña sorprendida.

– ¡Alyssa!– gritaron todas, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo – Auch…

…..

No muy lejos de ahí, en el techo del hotel ya estaban posicionados todos para la tarea que llevarían a cabo.

– ¿Ya todos en posición?– preguntó uno de los hombres.

– Todo listo, solo hace falta la señal – respondió el sub-líder de la operación.

– Capitán– llamó un pequeño con miedo.

– ¿Qué quiere soldado?

– Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto– dijo con voz temblorosa mientras trataba de mantener el valor que había conseguido para enfrentar al capitán de la misión.

– Entiende esto chico, aquí no estás para hacer las cosas que quieres, sino las que te mandan.

– Pero Señor, esto no es correcto.

– Deje de reclamar soldado y haga su trabajo, porque créame que si no lo hace, será usted el que este en la mira… ¿Le ha quedado claro?

– Si-i Señor

– Entonces vuelva a su posición.

…..

– Gracias, señor– comentaron todas mientras se ponían hielos en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos, dependiendo de la zona donde se habían golpeado.

– Fue un placer señoritas, disculpen por haberlas encerrado – se disculpó y antes de irse, agregó – y por lo de la turba no se preocupen, seguridad ya se hizo cargo.

– Gracias – volteó a ver a su hermana – y gracias a ti también Alyssa.

– Voy por mas hielo– confesó feliz la pequeña.

– Nat-su-ki – deletreó la oji-rubí mientras se sentaba al lado de la oji-verde.

– Dime– contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa?– preguntó con una súplica en su mirada – _Así que esa es la razón de la mirada – _pensó Nat mientras la observaba – _¡Tu puedes Natsuki!_

– Shizuru, lo que pasa es que– se sonrojo–_ ¡Vamos! ¡Valor!–_ pensaba en lo que intentaba obtener todas las fuerzas posibles_ –_ es que – iba a decirle todo, pero en ese instante se escucho un estruendo que asusto a todas, seguido por un grito de una mujer pidiendo ayuda. Todas se levantaron y corrieron hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos.

– ¡Por favor, ayuda!– decía la mujer– ¡llamen a una ambulancia rápido! – seguía mientras otra señorita se acerco alegando ser medico y se coloco cerca del herido en lo que las demás se aproximaban.

– ¿Dónde está Alyssa?– preguntó preocupada Natsuki mientras la buscaba con la mirada, hasta que escucho que unos hombres hablaban.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso?– preguntaba uno.

– Le dispararon a una niña, ¿puedes creerlo?– comentó el otro tranquilo.

– Ya no le tienen respeto a las niñas inocentes – confesó indignado – ¿Sabes cómo se llamaba?

– ¿La pequeña?– preguntó mientras el otro asentía con la cabeza – creo que se llamaba Ana, no espera, su nombre era…. A si Alyssa! – Ni siquiera termino de escuchar lo que hablaban esos desconocidos, solo comenzó a usar todas sus fuerzas para abrirse paso entre la gente y poder llegar a donde se encontraba el herido, rogando mentalmente para que no fuera su hermana, a que el hombre se hubiese equivocado de persona, a que nada de eso estuviera pasando, que todo fuera un simple sueño del cual despertaría pronto... Pero todo pensamiento fue cortado en el momento que llego a estar frente a la persona que ya hacía en el suelo desangrándose…

– Alyssa….

…

– Misión terminada, retírense del lugar– ordenó el capitán.

– Como usted diga, señor–respondieron todos mientras se retiraban del lugar.

– Buen trabajo, chico– lo felicitó con unos pequeños golpes en el hombro, mientras se marchaba. De todo el grupo, él era el único que estaba viendo la escena, que aun no quitaba su sorpresa, que aun no creía lo que había hecho, que aun no quería aceptar la verdad… había matado a una niña, una niña inocente, solo por una orden…

…

**Nota. **¿Me he tardado? Lo siento, pero créanme cuando les digo que han pasado muchas cosas en este lapso de tiempo. Sin embargo, no me agrada dejar las cosas a medias, así que he vuelto, solo espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza. Y como siempre, son bien recibidos todo tipo de comentarios, buenos, malos, de crítica, etc. De paso, ¡Gracias! Por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis desvaríos.


	17. Chantaje

**Plan de Conquista… ¿y después?**

**Cap. 13. Chantaje.**

En la cama de una de las habitaciones del hospital yacía una mujer cuyas facciones eran idénticas a las de la pequeña que se encontraba observándola. La habitación estaba bastante oscura, apenas era iluminada por el poco brillo de los relámpagos que aparecían en el cielo, estos anunciaban la tormenta que se acercaba, aunque para la pequeña la peor tormenta era la que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Su madre le devolvía la mirada, esa mirada verde esmeralda idéntica a la suya, con la pequeña diferencia de que el brillo de estos se estaba apagando, la vida se le estaba yendo. Su madre formó una sonrisa a duras penas, extendió su mano hacia ella y le sobó con cuidado la cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos como siempre solía hacerlo.

– _Lo siento Natsuki_– susurró apenas audiblemente– _Por favor cuídate, y cuida a Alyssa…_

– _Mamá_– dijo la pequeña con lágrimas en sus ojos– _¿no nos cuidarás tú como siempre?_– Preguntó con inocencia la pequeña, tratando de formar una sonrisa como su madre lo había hecho, pero le fue imposible– _no me dejes_– murmuró conociendo bien la razón por la que le hacia esa petición.

– _Lo lamento–_ su madre también estaba llorando– _por favor… promete que se cuidarán, que se mantendrán unidas, que seguirán adelante_– dijo lentamente cada palabra, y cada vez que hablaba el dolor que sentía era más fuerte. Natsuki no entendía que pasaba, su corazón se partía, sentía al suelo desvanecerse, estaba viendo a la persona que más amaba despedirse, su madre estaba agonizando frente a ella y no podía hacer nada.

– _L-lo prometo_– dijo y su voz se quebró al decir aquello, sus lágrimas no paraban, pero pudo ver algo de alivio en los ojos de su progenitora antes de que los cerrara para siempre, la pequeña no dijo nada, se mantuvo a la par de la cama de su madre, intentando calmar la agonía que le comía por dentro.

– _Natsuki_– susurró Sakomizu a sus espaldas_– Natsuki_– la volvió a llamar, mas ella no quería dejar de ver a su madre, quería creer que volvería a abrir los ojos y se reiría de ella por haber caído en la broma, pero eso nunca paso, espero horas ahí de pie, y cuando se convenció que de ningún juego se trataba, salió corriendo fuera del sanatorio, dejándose mojar por la tormenta que ya había empezado a caer, sintiendo como todo lo que le mantenía en pie se había ido….

...

* * *

En la azotea del hospital, se encontraba, meditando, tratando de resolver todos los nudos en su mente. Había vuelto a despertar con los recuerdos de su pasado, aquél pasado que a veces aun le comía por dentro, aunque recientemente esos recuerdos le regresaban mas seguido, quizá era por el incidente de Alyssa en el balneario, la razón por la que llevaba despertando en el sofá del sanatorio ya unas cuantas noches. Pero aun le parecía extraño como habían sucedido todos los acontecimientos, es decir, debería estar agradecida por todo, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien. Aun no se explicaba como la ambulancia había llegado tan rápido al local del tour, e ignoraba como lograron llegar al nosocomio, que estaba a kilómetros de distancia, en minutos. Más complicado era saber cómo estaba todo preparado, como si ya las hubieran estado esperando, pero quererle dar una respuesta a todo eso solo la llevaría a un inevitable y desquiciante dolor de cabeza. En resumidas cuentas, la bala había perforado un pulmón de Alyssa y rozado su corazón, pudo haber muerto, sin embargo, con la rapidez que habían llegado al hospital la pudieron salvar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, sentía la culpa y la impotencia comerle por dentro, porque no había podido proteger a su hermana, porque no había podido hacer más que ver… ¿Por qué había pasado? ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a su hermana? ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos? Tantas preguntas, tantas incógnitas, y no sabia darles respuesta, su voz interior decía: ¡Fujino!, pero rogaba porque no fuera así, no podía ser tan cruel de hacer semejante cosa, y aunque fuera él, ¿no sería mejor herirla a ella? ¿Qué ganaba lastimando a su hermana?

– ¿Kuga Natsuki?– le llamó una voz que llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar.

– Sakomizu– susurró mientras observaba a ese hombre que siempre le había ayudado– ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó, no se suponía que lo vería en ese momento, se suponía que el llegaría cuando cumpliera dieciocho para que regresara como la sucesora de su madre en la compañía, ese había sido el trato, ella solo se haría responsable hasta entonces.

– ¿Cómo que qué haces aquí?– preguntó indignado– vengo a ver a Alyssa– confesó mientras en su mirada atravesaba un rayo de tristeza– y también a arreglar asuntos contigo.

– ¿Qué asuntos?

– Natsuki, ¿sabes que día es hoy?

– Sí, es sábado– respondió confundida mientras Sakomizu lanzaba un suspiro.

– Ya me lo imaginaba– dijo en lo que miraba al suelo y sacaba un calendario de su maletín– hoy es sábado quince de agosto– le declaró y pudo ver en la cara de Natsuki la sorpresa– hoy cumples dieciocho años, y por tanto, vine para que reclames tu lugar como jefa de la empresa, ¿o es que lo habías olvidado?– le preguntó con una sonrisa que denotaba preocupación y tristeza.

– Que rápido pasa el tiempo– confesó luego de meditarlo un rato– y supongo que no esalgo que puedas atrasar.

– Supones muy bien Nat-chan– le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

– No quiero responsabilizarme de nada… aun– murmuró apoyándose en el muro en señal de cansancio.

– Tu sabes que no puedes romper el trato, mucho menos retrasarlo mas de lo que ya lo has hecho– le dijo lanzando una mirada a la nada– lo siento– se disculpó viéndola a ella– desearía no tener que darte esta noticia en este momento, pero no me quedo de otra– confesó triste.

– Tengo hasta el final del día ¿no?_–_ le preguntó con cierta esperanza.

– Es correcto, hasta el final del día.

– Entonces, nos vemos luego– se despidió con una pequeña reverencia, y cuando se disponía a salir, Sakomizu le jalo del brazo y la abrazó, la quería tanto como querría a una hija, era su hija, aunque no biológicamente hablando.

– Nos vemos– afirmó mientras la soltaba y la veía marcharse, no sin antes despedirse de él, antes de cruzar la puerta, con la mano.

...

* * *

El doctor estaba haciendo un chequeo total del estado de Alyssa, en lo que ella esperaba afuera de la habitación. En cuanto el hombre salió, ella se acercó.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra?

– Ya se encuentra estable– le dijo el doctor, y ella sintió alivio por primera vez desde que estaba en ese hospital.

– ¿Shizuru?– la llamó.

– Ara, ¿por qué tan sorprendida?– le preguntó con una linda sonrisa a Natsuki a quien le daba la espalda el médico.

– Es solo que creí que aun dormías– contestó al ver esa sonrisa, que a pesar de que en su rostro y en el de ella se notaban las ojeras de las noches pasadas, no quitaba ese efecto encantador.

– Perdonen que las moleste, pero ¿es que acaso ustedes son familia?

– Claro_–_ contestó Shizuru con una sonrisa maliciosa– ella es mi esposa– dijo como si nada, como si de la fecha se tratase_– _¿verdad, amor?

– Cierto– afirmó aun sin entender de donde le salía la voz.

– Ya veo, disculpen las molestias– confesó el doctor– entonces tienen que saber que la señorita Alyssa ya se encuentra estable y esperamos que pronto recupere la consciencia, si llega a pasar, por favor avísenme.

– De acuerdo– contestó la peli-azul en lo que el doctor se retiraba.

– ¿Ocurre algo?– le preguntó la castaña al verla pensativa.

– No, nada, solo que…_–_ se acercó a ella y la abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo esa sensación de alegría y paz que solo podía encontrar en la castaña, aun cuando todo era caos alrededor– te amo, ¿lo sabias?_–_ susurró contra el cuello de Shizuru, ella se limito a corresponder al abrazo mientras asentía.

– Yo también te amo– respondió con un murmuro suave– Nat-su-ki_–_ le llamó, haciendo que la peli-azul levantara su rostro para mirarla– ¿Qué es lo que te paso en el tour?– ante esa pregunta Natsuki se limitó a verla con una interrogante en su rostro, mientras su mente trataba de comprender la pregunta– Ya sabes… por tu reacción, haz estado extraña desde…– no terminó, simplemente se sonrojó levemente y eso fue suficiente para que entendiera de qué estaba hablando.

– Lo siento– se disculpó, suponía que esa pregunta se la había querido hacer hace mucho, pero por lo que había pasado con Alyssa, había callado– Shizuru, tu hermana es una persona extraña– confesó aun mirándola, y ahora era turno de la castaña de verle con una mirada interrogante– el día en que… ya sabes, tu hermana me drogó– suspiró y agarró aire para decir lo que continuaba– no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pasó esa noche– declaró intentando no imaginar nada, porque si lo hacía no seguiría con la confesión– no recuerdo nada, solo pequeñas imágenes de cosas, pero nada más– bien, ya lo había dicho, ahora solo faltaba ver que diría ella, por ello, aunque con miedo, la volvió a ver.

– Así que era por eso_–_ susurró Shizuru ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo– por un momento pensé que había sido por otras razones_–_ continuó y Natsuki sintió miedo y ansiedad, puesto que no podía ver esa mirada escarlata– es un alivio saber que no era nada de eso_– _comentó mientras la volvía a ver con una sonrisa, y fue cuando la peli-azul comprendió que se había equivocado y, en el proceso, había lastimado a su persona más amada.

– Creí que te enojarías– confesó viendo hacia el suelo.

– Ara, pero si no hay razón para enojarse– declaró con una sonrisa– pero si pagarás caro el no habérmelo dicho antes– dijo seductoramente.

– Y estoy dispuesta a pagar todo lo que sea necesario– terminó de decir eso y abrazó a la oji-rubí mucho mas fuerte que antes– lo siento–volvió a susurrar.

– Ya deja de disculparte– le pidió mientras sentía alivio al conocer los sentimientos de la peli-azul. Con cuidado se separó de su pareja, Natsuki la observó y ella aprovechó para besarla– solo no vuelvas a ocultarme nada_–_ susurró, al separarse levemente de sus labios.

– Lo prometo– aceptó con una sonrisa en su rostro, en lo que volvía a esa embriagante sensación que solo los labios de su novia podían provocarle.

...

* * *

**Horas Atrás.**

En la casa de los Fujino Akemi intentaba romper el seguro de la ventana para poder escapar, lo hacia silenciosamente puesto que bien sabía que podrían escucharla si hacia demasiado ruido. Agradecía el hecho de que tuviese un martillo en su cuarto, jamás había adorado tanto esa mala costumbre de guardar algunas cosas bajo la cama. Pero al ver que los pequeños golpes no funcionaban sujetó con firmeza el martillo y golpeó fuertemente, efectivamente el seguro cedió. Con una sonrisa en su rostro abrió la ventana y salió. Era una gran ventaja el que su cuarto quedara en la primera planta o lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento jamás lo habría podido lograr. Corrió con rapidez hacia el jardín, desde ahí realizo una llamada al hospital y pidió una ambulancia hacia donde se encontraba su hija.

– Suzume_–_ dijo al realizar, lo que pretendía, fuera su última llamada.

– ¿Akemi? ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó con un tono que reflejaba su preocupación.

– Jiro planea algo malo, debes cuidar de las chicas– le confesó viendo hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que estuviera sola.

– ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Si, solo, por favor cuídalas– le rogó.

– Está bien, sabes que siempre que pueda las cuidaré.

– Gracias –dijo y colgó.

Tenía que salir de ahí, o no podría ayudar a sus hijas cuando la necesitaran, y sabía que la necesitarían. Respiró profundo y empezó a correr en dirección a la salida, no quería perder más tiempo. Llegó al garaje y, tras encontrar las llaves de uno de sus carros, se fue. Pero su destino no era otro sino un lugar secreto. Uno que solo un Fujino podría encontrar, y sabia que Jiro la buscaría, era de esa clase de hombres que no se rendía por nada, lo conocía, eran momentos como ese cuando deseaba poder cambiar las decisiones que había tomado, pero ya no estaba a su alcance tal deseo, ahora solo podía afrontar las consecuencias a las que sus elecciones le habían hecho llegar, y las soluciones que les diese serían las que definirían el final de toda esa locura, esa locura que debía haber acabado el día en que su hermana falleció…

...

* * *

– ¿Se encuentra bien?_–_ le preguntó Shiho al ver que no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro.

– No se suponía que esto pasaría– le contestó mientras miraba las fotos en su escritorio, unas que a través de un investigador había hecho sacar, en ellas estaban Shizuru y Natsuki– con esto Kuga debió haber terminado con mi hija, no unirse más a ella– comentó colocándose dos dedos bajo la barbilla.

– El sufrimiento y los momentos difíciles son los que unen más a las personas, señor– terminó su explicación de una forma serena, observando a Jiro.

– Me doy cuenta de ello_–_ comentó pensativo– pero, los peores momentos son los mejores para acabar con cualquier sueño_–_ murmuró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?– preguntó al ver esa mirada que no traía nada bueno.

– Le daré un incentivo a mi hija_–_ comentó dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio, mientras colocaba las fotos en el primer cajón.

– ¿Qué clase de incentivo?

– Señor Fujino_–_ le llamaron del otro lado de la puerta.

– Pase_–_ contestó.

– Señor, la señorita Akemi ha escapado– anunció con miedo.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Hace dos horas_–_ terminó su informe.

– ¿Y qué esperan? ¿Qué ella les mande una carta de feliz navidad?

– No señor, es solo que…

– Entonces deje de perder mi tiempo ¡y búsquenla!– ordenó haciendo que saliera corriendo.

– Shiho_–_ le llamó y la pelirrosa lo volvió a ver– Tú estás a cargo, búscala, sabe demasiado.

– Si señor_–_ afirmó y se retiró.

– Mientras yo le hago una pequeña visita a mi hija…

...

* * *

**Presente…**

– ¡Y listo!– dijo Mai mientras terminaba de poner el pastel en la caja– Mikoto, ¿cómo vas con lo demás?

– En eso estoy_– _confesó un poco ofuscada ya que la carga era grande– Mai, ¡ayuda!

– ¡Mikoto!_– _le llamó ayudándola antes de que se cayera– no trates de llevar toda la carga de una vez.

– Solo quería que no nos agarrara la tarde– confesó viendo hacia el suelo.

– Llevamos unas cuantas horas de adelanto, tranquila– le dijo revolviendo dulcemente el pelo de la morena– vamos.

– ¡Hump!– asintió.

– Bien, solo esto faltaba– terminó de acomodar las cosas en el baúl del auto y lo cerró, preparándose para ir al hospital.

Ambas chicas estaban emocionadas por la celebración del cumpleaños de su amiga. En lo que iban en el trayecto no decían nada, ambas totalmente metidas en sus pensamientos, y habrían permanecido así si no fuera por el celular que empezó a sonar.

– ¿Hola?– contestó mientras Mikoto la observaba preocupada.

– Mai, soy Shizuru ¿Cómo van con todo?

– Perfectamente, el operativo "Pastel" ya está listo– contestó alegremente – dentro de unos diez minutos llegamos– intentando no ir a demasiada velocidad– o tal vez un poco más porque al parecer hubo un accidente más adelante que está deteniendo el trafico.

– Esta bien, de todas formas no iremos a ninguna parte– completó la castaña– las veo luego– se despidió mientras colgaba. Tras observar la hora en su teléfono, se retiró hacia la habitación de Alyssa.

– Shizuru, ¡qué alegría verte!– la saludó su padre en cuanto entró a la habitación.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Oh, me ofendes hija– dijo de forma dramática– ¿qué acaso un padre ya no se puede preocupar por su hija menor?

– No lo has hecho nunca– le reprocho fríamente, aun sin acercarse, ni cerrar la puerta, puesto que aun tenia la pelea interna de irse o quedarse.

– Bueno, quiero redimirme– susurró con una sonrisa torcida.

– ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho?

– ¿Qué he hecho?– preguntó inocentemente, acto que hizo que Shizuru se enojara.

– ¡¿Que qué has hecho?!– Elevó la voz– ¿te parece poco todo lo que nos has obligado a hacer a Anh y a mí? ¿Todo cuanto hemos pasado estos años? ¿O qué te parece lo que le hiciste a Natsuki?

– Yo no le he hecho nada a Kuga-san.

– Aahh… entonces las marcas de disparos en sus brazos no son nada– ante esa declaración Jiro arrugo su frente y sonrió complacido.

– Así que te has enterado de todo– la observó detenidamente– y yo que pensaba que nadie lo sabría. Supongo que Kuga decidió contártelo todo.

– Creo que me subestimas, ella no me ha dicho nada, no ha tenido que hacerlo, hay suficientes pruebas.

– Ya veo, en realidad me alegra que estés al tanto Shizuru– confesó– eres digna de llevar el apellido Fujino.

– ¿A qué has venido?– volvió a preguntar.

– Verás, tú tienes un compromiso conmigo.

– Ara, hasta donde yo sé, ese compromiso ya no existe.

– Un compromiso de esa índole no es algo que puedas destruir tan rápido, menos si hablamos de una familia tan poderosa como la Wong.

– Lamento arruinar tus planes, pero no me interesa.

– No hija, no te lo estoy preguntando, tú cumplirás con ello.

– ¿Por qué debería?

– Excelente pregunta– se levantó del asiento donde estaba y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación– si puedes observar a la terraza de aquel edificio, entenderás– terminó, ofreciéndole unos binoculares. Se acercó con paso vacilante, tomó los binoculares y observó hacia el gran edificio, revelando no a uno, sino cinco francotiradores colocados en diferentes lugares– verás hija, si tú decides no ir, yo daré la orden para que disparen y terminen el trabajo que les encargué en el balneario– ante esa confesión Shizuru lo volvió a ver con una acusación en su mirada– si– respondió a esa pregunta silenciosa– yo hice que le dispararan y haré que vuelva a pasar, incluso mataré a tu noviecita, si con eso te convenzo– dijo viéndola con una sonrisa triunfante.

– ¿Crees que saldrías inmune si cometes tantos homicidios?

– ¿Por qué no? Solo hace falta una buena cuartada.

– Aun con eso no los engañaras.

– ¿De qué hablas? Si solo necesite una cuartada para cuando tu madre murió– confesó observando el enojo creciente en su hija.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la mataste?– preguntó con un hilo de voz, tratando de controlar el dolor, el enojo, la impotencia, y muchos otros sentimientos que la estaban golpeando.

– Porque tu madre ya había cumplido su labor, me había dado un imperio, y la forma de continuarlo– dijo dirigiendo su mano hacia la cabeza de ella, más antes de que la tocara ella golpeo su mano– y yo soy un hombre al que solo le interesa lo que puede ser útil– completó– como tu tía Akemi– caminando hacia la puerta– ahora, ¿vienes o te quedas?

...

* * *

– Shizuru, no me vas a creer a cuantas tiendas tuve que ir– dijo Natsuki en lo que entraba a la habitación de su hermana, esperando encontrar a la castaña– ¿Shizuru?– preguntó abarcando toda la habitación con la mirada, solo para no hallarla.

– Nee-chan– susurró una voz sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

– Alyssa– murmuró con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro.

...

* * *

**Nota...**

** L is for lust,** has hecho la pregunta adecuada xD (¿dónde está Miyu?) y te la responderé en el próximo capítulo.

Podría decirles mis razones por las que me he tardado tanto, pero me parece que no viene al caso. Así que solo me disculpo por la tardanza. Pero no les prometo no tardarme con el otro capítulo u.u

Agradezco los comentarios, que animan mucho y por el apoyo ^^, nos vemos pronto (espero).


	18. La Verdad ¿Y Después?

**La mayoría de estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de Sunrise… u.u**

**Nota: **Este capítulo se encuentra dividido en tiempo. La parte de Shizuru es lo que paso luego de lo del hospital, la parte de Natsuki es una semana después, y el final, donde aparece nuevamente Shizuru, la ultima parte, ya es el presente...

**PLAN DE CONQUISTA… ¿Y DESPUÉS?**

**Cap.14. **_**"La Verdad… ¿Y Después?".**_

**Autora: Akary Kinomoto.**

– Ya pronto poseeremos el imperio Wong –decía emocionado su padre dentro del carro. Ella observaba la calle. Jiro sacó su celular– señor Wong, todo estará listo en una semana –comentó más tranquilo mientras hablaba por teléfono. Mientras Jiro hablaba, ella se mantenía impávida, observando. Sentía su celular vibrar, la estaban llamando. La estaba buscando. Cerró sus ojos en un intento de calmar la sensación de ansiedad por querer contestar. Se hubiese mantenido de ese modo si no fuera por el motor de una moto que la sacó de su estado.

– Natsuki –susurró viendo el vehículo que se encontraba en su ventana– _Pero ¿cómo…? –_pensó, pues nadie más que su familia conocía ese camino. El conductor le hizo una seña, que ella logro traducir a "ponte segura", luego de eso, aumentó la velocidad para colocarse al frente del carro en el que iba y se adelantó un poco más, aprovechando la ventaja para dar la vuelta y hacerle frente al automóvil donde iba.

– ¿Qué demonios? –preguntó el conductor en lo que pateaba el freno, y se detenía a unos centímetros del motociclista. Fue entonces que ella observó hacia atrás y se encontró con otros dos carros negros y polarizados que se habían detenido al igual que ellos. El motociclista sacó un arma y la apuntó directo al conductor. Dos hombres se bajaron de cada carro y se aproximaron hacia donde se encontraban, uno de ellos les pidió que todos se bajaran del carro, todos, menos ella. En cuanto su padre y el conductor se bajaron, tres hombres se montaron en el carro. Uno en el asiento de conductor, otro en el de pasajero, y el último, justo a su par. El motociclista se retiró del camino y el auto se puso en marcha. Ella se mantenía sujetando fuertemente el cinturón, y pensando a toda prisa en una forma de escapar. En eso se encontraba, hasta que una voz hizo que se relajara.

– Hola, hija –dijo la persona que se encontraba a su lado, al observarlo notó que se quitaba la peluca y surgía una melena castaña conocida.

– ¿Akemi? –preguntó para terminar de cerciorarse.

– Me has tenido bastante preocupada –confesó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –preguntó al fin relajándose.

– Bueno, por un momento creí que no lograría llegar a tiempo para ayudarte.

– Lo has hecho –dijo suspirando.

– Si, pero esto aun no se ha acabado –murmuró atrayendo la atención de la castaña menor.

– ¿De qué hablas? Detuviste a pa… Jiro –corrigió, al sentir que el término de "padre" o "papá" no le quedaba a ese hombre.

– No, detuve uno de sus objetivos, pero todavía no lo detengo a él –aclaró, pero al ver la duda creciente en su hija, prosiguió– Jiro tiene muchos planes, planes que afectan a muchas personas y que por ley, nos afectan a nosotras –siguió observando a su hija detenidamente– muchos de ellos solo se viven en pesadillas y todos ellos, han sido creados con el propósito de que los Fujino lo controlen todo.

– ¿Para qué?

– Pues, para tener más poder del que nadie debería –continuó– tu abuela y yo hemos estado saboteando cada uno de sus estrategias, pero cuando me enteré de lo de tu boda con los Wong ya era bastante tarde –entristeció levemente su mirada– esperaba que estuvieras tan lejos que él no te pondría en su plano de juego.

– Eso mismo creí yo –aceptó.

– Pero, lo que no pensé es que él deseara con tantas ganas el poder de los Wong, tanto así que cometiera la estupidez de dañar a Alyssa-san.

– ¿Puedo volver con ellas? –preguntó con anhelo.

– No, aun no. Pero esperemos que pronto.

– Tenemos que ayudarlas, Jiro…

– Yo sé –la interrumpió– pero tenemos de nuestro lado a Suzume-san, ella las cuidara.

– No estoy tan segura, la abuela ha estado poco sobria últimamente –ante esa declaración, Akemi formó una sonrisa.

– ¿Verdad que es buena actuando?

– ¿Eh?

– Verás, si tu abuela se mantenía en total control probablemente también la hubiesen intentado eliminar, pero estando en "estado alcohólico", no la verían como una amenaza.

– ¿Ha estado fingiendo?

– ¿No lo notaste cierto? Era lo mejor… para poder protegerlas.

– Y para que Jiro no la matara… como a mamá –susurró tristemente, sorprendiendo a Akemi.

– Jiro no mato a Ayame.

– Pero el dijo…

– Tu padre se volvió loco en cuanto mi hermana murió, y se culpo a él mismo de la muerte de ella por sus proyectos ambiciosos, que hacía a espaldas de Ayame –explicó, y observo la confusión en Shizuru– creo que te he enredado más.

– Algo así, me explicarías bien qué fue lo que paso.

– Es bastante largo –dijo no queriendo abarcar la historia.

– Podrá ser, pero es la historia de mi familia –declaró con una mirada determinante– _te pareces tanto a Ayame –_pensó complacida Akemi.

– De acuerdo, pero antes –dijo en lo que abría la puerta– será mejor ponernos cómodas.

...

* * *

– Kuga, ¿me estas escuchando?

– Hn…

– Si sigues así te ganaré.

– Si me ganas es porque el ajedrez nunca ha sido lo mío.

– ¿De qué hablas, cachorra? Si tú siempre has sido buena en este juego, siempre ganabas.

– Si, pero prefiero las damas.

– Si, ya sé que eres lesbiana.

– Chinas –terminó entrecerrando sus ojos.

– ¡Oh! Y gustosa –dijo dramáticamente– con razón Fujino te dejó.

– ¡Nao! –gritó desde el otro asiento Mai.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó observando el tablero del juego.

– Sabes qué… Jaque mate –dijo ganando el juego, dejando a Nao sorprendida.

– ¿Pero cómo demonios…? –mientras la peli-roja buscaba como le había ganado, ella se levantó del asiento y se alejo de ellas.

– ¡¿Ves lo que has hecho?! –le reclamó Mai.

– Ya ha pasado una semana Mai, ya va siendo tiempo de que empiece a superarlo.

– Nadie supera las cosas tan rápido –le reclamó por lo bajo– más si no hay una explicación lógica.

– ¿No la rechazó?

– La buscó por todas partes, incluso fue a su casa, pero ya no había nadie y nuestras cosas estaban ya aquí –dijo pensativa.

– ¿Solo se fue?

– Sabes, todo esto me parece bastante extraño, es decir, ella habló conmigo y dijo que nos esperarían, en ningún momento sentí que mintiera.

– Tal vez fue secuestrada o abducida –dijo con tono burlón.

– Nao, ponle seriedad al asunto –la regaño– Natsuki la está pasando bastante mal.

…...

– "_Natsuki, ¿me harías un favor?" –_le había dicho. Todo le había parecido tan normal, ¿por qué se habría ido?

– No se fue porque quisiera –comentó su hermana a su espalda.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Alyssa había sido dada de alta con la condición de que la cuidaran mucho y de que no se sobre esforzara, por tanto, tenía que estar en silla de ruedas.

– Yo sé lo que te digo nee-chan, no te rindas –la animó.

– Pero… Alyssa, es como si hubiese desaparecido de todo, no la encuentro en ningún lado –comentó con un dejo de desesperación en su voz.

– Jamás te has detenido por nada, ni siquiera porque se desaparezcan las personas, ¿qué es lo diferente ahora?

– ¿Y si lo que quería era encontrar una forma de terminar sin decírmelo directamente?

– ¿Y para eso estuvo contigo todo este tiempo? Haciendo esta farsa.

– Farsa no, teatro sí.

– Muy bien, pongámoslo así: Ella no te amaba, es decir, solo te utilizo para que su padre lo creyera, luego que vio que la trama ya había sido tragada y que su padre ya no la casaría con el joven loco ricachón rompió contigo, y de esa forma quedaría libre totalmente –le dijo casi en un regaño.

– Tienes que admitir que algo de lógica tiene.

– ¡No molestes, nee-chan! –Elevó su voz– ¿crees que planearía hacer todo eso? ¿Qué estuvo tanto rato contigo solo para nada? –Preguntó y al ver que su hermana callaba, prosiguió– no es así, yo lo sé. Ella no se fue porque así lo quisiera.

– Y yo estoy en total acuerdo con ella –habló Miyu, apareciendo frente a ellas.

– ¡MIYU! –gritó alegre Alyssa.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó sorprendida la morena.

– Estaba investigando –aclaró– en lo que ustedes paseaban.

– ¿Investigar?

– Su madre me encomendó la tarea de cuidarlas _–_declaró con una mirada culpable– solo que no pude cuidar de Alyssa.

– Pero…rayos… –murmuró– Lo siento Miyu, hasta yo había olvidado que habías ido con nosotras.

– Esa era la intención _–_Asintió– que nadie notara demasiado mi presencia, solo que jamás pensé que al no interactuar con nadie, me volvería invisible.

– ¿Qué investigabas?

– A su futura familia –respondió– Natsuki-san, necesita enterarse de muchas cosas.

– Todo lo que puedas decirme, ya lo sé.

– ¿Enserio? –Preguntó con sarcasmo– entonces, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra la señorita Shizuru?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Ves como no lo sabes todo? –preguntó sonriente mientras Natsuki refunfuñaba.

– ¿Tu lo sabes? –preguntó Alyssa sorprendida.

– Así es –confirmó– ¿no quisieran sentarse?

...

* * *

– Así está bien –dijo Akemi a la sirvienta que le servía (valga la redundancia) el té. Shizuru se mantenía a la expectativa, sabía que su tía solo ganaba tiempo, pero también era consciente de que no lo haría por siempre– De acuerdo –dijo, acomodándose en el asiento.

– ¿Cómo comienza la historia? –preguntó, luego de que pasaran unos minutos en silencio. Akemi la volvió a ver, ella no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia recordar esos malos ratos, pero se lo debía.

– Empieza en tu nacimiento –comentó, después de un largo suspiro de resignación. Shizuru esperaba que continuara, sin embargo, al ver a su tía, decidió mejor darle un empujón.

– ¿Mi nacimiento? –le preguntó. Akemi parecía buscar las palabras correctas para continuar.

– Si –contestó– tu padre, como ya te lo dije, había planeado cosas a espaldas de Ayame. Uno de sus objetivos era tener dos hijas. Para cuando naciste, se hizo el hombre más feliz de la tierra –comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Pero ¿por qué dos hijas? –inquirió, animándola a continuar.

– Dos hijas, dos futuros matrimonios, dos nuevas familias, dos nuevas empresas que él podría dominar –completó.

– ¿Cuáles dos familias?

– ¿No se te ocurre ninguna? –tomó un sorbo de su té, pero en ningún momento aparato la mirada de ella.

– Los Wong y los Kruger –dijo luego de analizarlo.

– Exacto –sonrió– En sus planes, Anh se casaba con los Wong y tú con los Kruger – confesó.

– Entonces ¿por qué…?

– Hace un tiempo atrás que la heredera de los Kruger desapareció, nadie sabe dónde está, o nadie lo sabía hasta hace un tiempo.

– ¿O sea que ya regreso?

– Tu padre estaba decidido a ampliar el poder Fujino –cambio de tema drásticamente– ya estaba preparado para todo, se encontraba haciendo negocios turbios cuando ocurrió el accidente de Ayame. Para cuando él se enteró del desastre ya estaba de regreso en la casa. Fuimos Suzume-san y yo las que le dimos las malas noticias –confesó con la mirada perdida– tu padre desapareció una semana, mientras tratábamos de que ustedes no cayeran en la depresión. Cuando Jiro volvió, ya había cambiado demasiado.

– ¿Por qué no recuerdo eso? –preguntó e hizo que Akemi sonriera abiertamente.

– Dios, Shizuru –comentó– ¿Cuántos años crees que tenías cuando pasó?

– ¿Siete? –dijo un tanto confusa.

– Seis.

– Ara, eso lo explica.

– Y seis acabados de cumplir –le dijo– no creo que tengas muchos recuerdos de ese momento.

– No los tengo –confesó– Supongo que de cierta manera reemplace la imagen de mamá contigo.

– Porque adopté el papel de tu madre luego del accidente –asintió– era normal que lo hicieras.

– ¿Por ello te casaste con Jiro?

– No, me case con él porque me enamoré –confesó–, pero él ya no veía más allá de la riqueza y el poder.

– Eso explica todo, de alguna manera –murmuró, uniendo todo lo que le había dicho en su mente– Pero, ¿por qué no simplemente lo detuviste cuando me raptaste?

– Porque existe un bendito contrato donde dice que si el Fujino que controla las compañías llega a morir o le pasa cualquier cosa que le impida seguir con la empresa, entonces todos los tratos que se encuentran en proceso, deberán ser cumplidos al pie de la letra.

– ¿Quién ideó eso?

– Tu abuelo –declaró– y dado que es tu padre el que comanda la empresa, yo no puedo hacer nada.

– ¿Y cómo lo detenemos?

– Pues, ahí entras tú y Kruger-san.

– …. ¿Kruger-san?

– Si, necesitamos que Jiro se retire, la única que puede hacerlo eres tú.

– Pero Anh es la mayor…

– Sin embargo, Anh no puede gobernar, sería igual o peor que Jiro.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver Kruger-san en todo esto?

– Para que tomes el puesto, debes ser reconocida por al menos una de las empresas socias.

– Pero entonces, ¿las clausulas del contrato no se cumplirán? Porque Jiro no podrá continuar…

– No, no se cumplirán, porque tú serás la que lo comande todo. Si fuese en cambio, porque le pasase algún tipo de accidente a Jiro, y esto lo dejara en situación de no poder continuar con la empresa, entonces sí. Pero como tú serás reconocida como la nueva jefa, estamos a salvo –finalizó.

– ¿Y Kruger-san nos ayudara?

– Estoy segura de que ella lo hará –sonrió de forma juguetona.

...

* * *

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Te he confundido? –preguntó Miyu, observándola.

– No, es que es un poco difícil de creer –confesó– ¿de cuando acá los Kruger son socios de los Fujino?

– Son socios desde hace mucho tiempo –aclaró Miyu– el contrato se celebró con Tetsu Kruger y Ryû Fujino.

– ¿El abuelo?

– Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos buscaba el poder como lo hace ahora Jiro Iwasaki, o en este caso, Jiro Fujino.

– De acuerdo, veamos si lo entiendo… para que las cosas mejoren, necesito firmar un contrato de reconocimiento, donde la heredera de los Fujino dominará la empresa, de ese modo las clausulas de otro contrato no funcionarán, y entonces, ¿todo se resuelve? –finalizó observando detenidamente a Miyu, que asintió.

– Es correcto.

– Bien, ¿por qué no me ilustras? –dijo levantándose. Estaba enojada con la situación– ¡yo ni siquiera me puedo acercar a ese lugar!

– Es posible, pero…

– ¡No!, ¡ya basta de esto! –ni siquiera les permitió continuar, solo se salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto. Estaba enojada, más que eso. Lo odiaba, ella había buscado a una persona que lo único que había necesitado de ella siempre era su firma, firma como Kruger Natsuki. Pero lo que más le mataba era la constante duda. ¿Todo había sido solo por eso? Shizuru debió haberse divertido con todo lo que pasaba, porque de seguro ella lo sabía desde el principio. Definitivamente lo sabía. ¿Y si no? Y si en realidad ella no tenía ese conocimiento. Era frustrante, ¿por qué siempre que le importaba alguien tenía que haber un problema en medio? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Se encerró en su habitación, se tiró boca arriba a su cama, y se tapó los ojos con su brazo. Ya no quería más de eso.

– Natsuki, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta, Mai.

– ¡Déjame en paz! –gritó, sin moverse.

– ¡Bien! –gritó Mai. Esa respuesta hizo que se sentara bruscamente en la cama. No, eso no era normal. Tokiha Mai, jamás se rendía tan rápido. En cuanto ese pensamiento le cruzaba por la cabeza, su puerta era derribada con una súper patada.

– A ver, ¡grandísima hija de tu m****! ¡¿Aun tienes el valor de contestarme así?! –Estaba que se la llevaba el mismísimo diablo, pero lo que le afligió, e hizo que se levantara y alejara lentamente, era la soga que la pelinaranja llevaba en sus manos– _¿Para qué es la soga? _–Se preguntó– Mira, Natsuki, yo quería hacer esto por las buenas –sonrió maliciosamente– _¡Mentira! Tú estabas esperando esta oportunidad, ¡y yo de baka te la di! –_Pensó–pero como a ti te gustan las cosas por las malas…

– ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso! –se defendió.

– ¡No me importa! –gritó, y utilizó la soga para cerrar de forma definitiva la puerta.

– ¿Qué haces?

– ¿Qué no es obvio?, quiero hablar contigo.

– No hay nada de qué hablar.

– Oh, claro que si –completó y lanzó una foto, que se deslizo por el suelo, hasta detenerse frente a ella. Al acercarse, se percató de que se trataba de la foto que había sido tomada el día en que Alyssa y Shizuru se habían ido de paseo– vamos a hablar de tu siguiente movimiento.

– No hay siguiente movimiento –susurró, agachándose para tomar la foto– no lo entiendes Mai, ella no me quiere.

– Ella te necesita, Natsuki.

– Ella necesita la firma de Kruger Natsuki, nada más –dijo con pesar.

– Pero también necesita del corazón de Kuga Natsuki –completó.

– No es así –murmuró, cansada de todo. Por una vez quería dejarse llevar por la depresión.

– La foto que sostienes muestra a tu familia, o lo que podría ser tu familia –afirmó, y antes de que Natsuki renegara, ella continuó– ¿recuerdas como empezó todo esto?

– ¿Con una cita?

– Con una idea, una idea que se hizo una estrategia, un plan de conquista –dijo– tu solo querías conquistar a la mujer que amas.

– Suenas como si quisiera gobernarla, o adueñarme de ella… no es una propiedad ¿sabes? –lo ultimó lo había dicho muy bajito, aun así Mai la había escuchado.

– No, tu solo quieres conquistar, demandar, el corazón de la persona que posee el tuyo –comentó– Natsuki, tú ni siquiera conocías a Shizuru cuando decidiste que deseabas estar con ella. Hemos llegado hasta este punto solo por una razón.

– ¿Cuál?

– Amor. Y ahora, es tiempo de que termines el plan, que des el último paso para sobrepasar todo y quedarte con la chica –dijo, ¿era por tantas telenovelas que actuaba tan positiva? No lo entendía, ella siempre era así.

– Pero, ¿y después? –Preguntó, y ahora ella interrumpió a su amiga– ¿qué pasará después de haberlo intentado todo y no lograrlo?, ¿qué pasará cuando el plan acabe? Y si lo logro, ¿qué sigue después?

– Natsuki, hace mucho que nos salimos de todas las estrategias que teníamos. Hemos continuado a pesar de todo. El después solo depende de las personas, solo depende de ti y de ella, de si vale la pena continuar, o si deseas acabar. El punto aquí, es: ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Ayudaras al amor de tu vida? O ¿te quedarás sin hacer nada?

– Aunque quisiera hacer algo, no sé como acercarme –comentó ruborizada.

– Habrá una fiesta de compromiso en la mansión Fujino –dijo Miyu, metiéndose por la ventana.

– Aunque fuera –confesó sorprendida por la entrada de Miyu– ellos me reconocerían rápido.

– Te reconocerán como Kuga Natsuki, pero ellos no conocen a Kruger-san.

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –preguntó confundida.

– Haremos que alguien se haga pasar por ti. Mientras tú, como buena delincuente, entraras por atrás –contestó Miyu.

– De ese modo, no sospecharán nada –dijo Mai.

– Pero no han mandado ninguna invitación.

– La señorita Akemi me la dio –dijo Miyu– ella está de nuestro lado. Mientras tú te diriges al salón que han preparado para que firmes el contrato. Tu doble mantendrá entretenido al señor Fujino.

– Yo…

– ¡Ve por ella, Natsuki! –la animó Alyssa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– ¡Da el último paso! –siguió Mai.

– ¡Conquístala! –gritó Mikoto, al lado de Alyssa.

– ¡No te rindas, cachorra! –prosiguió Nao, guindada del techo.

– ¡Sin miedo! –sonrió Miyu.

– Sin miedo –asintió– Definitivamente, ¡voy a entrar a la mansión Fujino! – Se animó– _Después de todo, es por eso que empezó esta locura, y solo acercándome conoceré la verdad_ –pensó– ¿Cuándo es la fiesta? –preguntó, y todas las demás se acercaron sonrientes. Nao abrió la entrada para Alyssa y Mikoto.

– _La última fase_ –pensó Mai– _el último gran paso…_

_..._

* * *

– ¿Estás lista, mi querida hija? –preguntó Jiro, a su hija que estaba frente a él.

– Más que nunca –contestó con una convicción desconocida por su padre hasta el momento– _Solo falta esto –_pensó_– y estaré contigo, Natsuki._

* * *

**N... **_¡__Y apareció Miyu! xD. Enserio que este capítulo es uno de los mas largos que he escrito, o eso creo..._

_Me parece, y si mi imaginación no se alarga, que el próximo capítulo es el ultimo. Les agradezco su apoyo, me alegra que les guste mi historia, perdonen que me tarde tanto en publicar, pero entrar a la Universidad me ha dejado sin tiempo. Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo, lo tengo un poco avanzado, pero todo es un desorden de ideas. ¡Y no dejen de comentar! pues me ayudan a animarme a seguir ^^. Hasta pronto..._


End file.
